We Are Warriors-The Project Initiative: Overdrive
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Six Champions were kidnapped from the League and turned into something more than human. Now, years later, their Chosens are feeling the weight thrown upon them. The Champions refuse to speak of it, the Chosens want answers. But will they get them is a completely different matter. Heavy ties with 'We Are Warriors' series, rating because of multiple chapters of torture.
1. Anniversary

**Like I said earlier, I've been working on this for a _while_. This first chapter just needed some polishing. I'm notorious for my short first chapters, so that's what's going on at the moment. First chapter's short, later chapters not so much :) Anyway, I present to you _We Are Warriors: The Project Initiative_.**

Chapter 1

Anniversary

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Cira Noble asked, putting down her mug of hot chocolate, "You're normally saying something about home right about now,"

It took a few seconds, but a soft, sun-warm voice replied.

 _"Nothing's wrong, Cira,"_ Leona, the Radiant Dawn, replied, _"I'm fine, everything's fine,"_

"Then why do I get the feeling that nothing is?" Cira pressed.

 _"I said I'm fine,"_

"Leona, we've been like this for over two years now…tell me what's wrong,"

Two years, it was hard to believe that it had been over two years since the horrible accident that nearly took her life. Two years since she became the Radiant Dawn, a Champion of the League of Legends. Became more than just human.

Cira looked at her hand, watching as the pale skin flickered and glitched, revealing a silvery metal servo in its place. She looked away, still slightly unnerved by the robotic appendage, something that didn't escape Leona's notice. It never did.

 _"I…I don't want to talk about it,"_ the Radiant Dawn mumbled, _"It's painful,"_

"Leona…"

 _"Cira, please don't…"_

" _Tell_ me," Cira ordered, "I can handle it, I can probably help,"

 _"No,"_

"Leona!"

A sharp pain, akin to a horrible burn, erupted between Cira's temples, making the young woman shriek and grab her head.

 _"…Leave me_ be _,"_ Leona warned, _"I don't want to talk about it, Cira,"_

Cira didn't say anything more. She was still reeling from the burn, she could feel Leona's pain from causing it. She didn't want to hurt Cira, it went against her moral code, but there was no other way to make her stop prying.

Fine then. If Leona didn't want to tell her what was going on…Cira'd just have to find someone who _would_.

It was time to pay Andrew Summers a visit.

* * *

"I was wondering when I'd see you again," Andrew started, looking up from his desk at the red haired, golden armored young woman before him, "Haven't had a new Chosen in a while,"

"Care to tell me why Leona's all of a sudden turned antisocial?" Cira deadpanned, "Or better yet, why I can't ask her what's wrong without getting burned?"

Andrew frowned.

"That…isn't in Leona's nature," he blinked, "She doesn't hurt people unless she absolutely has to. What did you _do_?"

"Me!?" Cira sputtered, "Why do you all of a sudden assume it's _me_?!"

The door creaked open and a young woman of average height and short black hair with a red streak strode in, dressed in white while a blue cape fluttered over her left shoulder. An elegant rapier rested at her side and boy did she look mad.

"Andrew," Victoria Meraux growled, "We 'ave to talk. It's about Fiora,"

The door banged open once again and a tall man dressed in bright armor, but with shadows writhing around him stalked in, his scarlet eyes blazing angrily.

"Care to explain why Zed's gotten even more hostile than ever?" Zayne snarled, his blades flashing out with a subtle clicking sound.

"Why is it all of a sudden something's wrong with the Projects?" Andrew grumbled before freezing and looking up at Cira, "What day is it?"

"Tuesday," Cira deadpanned.

"What _date_?"

"December 21," Victoria told him, "What's so special…"

Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Because that's the anniversary of when six champions were kidnapped from the Institute of War and turned into the Projects we know them as now," Andrew sighed, "It…it was a traumatic time in their lives and ours too…but for them…"

 _"Imagine being taken apart, ripped to pieces and roughly installed with cybernetics,"_ Leona finally spoke, bitterness and pain lacing her voice.

 _"And in ze end…you remember_ nothing _,"_ Fiora added sadly.

 _"Only two are cursed with knowing…or gifted if that is how you see it,"_ Zed growled.

"I remember," Cira shuddered, grabbing her arm as her form flickered, revealing the silver armor, golden visor and her long white hair that cascaded down her back.

"Me too," Victoria nodded, her own form flickering and revealing her own cybernetic form, her shorter white hair slicked back while her pink visor flickered dimly.

"Same," Zayne replied, his armor flickering and changing just as his fellow Projects did, he'd gotten better at keeping Zed under control, so there was no fear of the Master of Shadows lashing out.

"What happened to them? To us?" Cira asked, looking up at Andrew, "Leona won't talk about it…I bet Fiora and Zed are the same, right?"

"I feel like I'm getting my brain poked with something sharp every time I do," Victoria nodded.

"Heh, that's an understatement," Zayne snorted.

"I knew this would come," Andrew sighed, "And if the other Projects find Chosens, they'll want to know too. Come here, there's something you should see,"

He gestured to a screen and he pulled up a security feed.

"Contrary to what most think, we monitor our Champions closely. That day wasn't an exception," he said.

All three Chosen stiffened, Cira's eyes flashing gold while Victoria's turned a stunning icy blue and Zayne's dark eyes flaring scarlet.

"THEN WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO FIND US!?" Zed, Fiora and Leona roared.

"Patience and you'll see," Andrew tried to placate them as he started up the feed.

Cira, Zayne and Victoria reasserted themselves and watched the feed quietly, watching as five Champions: Yi, Yasuo, Lucian, Leona and Fiora all walked down the hallway leading to the transport platform for the Rift.

* * *

"That was a good match," Yasuo grinned, "I haven't had that much fun in a _long_ time,"

"Says the man who died five times," Yi countered, making the Unforgiven shoot him a dirty look.

"Coming out of the jungle like that with your Alpha Strike was _not_ funny, Yi,"

"I thought it was," Yi shrugged, "And Fiora did as well. The look of surprise on your face was…very humorous,"

"I can agree with zat," Fiora grinned, "'earing you scream like a young girl was amusing to me,"

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Yasuo teased, grabbing Fiora and making her give a light shriek as he started rubbing his knuckles on her head.

"Stop it!" Fiora yelled, struggling to get away while the other Champions laughed, "Yasuo! Zat 'urts!"

Unnoticed to them all, a faint green mist wove its way through the hall, weaving its sickly tendrils through their ranks. Leona, however, was the first to feel the effects of the mist. She shook her head, trying to clear away the fog that had entered her vision and she stumbled a step or two.

"Leona, is something wrong?" Yi asked, putting a hand on the young Solari's shoulder.

"Huh?" she blinked, "Oh, no…I'm fine,"

She shook her head, putting a steadying hand on her shield as she leaned against it.

"I…I think I'm fine anyway…" she murmured, "Just…just very dizzy,"

"It cannot be ze battle, can it?" Fiora asked, "Leona, I think you might have gotten bashed in ze 'ead a few times,"

"Taric didn't even _touch_ me," Leona countered, "Lucian made sure of that,"

"Tch, if anything, _Taric's_ the one with a headache," Lucian chuckled, "Oh the stuns. Leona didn't let him get near enough to stun me or let Fortune get me,"

"I had good guidance," Leona admitted, "We had a good team of Summoners,"

"That we did," Yasuo grinned, "We all did well,"

"Even though we were on separate sides," Yi added.

"I didn't know Fiora could _move_ that fast," Yasuo grumbled, making the head of House Laurent laugh loudly.

"It is not _my_ fault you could not keep your vulnerable side away from me, Yasuo," Fiora teased, "But I will admit, Zed was frightening. I lost count of 'ow many times Ryze died to him,"

"As I should be," a low, dark voice replied, making Fiora jump high into the air, a hand on her rapier as she spun to face the Master of Shadows himself.

" _Zed_!" the Grand Duelist hissed, "Do not _do_ zat to me!"

"Scared?" Zed teased, grinning malevolently behind his faceplate.

"Not of you!" Fiora snarled, unsheathing her blade and starting forwards only to get grabbed by a golden hand.

"You know what the League will do if you kill him," Leona warned.

Fiora opened her mouth to protest…just to watch in horror as Leona's knees gave out and the Radiant Dawn crumpled to the floor, groaning slightly.

"What's going on?" Yasuo demanded, catching the young warrior and gently laying her down as Lucian put a hand to his forehead as well.

"I…I have to agree with Leona," he murmured, "I don't feel well either…"

He gave a soft grunt of pain as he too pitched forwards, only for Yi to catch him.

"Something is not right," the Wuju Bladesman started right as Fiora's blade dropped from her hand and she too fell to her knees.

Zed started to back away, his hands in the air.

"It wasn't me," he protested, "I…"

There was a loud explosion and clouds of smoke filled the room…

* * *

And the tape fell into static.

"That's it?" Cira asked, "That's all you know?"

"We managed to locate them months after that…but it was too late, they'd been changed," Andrew told her, helplessly, "Quite a few of them almost killed us when we found them. We still don't know who did this to you all…I have _my_ suspicions…but no one would believe me anyway,"

He gave a sigh, looking at his desk before looking back up at the three Chosens.

"The Projects always get moody around this time. They start acting up and a lot of the time we have to let them rest by taking them out of the League," Andrew explained, "If Yi, Yasuo, and Lucian choose their Chosen, then I'll explain everything to them too. Now, it's getting late, why don't you three go home?"

The three Chosen nodded and started out of the building. Cira froze as Leona spoke up.

 _"Let's not go just yet. I want to see something…you don't mind, do you?"_

"Winter Break remember? Of course not," Cira nodded, "Where to, Leona?"

 _"I will take us there,"_

The transportation crystal warmed in Cira's palm and her world exploded into brilliant particles of sunlight.

 **So, next we'll see where Leona's taken Cira, I won't lie, quite a bit of this will focus on Leo. My reasoning being, she has the most complete memory...you'll see why. Depending on how sadistic I feel like getting, the rating _may_ go up a bit. But for now, I'm letting it set at 'T'.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Reunion

**Had this one typed up too...I just wanted to polish it a bit. We find out where Leo and Cira went...and get to meet two new(ish) people (they were in a previous arc) and we find out that someone else knows about the Projects...a Champion other than Soraka.**

Chapter 2

Reunion

When the light died, Cira stood in the snow, looking at a small village surrounded by swaths of pearly clouds.

"Where are we?" Cira asked.

 _"Let me take over,"_ Leona pleaded, _"I need to do something,"_

Cira hesitated for a second, but did as requested, closing her eyes as the shift happened. Leona opened her golden eyes and breathed in the clear mountain air. She walked forwards, her boots crunching in the snow. The cold didn't bother her, she was so full of the sun's light and warmth it had no effect on her.

"LEONA!" a bunch of child-like voices cheered and the Solari Warrior beamed, kneeling down as a slew of children ran from their homes and nearly tackled her.

"We've missed you!" a little boy chirped, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Where've you been?" a little girl with a split lip asked.

"Away," Leona replied, embracing them all, "You've all grown up so much since I last saw you!"

The children huddled into her embrace, bathing in the sun-like warmth she radiated. A loud gong-like sound ripped through the air, making Leona, and the children, all look up.

"It's starting," a little boy stammered.

 _"What's starting?"_ Cira asked, _"Leona, what's going on?"_

"The Rite of Korr," Leona murmured, standing up as the children ran off.

 _"You mean…_ this _is…"_

"This is Rakkor Village, Cira," Leona replied, "This is where I was born and raised until the Solari took me away…"

She clenched her fists.

"This is where I nearly died,"

* * *

Walking into the crowd of Rakkorans in her sun-gold armor wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous of ideas. But, Leona knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to let anything else stop her. So, instead of walking towards the screams of elation and pain from the arena where many sixteen year olds would breathe their last, Leona traveled to a house on the edge of the village, so far from everyone else that it was very nearly on the edge of the cliff. It faced the eastern skyline so it would have a glorious view of the sunrise and moonrise. Leona paid none of that any mind. She walked up to the house and gently rapped on the door.

A few second ticked by…but the door was eventually opened by a woman with dark red hair and grey eyes. She looked up at Leona and gasped, giving a cry of joy and nearly tackling the young Solari Warrior.

"I've missed you too, Mother," Leona murmured, hugging the woman close.

"Is that who I think it is?" a man with silvery hair and golden eyes asked, walking out of the house and beaming when he saw Leona, "My Little Sun!"

He came forwards and embraced her just as her mother did. And it didn't escape Cira's notice…but Leona was crying, deep heavy sobs that came from pure loneliness.

She missed her family just as Cira missed hers when she was away from them.

"I wondered when you'd show up," a low female voice grumbled as Leona's head shot up, sending a glare over her parents' shoulders.

"Girls…" Leona's mother, Astra, warned as Diana leaned against the house and Leona's grip on her blade tightened, "I'm not going to have any fighting in this house, do you hear me?"

"Not in the house yet," Leona growled with gritted teeth…only to get cuffed upside the head by her mother.

"Leona! Be nice!" she ordered, making Diana snicker.

 _"This is your family?"_ Cira asked, wonder clear in her tone, _"I guess our worlds have more in common than I thought,"_

Leona gave a faint smile and the clouds broke, letting the sun shine. Diana gave a low growl and shank back from the golden light, her pale skin giving off a silvery glow as Leona's tanned skin shone gold.

"Let's get you both inside," Leona's mother smiled, "We've got a lot to talk about,"

* * *

Leona and Diana took their original seats at the dinner table…which unfortunately happened to be _right_ next to each other. Neither of them had let their weapons leave their grasp as they glared at one another.

"Girls…" their mother warned, "No weapons at the table,"

"But… _mother_!" both Diana and Leona whined, making Mir and Cira chuckle.

Their mother shot them an icy glare that made both Chosen of the Sun and Moon quail, _immediately_ putting their weapons: sword, shield and crescent blade, at the back of the room.

 _"Ok, I've decided, I_ love _your mom,"_ Cira cackled as Leona shot the sky a venomous glare.

"I'm glaring at you," she growled softly, "I hope you realize that,"

 _"I do…and I don't care,"_

Leona gave a sigh as she sat back down at the table, giving a slight smile as her mother sat down a large pot of soup and a loaf of bread on the table.

"It's not as much as I hoped for," Astra admitted, "But I hope it's enough for my little warriors,"

"It's your cooking, what's not to like?" Diana snorted.

"For once, we're in agreement," Leona nodded, getting a wry grin from her little sister.

"The sun and moon aren't fighting for once, that's a start," their father, Orion, chuckled, earning himself a smack upside the head from their mother, "Ow,"

The two warriors snickered, trying not to choke on mouthfuls of warm soup and bread. Their parents turned their silver and gold gazes onto their eldest child almost expectantly.

"What happened?" Astra asked.

Leona forced herself to swallow as fear rose in her chest. Did they mean…?

"A year ago," Orion expanded, "When you disappeared,"

Leona's tanned face went white and her hands shook, the spoon clattering out of her hand as fractured memories flickered in front of her vision.

 _A little man, scrawny with frizzy white hair and goggles leaned over me, he spoke, but I can't remember what he said. I heard saws and I screamed as pain erupted in my arms, chest, legs…I screamed as blood,_ my _blood spattered the walls._

 _Error. Memory file corrupted. Error. Error. Error._

"…eona!" Diana's voice snapped as a pale hand grabbed her shoulder.

Leona reacted instinctively, grabbing Diana's hand and flipping her sister over her shoulder and pinning her to the floor, a wild light in the Chosen of the Sun's eyes as a feral, metallic growl ripped from her throat.

 _"Leona! Stop! What are you doing!?"_ Cira screamed.

"Leona," her mother soothed as her father pried her off her sister, "Easy…it's ok, you're safe…I don't know what they did to you, but they can't hurt you again,"

Leona's breathing steadied and she looked up at her sister, her form wavering for a split second…but Diana had seen. Something flared in her little sister's eyes. It looked like _pity_ almost. And then it hit her.

Diana _knew_.

Diana knew she was a Project. That she wasn't human anymore.

* * *

"How did you know?"

Diana looked up at her sister as she prepared to leave once again under the cover of night.

"Know what," the Scorn of the Moon deadpanned, strapping on the last of her armor.

"What I am," Leona replied as her form glitched and revealed her cybernetic form once more, "You didn't fight me back when I attacked you,"

"Mainly because you outweigh me," Diana stated, "Must be all those cupcakes your _boyfriend_ makes you,"

"Typical Diana," Leona chuckled, "Always cracking jokes… _horrible_ ones might I add…at my expense,"

"You're easy to pick on," Diana shrugged, "But to answer your question…who do you think led the search party for you six?"

Leona frowned.

 _"You_ led the search party for us?"

"Well…I'm the one who found you," Diana shrugged, unstrapping her left shoulder pad and pulling down her shirt to expose a ragged scar on her shoulder, "You didn't recognize me…you thought I was a threat and you fought. I'm the only one outside of Andrew and a handful of others that know. Pantheon doesn't. He wasn't there. He was in the party with me, but I found you first. That Piltover scientist with the hammer-cannon thing is the one who created that guise for you…he made sure it was working before I let Pantheon see you,"

"Jayce knows?"

"He just thinks you were badly scarred and burned when the lab exploded from Yi's rampage," Diana replied, "Is that all?"

Leona stepped forwards, her golden visor flickering in the moonlight…and she nearly crushed her little sister in a hug.

"Thank you…for finding me," she whispered, "For not letting me go insane,"

Diana stood stock still as her sister let her go, her form flickering once again to her pre-Project body.

"Um…you're…welcome?" Diana blinked before looking around hastily, "I have to go…I can't let them catch me,"

She bowed her head.

"They still want me dead,"

Leona put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"They won't touch you, I promise," Leona told her, "I swear,"

"A few hours ago, you were going to kill me," Diana pointed out, "Why is it different now?"

"You saved my life," Leona replied, "It's time I return that favor,"

Diana gave Leona a confused look, but she didn't protest against it. Her eyes flickered, turning dark as Mir rubbed the back of her neck.

"Thank you," the Chosen murmured.

Cira took control and put a hand on Mir's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," she told her, "I'm just glad these two aren't fighting each other…but, now you know the truth,"

"The Project Skins aren't just skins…are they,"

"No," Cira shook her head, "We…really look like that, even in our world. But you _can't_ tell _anyone_. Especially don't mention anything to Arthur. Leona doesn't want Pantheon to know…at least not yet. She's scared what he might do if he found out she wasn't completely human anymore,"

"If he really loves her, he'll understand,"

"See!" Cira exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "I'm not the only one!"

 _"Very funny,"_ Leona grumbled, _"We're not telling him yet. I'm_ still _mad at you for making me kiss him when Arthur was Chosen,"_

"Admit it, you _liked_ it," Cira teased, grinning as Mir gave a wry smile.

 _"…Maybe just a little,"_ Leona admitted, making Cira laugh and turn towards Mir.

"Take care of yourself, ok?" she started.

"We're going back to Earth," Mir promised, "there's something Diana wants to take care of first before we'll leave,"

"No getting into trouble, ok?"

"Yes, big sis," Mir teased, smiling, "I know _we're_ not related, Cira, but you fit the roll of big sister _really_ well,"

"I _am_ a big sister," Cira shrugged, "But you better go…the patrols will be here soon,"

Mir gave a nod and with one look up at the moon, she dashed away in a flicker of silver light.

 _"I always envied her for her speed,"_ Leona remarked, _"She could always beat me in a race, but I won the wrestling matches,"_

"Pantheon's cooking?" Cira teased.

Leona groaned.

 _"You're just as bad as Diana!"_ the Radiant Dawn whined, _"Stop picking on me,"_

"Diana's right, you _are_ easy to pick on," Cira chuckled, holding the transport crystal in her palm, "Are we ready to go to Earth again?"

 _"Yes…I just needed to see my family once again, even Diana,"_

"I understand that perfectly," Cira nodded as the crystal warmed, "We need to come back more often, I like your parents,"

 _"They'd like that too,"_ Leona agreed, _"And next time…I can show you more of the mountain,"_

"…I'd like that," Cira smiled as her world exploded into sunlight once more and she reappeared in her room.

The Chosen looked at her hands, watching the silvery armor fade as metal and wire became flesh and blood.

"But for right now…" she started, looking at her own bed, "I think the time's come for a well-deserved good night's sleep,"

 _"I couldn't agree more,"_

 **The next one will take me a bit longer, as I only have a part of it typed up. Next up it's Cira's turn for a nightmare and it gets her determined to figure out the truth.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	3. Memory

**So ah...I kinda got this done in record time. Happens when I'm inspired and listening to certain types of music. Anyway, in this one...the truth comes out and someone else gets clued into the Projects' secret.**

Chapter 3

Memory

 _I woke up, wet, cold and for the most part alone in this tube…they'd put so many wires into me it was a wonder I could still see my own skin. I looked up as the door opened, as they dragged a poor woman in, she was unconscious and covered head to toe in dark silver armor. She looked as if they built her for speed and grace…but it was the woman's hair that told me who it was. The familiar black bob with a red streak. Fiora…oh Sun, what did they do to you?! A shadowy figure, blurred by the water and glass, pointed at the tube next to me. The grunts picked Fiora up and dragged her into the tube, slamming it shut and starting to fill it with water again._

 _I saw Fiora stir, shaking her head wearily as she began to wake up…only to start panicking as the water level rose. Fiora couldn't swim, I remember that from a short duel we had…I accidently knocked her into a pond in the Institute's gardens…I had to dive in and rescue her. Water had terrified her since she was a child, she'd only told me and Shauna about this, mainly because the three of us were close._

 _Fiora started shrieking in fear, her voice turned into something not quite human…and that's when the lightning started. What started as shrieks of fear quickly morphed into shrieks of pain as lightning bit into her slender frame, I watched, unable to do anything, as the water dried up and Fiora fell to the container's floor, convulsing as the lightning still bit into her. Our captor turned the display off and opened the container…just for my friend to topple forwards, still sparking as her body flickered once, twice, and then glowed a soft, yet vibrant pink._

 _Our captor gave a triumphant laugh as a soft, staticky groan came from Fiora and she feebly pushed herself off the floor, wobbling on her feet as she trembled before our captor. She deactivated the slender pink band over her face, letting it retract back into her helmet, revealing dark blue…nearly black eyes that stared lifelessly out of her too pale face…and then immediately looked, defeated, at the floor._

 _"Look at me," our captor ordered and immediately Fiora's head snapped up, her dark eyes lasering in on him, "See? I told you…you are better off this way,"_

 _He pointed at the container Fiora had come from._

 _"Go," he told her and Fiora obeyed silently, her metal shod feet making faint clicking sounds on the metal floor._

 _I raised a metal threaded hand to the glass, hoping to get Fiora's attention…but no such luck. That's when I realized something. This wasn't my friend. No, what stood in that container wasn't Fiora the Grand Duelist, this wasn't Fiora Laurent. This…white-haired, glowing creature was just a poor, unfeeling machine. Fiora Laurent was dead, this machine took her place…_

 _"Do not worry, Leona," our captor told me as he came up to the glass, "Your time will come soon enough,"_

 _No. I won't let him do that to me! I failed to protect Fiora, I'm not going to fail the others! I brought my fist down on the glass, bubbles streaming in silver torrents from the mouthpiece as I thrashed, trying to get free and screaming curses at our captor as I did. I brought my fist down again, the glass creaking but not breaking._

 _I. Want. Out! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF THIS SUN-FORSAKEN CONTAINER!_

 _I raised my fist for another strike…when lightning filled my vision and bit harshly into my frame. I was burning, burning under the water. I'd been burned before by both flame and by the sun…this was worse,_ so _much worse! A shriek left my throat and I thrashed in the water, feeling my hair get caught up in the wires and yanking as my head's movements stretched them out beyond their limit. It hurt, oh dear Sun it hurt!_

 _Please, make it stop…make it stop…stop…please…_

* * *

Cira shot up with a scream as she held her arms to her chest, shuddering badly as tears streamed down her face.

"Dear God…Leona…what was…"

There was a few moments of silence…

 _"I don't want to talk about it, Cira,"_ Leona shuddered, _"Please don't make me…I don't want to relive that again…please…"_

"So it _was_ a memory…"

 _"…Yes…"_ Leona sighed, _"It was…but as you saw…not all of it is clear. There is still much that I can't remember…like who did this to us…all I can see is a blurred shape in my memory. Every time I try I get an error and threatened with a system shutdown. I've stopped trying long ago…I'm begging, Cira,_ don't _make me relive that! I'll do anything…just_ not _that…"_

Cira sat in the darkness, blinking rapidly. Leona was _that_ afraid of her past…it didn't make sense to Cira, she knew that there was a lot of pain concerning the Radiant Dawn, but this… _this_ needed to be worked out. The Projects needed their peace and as long as they couldn't remember…they wouldn't have it.

"Leona, I know you're going to be upset by what I'm asking you to do," Cira warned, "But I _need_ to know what happened. I need you to tell me what happened to you six. It's the only way you're going to get peace. No, scratch that. All _six_ of you need to get out what happened. If you hide what happened you're going to hurt yourselves. Look at Zed for example, do you think he _wanted_ to be a freaking psychopath? Or Fiora! Losing her emotions every time she changes? Or Yi…who can't remember anything of his past when he shifts. You six _have_ to tell us,"

 _"…You're right,"_ Leona mumbled, _"It's been long enough…but Andrew will have to help. Perhaps he can figure out a way to remove the blocks on our memories and help us punish the one responsible for this,"_

"Maybe," Cira nodded, "But right now, we need to get some sleep…it's not even midnight yet,"

Leona didn't respond, but Cira pulled up the blankets around her so that she was thoroughly wrapped and safe before falling asleep…

That didn't mean the nightmares stopped though.

* * *

"Rough night?" Andrew asked as Cira wearily walked into his office, sitting down in a chair across from his desk.

"You could say that," Cira mumbled tiredly, "Andrew, we _have_ to do something about this. I know I'm not the only one who's had these nightmares. Victoria and Zayne have told me about theirs too. We need to get the Projects together and _fix_ this. It's not just the trauma…it's their memories trying to come back,"

"You're saying we have them remember all the pain they've been through," Andrew deadpanned, "Leona…any say on this?"

The Radiant Dawn's eyes flashed gold and she nodded.

"We talked about this," Leona mumbled, "I don't like causing Cira pain and if the block on my memories is causing it…then we need to destroy that. We need closure, Andrew. Yas and I can't cover what happened much longer…it's time the other four found out the truth, that our _Chosens_ found out the truth,"

"What do you suggest we do?" Andrew asked, "How would we even _get_ to your memories, Leona?"

The Radiant Dawn stopped for a moment, thinking, only to look up.

"Jayce," she stated.

"What about him?"

"He's the one who created these holograms for us…maybe he could help us?"

"No Viktor?" Andrew asked, "He _is_ the one who's skilled in this area,"

"He's also the one who tricked the Battlecasts," Leona deadpanned, "I trust him as far as Teemo could throw him. Heimerdinger and Rumble are also in that list…I don't want anyone who changed another Champion to mess with my memory. I find it hard to trust someone like that,"

"Jayce it is," Andrew nodded, "I'll send for him and the other Projects, just wait here,"

* * *

Jayce held the Mercury Hammer loosely in his hand as he walked into Andrew's office. The Defender of Tomorrow stopped as he saw six of his fellow Champions before him.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked, looking at Andrew, "You told me you wanted to see me…but didn't say that you had others in here before me. I can come back later if you want to finish…"

"Jayce, we need you here," Leona started, coming forwards, "I asked if you could be here for two reasons. One, I wanted to thank you for helping us all those years ago after we were brought back to the Institute,"

"Your holo-tech," Jayce nodded, looking at the other Champions, "Still working good?"

"Very," Fiora nodded with a smile, "But Leona says zat zere is anozer reason she wanted you 'ere,"

Jayce turned back to Leona, who had her head turned in slight embarrassment.

"The second reason…is that I wanted to ask your help, Jayce," she told him, "You're good with computers, machines…we've seen that. This will be a challenge for you though…"

She held out her hands at Jayce's confused expression and her form flickered, her golden armor turned silver while her fiery red hair paled to a stark white.

"This is what you were instructed to hide," Leona told him, her voice taking a metallic bite, "We weren't burned…we were turned into these machines,"

She turned towards the others, her visor dim as she looked at their shocked expressions.

"Yas and I lied to you to keep you safe," Leona admitted, "This is what we all truly look like. What we're hiding,"

"That can't be true…" Yi shook his head, "We would remember…wouldn't we?"

"For some reason, you guys don't," Yasuo shrugged, his own form flickering, "Just me and Leo. That's why you wanted Jayce here…isn't it, Leo?"

Leona nodded, turning to a stunned Jayce.

"We want you to take out the block on our memories. _All_ of them," Leona told him, "Please, Jayce. We've lived with the nightmares, the confusion, the pain for three years now. We want closure. Can you give it to us?"

The Defender of Tomorrow looked at the Radiant Dawn before giving a slow nod.

"I don't know how successful I'll be, but I'll do my best," he promised, "I do need to know who I'm supposed to work with first,"

"Me," Leona said, "My memory's the most complete…I don't know where you can get to it…"

"May I?" Jayce asked, gesturing at the taller Champion.

Leona gave a nod and gracefully sat down, the metal struts making up her legs creaking slightly and making an unnerved shudder run through the Project's frame.

"I swear, the one who did this to you all is going to feel my hammer," Jayce growled softly to himself as he touched the female Project, making her shudder at the contact.

"Your hands are cold," Leona grumbled, making Jayce laugh.

"You can feel that?" he asked incredulously, "I'm surprised. Your armor's warm though…you still generate heat?"

"Me yes, them I don't think so,"

"No," Yasuo piped up, "Leo's the only one with warm armor, we can feel people touching us or anything we touch just like we could before all this…we don't know how or why though,"

Jayce hummed thoughtfully as he brushed Leona's hair off her neck, giving an 'aha!' of triumph as he found a small panel. His diligent fingers touched the panel…only to get a sharp growl as Leona jerked away, servo clamping down on her neck protectively.

"Leo…" Yasuo warned.

"That felt _very_ odd," Leona shuddered, "What did you _do_ ,"

"I just touched it!" Jayce protested, "I didn't hurt you…at least I didn't mean to,"

Leona's visor flickered once before she relaxed and settled back. Yasuo and Lucian came over, both holding the Radiant Dawn's arms to her side.

"Just so you don't take his head off," Yasuo reassured her as Jayce went to the panel again.

Leona nearly jumped out of her seat while Jayce managed to find a switch and pressed it…only for the Radiant Dawn to _instantly_ fall limp, circuits barely glowing.

"What did you _do_?!" Fiora demanded, coming forwards.

"She's just sleeping," Jayce reassured her, eyes lighting up as he pulled something out of the panel, "And here it is,"

It was a chip, shimmering with tiny bars of golden light. The Defender of Tomorrow immediately looked at Andrew, who had been silent the whole time.

"Here," Andrew started, going underneath his desk and pulling out a laptop from Earth, "It's from Earth, but I'm sure it'll work for what you need Jayce,"

"Ah, more Earth technology I get to play with," the Champion grinned as Andrew took the memory chip and plugged it into a drive before attaching said drive to the laptop, "That eye pod was interesting. Ezreal wouldn't let me have it once I let him look at it,"

Andrew shook his head as Jayce sat down and started working on decoding the chip. The Summoner looked at the other Projects, noticing that they were worriedly watching over their fellow.

"She'll wake up once Jayce is done," Andrew promised as he walked towards them, "Let's get her someplace more comfortable than that chair, let her and Cira rest,"

He tried to pick the Radiant Dawn up, but Yasuo and Lucian beat him to it, picking the unconscious Support up and looping her arms around their shoulders before walking out the door. Andrew got in front of the other Projects and opened the door to Leona's quarters, letting them set her down on the bed before leaving.

* * *

Hours later, Jayce came up to Andrew and placed Leona's chip in his palm.

"I've gotten the others done too," he told him, face unreadable, "They remember now,"

"What's wrong," Andrew started as Jayce's face turned dark and furious.

"I know who did this to them," he growled, "One's dead…the other I can't touch,"

"What? _Why_?" Andrew sputtered.

Jayce shook his head, pointing at Leona's chip.

"Install that and let Leona tell you,"

And with that, the Defender of Tomorrow turned on his heel and walked away, his knuckles white on the grip of the Mercury Hammer.

Andrew frowned, looking at the chip in his hand before looking towards the first Chosen's room. What _possibly_ had Jayce this worked up? He'd read the file on the Defender of Tomorrow, the only time he'd heard about Jayce that mad was when Viktor destroyed his lab, taking that crystal from him.

The Summoner quietly walked into Leona's room and up to the bed where Leona slept, peacefully for once. He gave a sigh, he hated to do this…but it needed to be done. He gently lifted Leona's head and slipped the chip back into the panel on her neck.

Leona's circuits blazed brilliant gold…and she started shrieking to high heavens, thrashing and tangling herself in the sheets before tumbling out of bed, still screaming and flailing.

"Leona…Cira…it's ok!" Andrew cried, wrapping his arms around the terrified Champion, "It's ok…easy, easy…"

Leona's flailing began to transform into shaking and then shuddering before she finally went still.

"I…I…" she stammered, holding her head in her servos as her shoulders began to hitch with sobs, "I remember…I remember _everything_ ,"

"What happened," Andrew asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Leona…"

Her form flickered, transforming back into her 'Classic' skin.

"I…It was dark…so dark…" she whispered, "I couldn't see…"

 **After Heimer, Rumble and Viktor, Jayce seemed to be the one with the most knowledge when it came to machines and computers. He's also the one that sneaks into Andrews office and plays around with the Earth-tech. Since Heimer, Rumble and Victor had hands in changing Champions (Battlecasts and Mechas) I figured Leona'd have a distrust of them handling their memories and just a general unease being around them. Next though...next is the beginning of the flashbacks. It'll be told as if it's happening that moment, no switching to the present.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	4. Only Human

**Sorry 'bout the wait, Valentine's day with my boyfriend. I _will_ have a special up soon though, just not today :P Anyway, here's the first of the memory chapters. I hope you like what I have here, as you'll find out something about Leona and _who_ is actually behind this.**

Chapter 4

Only Human

 _Three Years Prior_

Yasuo was the first to awaken. It was dark, he had _no_ idea where he was…and based on the breaths he heard, he was _not_ alone. He tried to sit up, only to discover that he was strapped down to a cold, hard metal table. The Unforgiven strained, growling darkly as he tried to free himself…only for a faint groan on his right to sound off, making him stop.

"Wha…where…" came a very heavily Demacian accented, female voice, "What is zis place?"

"Fiora?" Yasuo called as Fiora tried to free herself, "Fi, don't bother, you can't break them,"

"Says you!" Fiora snapped, trying to free herself as another voice sounded, stirring in the darkness.

"Fiora…Yasuo…is that you?" came Lucian's voice.

"Yeah, it's us," Yasuo called back, "Don't know where we are though…"

"My _head_ …" another male voice groaned, younger sounding than both Yasuo and Lucian, but older than Fiora, "What happened?"

"Zed?" a third male voice asked, older and more mature than the former.

"Yi?" Yasuo tentatively called out, "That you?"

"Yes," came the older voice's reply, "What…"

"Everyone stop," Zed's voice ordered and Yasuo could see the Master of Shadows straining to sit up.

The Unforgiven blinked rapidly, wait…when could he _see_? A few moments ago, everything was pitch black…

And that's when a _sixth_ voice came into play.

"What…what's going on?" a very young, female voice stammered and Yasuo looked at the source of the glow…just to see Leona's wide golden eyes looking around frantically, "It's so dark…I can't see…it's so dark…what happened to the light?"

"Oh no," Fiora started as Leona's light started to dim to something barely even noticeable and the girl started struggling, seemingly terrified.

"What?" Yasuo asked, making the Grand Duelist sigh.

"Leona is afraid of ze dark," Fiora explained before turning towards Leona, "Leona…"

But the Radiant Dawn was _beyond_ talking to. She frantically tried to get the restraints off her wrists, straining and jerking, _panicking_.

"It's so dark…I need the light…get me out of here please, please, _please_!" the young Champion begged and pleaded, her voice broken and sounding almost like a child's, "Please…"

It took him a few moments, but Yasuo remembered that Leona technically _was_ still a child. She'd only been a part of the League for a year and she had joined when she was seventeen. Other than Diana, Lux, Jinx, and Annie, Leona was among the youngest of the Champions.

"Leona," Yi started, turning his gaze towards the panicking Solari, "I need you to listen to me. I need you to imagine a place where you feel _safe_ ,"

The nearly glowing golden eyes locked on him as Leona tried to get free once more. Yi tried once again.

"Close your eyes," he instructed as Leona did as she was asked, "Take a deep breath…that a girl…now, tell me, what can you see?"

"Yi, this is ridiculous," Yasuo growled, only to get shushed by Lucian as Leona began to speak.

"I see…it's springtime," Leona started, her glow starting to steady, "The snow's melting off the mountain, I'm in one of the fields. There's a tree…it's been there for ages but it's the only one for a long while. I'm sitting in its shade, picking at the blue, pink, white and gold flowers around the roots. My friend is sitting next to me…he's brought a basket full of things for lunch. The sun is shining, so beautiful in the blue sky…not a cloud to be seen…"

She calmly opened her eyes, only to frown.

"Where am I?" she asked softly.

"Dunno," Yasuo shrugged, "But your glow's telling me that it's a factory of some sort,"

"We're together, aren't we?" Yi countered, "We can figure this out,"

"I won't let anything happen to you," Leona promised, casting her head about as she looked at the slightly less dark room, "I promise,"

"We must work together if we are to get out of here alive," Zed agreed, "But what are we going to do until then?"

The five other Champions looked at each other helplessly.

They didn't know.

"I say we get some rest," Lucian suggested, "We'll need our strength if we want to get out alive,"

There wasn't a disagreement in the room. But, as soon as the last of the Champions went to sleep, a host of dark shapes shot into the room, unbinding them, stripping them of their armor and dragging them to six tall, glass containers.

The shapes grabbed needles and wires, shoving them into the Champions, pouring sedatives into their strong bodies to keep them from waking and destroying the ones who held them captive. By the time the shapes were done, the six Champions stood in liquid-filled containers, breathing deep and steadily through tubes that covered their mouths and noses.

They didn't know that they were being watched.

* * *

In the next room, hidden behind a one way window, stood a man in a white lab coat with frizzy white hair and laboratory goggles perched upon his nose.

He'd watched the Champions as they'd woken, watched them find out that each other was there, watched Leona's panic attack, watched as they calmed her down long enough to get her inner light to shed some luminescence upon the dark room. They worked well together, and it wouldn't stop just because they were away from the League.

He heard footsteps behind him and his head tilted up.

"Wondered when you'd get here," he started.

"I have been here for a while," another male voice replied, this one with a faint metallic tinge in it, "You just never noticed, Professor Pididly. Are they here?"

"They're all here, all prepped and ready," the first man, Professor Stanwick Pididly started, looking up at the glow of yellow optic light as a metal claw of sorts stretched out and snatched the clipboard from his hands.

"Seems like it," the person standing next to him hummed as he took the clipboard from the claw and scanned over it, "They might not be the League's most powerful…but they each have strengths unique to them,"

He walked into the room and towards the six containers, looking at the six Champions floating in liquid within. Each was hooked up to myriad wires, keeping them breathing and keeping them alive…but also siphoning out blood and replacing it with something else.

The metal man stopped in front of them, looking at them all with a sinister smile behind his faceplate. His eyes lit upon the dark form of Lucian so strange without his ever present guns, on Zed's unmasked and scarred face, on Leona's fiery red hair that floated and flickered like a flame under the water.

"Why them," Professor Pididly demanded, "Why not kidnap Garen or Darius or someone like that,"

"Because besides Fiora, none of them are truly that important," the man replied, "Zed might be the leader of the Order of Shadow and Leona the Solari's pet…but they aren't beneficial to society or that well known outside of their circles. Zed rarely leaves the monastery unless there's a summons from the League, Lucian wishes to be left alone so he may find a way to get his precious Senna back or figure out how to kill Thresh without the League punishing him, Yi is a peaceful soul who prefers the company of Wukong and a few others, Yasuo is an exile who would be killed if he was to set foot in Ionia without bringing the one who framed him to justice and Leona? She just prefers to stay on Mount Targon with the Solari, watching the sun go on its journey. Fiora was not an intended target, seeing as she is the head of a Demacian Noble House. She will be sorely missed. But, she was with the other five so we will find a use for her as well,"

"You're going to do the same thing to them as the Battlecasts…aren't you Viktor?"

The man, Viktor the Machine Herald, glared heatedly at the professor.

"One thing's for sure, I'm not making the mistake of leaving their memories intact," he growled, turning to face a table on which the six's weapons and armor lay, "You managed to take their weapons…"

"Leona's armor proved the hardest to get off," the professor explained, "Then again…it has very strong magic forged in it. Most Mount Targon relics do. Do you want to keep them and give them to their owners once they're finished?"

"…In a way," Viktor replied with a smile in his voice, "Melt them down… _all of them_. But keep them separate…Their armor and weapons shall become part of them,"

He looked up at the nearest Champion, giving a wry smile. This…this was going to be interesting.

 **Yes, it's my personal belief that Viktor's the one who did this to them...my boyfriend agrees. I mean, _come on_ , augmenting people with cybernetics? That is _so_ Viktor! I will say this...I'm making him evil here...now, there _is_ someone who Chose him, but they don't know _(that_ will take place before the Projects figure everything out). There's a feeling of unease that Leona, Zed and Fiora have concerning him but they can't put their finger on it. As Jayce said one of the people responsible is dead (the professor, Yi killed him on accident) and the other one he can't touch (Viktor, because the League would punish him greatly if he did).**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	5. Preparations

**And now we have the six realizing who did this to them as we start getting into the sadistic (starting to slide into 'M' territory) side of things. This one's basically in Fiora's point of view.**

Chapter 5

Preparations

The sudden burst of _freezing_ cold air jolted her awake. Demacia had been cold towards the Great Barrier to the south and _especially_ towards Freljord to the north. But the capital where she had been born and raised was warm…

 _This_ was something completely different.

Fiora blinked blearily, noting that something wet was trickling down her face almost as if she'd just been yanked from a bathtub or fountain. She felt rough hands on her grabbing her and pulling her towards a table. The Grand Duelist gave a weak struggle, but it felt as if her limbs were made of lead and she were moving through a vat of Targon honey. What did they…?

And then it snapped.

They'd drugged her, some sort of sedative had been put into her body, robbing it of its graceful speed resulted from many, _many_ years of practice.

Whoever had her slammed her onto the table, making her breath rush out in a pained groan. She shuddered greatly as her bare skin met the icy metal slab.

She raised her head, pitifully, just to see the others being dragged out of these tube-like containers and roughly handled just as she was before being strapped to their own respective tables.

"What…do you…want?" Fiora croaked, even attempting to speak was horribly slow and painful.

The shadowy figures never responded, instead silently continuing their work. Fiora moved her head, trying to take in her surroundings…when she noticed she was able to move a bit easier.

The drug was wearing off.

Their captors apparently didn't noticed, as one of them grabbed a stirring Leona, whose movements started coming faster and more fluid. Fiora strained against her bindings, trying to get free right as Leona gave a sharp cry when they dragged her out of the container. The Grand Duelist watched as Leona's hand snapped out, her fingernails raking against her jailer's face, ripping off skin…

Only for the Radiant Dawn to shriek in fear as her jailer's whole _face_ came off, the skin hitting the floor with a dull smacking sound. The other five Champions stared in shock as the jailer didn't let go of Leona, clutching his face in pain. Instead, he grabbed her arm even harder, twisting and making Leona cry out…

And there was a great snapping sound as Leona's right arm, her sword arm, broke.

Leona gave a loud yell of pain, but fell silent shortly after, biting her lip so hard that Fiora could see blood running down the Radiant Dawn's chin. Fiora had met with Targon warriors off the firt before…tough as the mountain they came from, her father had once said. They had to be, a battle to the death that each one of them, save for _one_ , had to face. Leona stayed true to her Rakkoran heritage and didn't let them know that the pain shooting through her arm made her want to shriek. Their captor then dragged the young Solari towards the table, slamming her, like the others, onto the slab and roughly strapping her to the table.

Fiora stared at the captor, her already pale face going nearly white. This was _no_ human. Sparks flickered from where Leona's nails had raked along the smooth, gunmetal grey metal that made up this…this _thing_ 's face. Sickly yellow light poured from its eyes, but instead of being soft and wet like human eyes, it was hard glass and wire that burned out of its socket, like a torch.

"It…It looks like something Viktor made…" Yi started, twisting his wrists and trying to alleviate the pain that was already starting to make itself noticed as it carved angry scarlet lines into his bare wrists.

"Very clever of you," a male, slightly metallic voice chuckled, making all six heads snap to him, "I was almost afraid you wouldn't figure it out,"

* * *

Viktor would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little excited. Six strong, powerful Champions brought down by just a few chemicals mixed together. He walked into the room, watching the looks of horror and anger etched upon the six's faces.

He looked them over, eyes lighting on the pale red-head laying on one of the tables. His eyes narrowed in what seemed like anger as he spied Leona's awkwardly bent arm. He strode towards her, touching said arm and making Leona give a muffled scream as she bit her lip even harder, sending more and more blood down her chin.

"Your arm wasn't broken when you got here," Viktor growled, glaring at the sparking drone that stood sentinel beside the young Champion, "You. What happened to her,"

 **"The Radiant Dawn tried to escape,"** the drone stated, **"Force was necessary to deter that,"**

Viktor's eyes narrowed even more, barely letting out the yellowed light from the glass objects. He didn't want the Champions harmed…it could jeopardize everything if they were. Granted, a broken arm would heal and if worse came to worse, he'd just replace the Solari's arm. Not like she was going to exactly _need_ that appendage made of flesh and bone…but still…it helped settle the mold of what was going to happen. He looked at Leona once more, seeing how her skin carried a sheen of sweat from the pain and her normally tanned features took on a pallid white tone. She was in a _lot_ of pain, but she was putting on a brave face so that the other Champions wouldn't worry…how _sweet_.

He turned to the drone. This couldn't go unpunished…

* * *

Fiora was _really_ trying to keep her temper. She had her mother's temper, that was for sure, a red-hot explosion once she got worked up enough. And seeing Viktor walk in, _gloating_ , and checking over them all? Her anger was _very_ justified. _But_ , she had to hold her sharp tongue. Viktor was currently the _only_ one that could let them out. If they made him mad…there was no telling what would happen.

Suddenly, Viktor's clawed servo snapped out, grabbing the drone by the neck and lifting it high. Fiora's blue eyes widened in horror as the appendage snapped the drone's head off as if it were merely twisting the cap off a bottle. Sparks, oil and some unidentifiable glowing liquid showered the floor as the drone fell lifelessly to the floor.

The Grand Duelist's eyes narrowed slightly.

Whatever Viktor had planned for them, she doubted it was going to be pleasant…

"It took a lot of planning to _get_ you six here," Viktor growled as he kicked the drone away and a few grunts walked in bearing materials that Fiora couldn't exactly see, "It'd be a shame to lose you now,"

"Why are you doing this to us!?" Yasuo snarled, thrashing as Viktor oversaw the preparation for his and the other five's enhancements.

"I am the inventor, a bold experimenter," Viktor replied with a smug grin as one of the grunts zapped the Unforgiven and made him shriek.

He walked towards Zed, who thrashed and strained in his bonds, trying to get enough energy built up to make a shadow.

"Join as my acolyte and I will be your mentor," Viktor told him, making him snarl angrily as his scarlet eyes glared heatedly at Viktor.

"What makes you think we'll will do _zat_?" Fiora scoffed as Viktor grabbed her manacled wrist and squeezed it with his robotic hand, making her cry out in pain.

"Science will destroy you, it will build you anew," Viktor promised, "The gifts I offer now? Eternal power! A new point of view!"

"We don't need your help," Lucian growled, his dark eyes blazing with light that rivaled those of his guns as he strained to break his own bonds, "We don't want to be 'rebuilt'. We're fine the way we are, flawed as we are,"

"Steel will fix your flaws, you will rise above _human_ laws," Viktor told him as he flipped a switch and sent the berths vertical so that the six captives looked like they were standing, "You will mock them made of meat, they'll drop to _worship_ at your feet,"

"What makes you think we _want_ this?" Yi demanded, "Viktor! You have gone mad!"

"Mad?" Viktor scoffed as he pressed another button, this time making wicked looking arms drop down from the ceiling, positioning themselves around the captive Champions, "This is what we're going to do…I'll give you a choice. Replace all your petty emotions or keep your blood,"

"Leave us _alone_ Viktor!" Leona growled, golden eyes fiery through pain and fury, "Let us go and we won't hold this against you. You _know_ the punishment for killing a League member…what do you think the League will do when they find out you've killed _six_?"

"What makes you think I am going to kill you?" Viktor asked, "I am taking this as a no…"

He pressed a button and the instruments shot forwards, piercing through the Champions and shocking them repeatedly, making them shriek in pain as they twitched and thrashed, trying to get away but failing due to their shackles.

"They're fodder for my labs," Viktor muttered to himself before speaking louder and to the Champions as the instruments broke and burned them to make it easier for Viktor to implement his plan, "your bodies are so frail…but do not worry. Soon, you will be invincible. The forerunners of the glorious evolution…"

He gave an elated smile.

"I won't let those two rats outdo me with their Mechas. I might have failed with the Battlecasts…but with you?" he chuckled, "I won't fail with you…my Projects,"

 **Concerning the Professor and Viktor, _yes_ I know they're rivals. BUT Stanwick has the most experience with installing cybernetics into people other than himself (He's the one who revived Urgot and supposedly helped with Sion). They're working together...doesn't mean they _like_ each other. Oh no...they still very much hate each other. BUT next...I'm thinking I'm going to start taking apart a few Champions. OR I might flash to what's happening at the Institute during the time of the kidnappings. Who knows! Let me know what you guys want to see and I'll see what I can do. Until next time!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	6. Startup Sequence: Fiora

**I got to be sadistic with this one. You guys wanted to see the first Project, and here she is. Fiora was my first victim. Also...remember Leona's broken arm? Well...it's not broken anymore...you'll see what I mean.**

Chapter 6

Startup Sequence: Fiora

It was nothing short of torture. Every moment. For Leona, being in the tube wasn't _too_ bad seeing as how the water eased the pain of her arm by keeping it floating somewhat. First it had been broken by the drone, which hurt badly. _Now_ however…Viktor decided to step up the experiment concerning her. He didn't set her arm or put it in a splint…

He completely _removed_ it and forcefully replaced it with a metal arm.

Leona gently clenched her right hand, shuddering at the scraping feeling and the soft clinking sound of the metal digits against her 'palm'. She could still _feel_ with that arm, strangely enough, she could feel the smoothness of the metal, the softness of her skin as she touched her other arm with it.

She cast a look at the others, watching as Fiora started to wake up, finally. Although…maybe that wasn't such a good thing.

The Grand Duelist blinked once, twice, trying to get her bearings…only for the heart monitor rigged to her start to shriek as Fiora mimicked it, screaming and sending silvery streams of bubbles hurtling towards the top as she frantically bashed her fists against the glass tube.

Her racket brought the attention of Viktor and the Professor both, causing them both to rush towards her. The Professor messed with a few dials attached to the container as Fiora thrashed, her fear of drowning lending her strength…

Until, slowly, she started calming down, her movements slowing more and more until she floated weakly in the water. Leona put her still human hand on the glass, golden eyes worried as Fiora's icy blue ones dimmed and fluttered closed while her head bowed towards her chest.

"She's sedated…for now," the Professor stated, walking around to face the unconscious Grand Duelist, "Viktor, it's been two months! We're going to run out of sedative if we don't do something about her and _fast_ ,"

"I agree," Viktor nodded before turning to the grunts, "Get the operating room ready…our Grand Duelist is about to become the greatest swordswoman of the age. And _make_ sure the bindings are going to be tight…she nearly got loose the last time,"

Leona watched as the grunts all ran off and the water started to drain in Fiora's container, having her slowly collapse to the floor, her back against the smooth glass walls. She watched, helplessly as they grabbed her and dragged her out of the tube, strapping her to a gurney and wheeling her small, pale form towards a set of double doors.

The Radiant Dawn bowed her head, closing her eyes in shame. She couldn't do _anything_ and it was killing her inside. She was, for the first time since her Awakening…

Completely and utterly helpless.

* * *

Fiora lay shivering and bare on a metal table, strapped down and restrained. After all, she _had_ tried to throttle one of the grunts the last time…they weren't making that mistake again. She tried breaking the restraints even though it would do no good…

"Still fighting, eh?" the Professor asked and Fiora turned towards him as he approached, "Don't, you know it's useless,"

"I never 'old back…and I _never_ give up," she hissed, straining once more, her icy blue gaze absolutely frigid.

The Professor gave a smile and leaned down next to her, her heart monitor's rapid beeping sped up and her hands clenched. She was looking for a battle, that was for sure.

He grabbed her chin, forcing the Grand Duelist to look at him…and that's when she struck.

Fiora's head snapped down and her pearly white teeth clamped on the fleshy part of his hand, making him roar and try to shake her off. She bit down harder, blood starting to ooze from the miniscule gap between Fiora's teeth and the Professor's hand.

"Enough!" the Professor snarled, grabbing a cattle prod and jabbing her in the side with it.

The pronged ends met bare skin and Fiora shrieked, letting go of his hand as the smell of lightning scorched metal and burned flesh filled the air. He jabbed her again, and again, and again, sinking the twin prongs of the prod into the pale flesh and gunmetal silver metal.

Fiora screamed louder and louder, thrashing and trying to get away until her body fell limp from the shock. The Professor growled darkly, shaking his hand and sending crimson droplets spattering against a computer screen as he tapped a few buttons, Fiora's slender body still twitching from the shock as multiple instruments came down.

He said nothing, just watched in cruel satisfaction as the instruments struck, tearing through her as the Demacian Noble screamed, cried, and, to his surprise, begged for him to cease. He watched as the instruments tore through muscle and bone, injecting hot, molten metal into her body, transforming it into something as deadly and graceful as the rapier that she had once wielded. He watched as her arms and legs were taken from her only to be replaced with silver, metal appendages that resembled them, watched as Fiora shrieked until her voice became nothing more than a few rasps. Soon, the gunmetal grey armor that had covered patches of her body soon encased it all. He pressed another button, making the instruments fall back. This last part needed to be done by hand…

Fiora's trembling body fell back to the table, twitching as sweat cast a glittering sheen over her wan face and tears streamed from her pale blue eyes while her mouth gaped, gasping for air like a fish out of water, short whimpers of pain escaping her.

"Now…for the last part," he started, picking up a scalpel and coming close, tracing the contours of her face as he did, "Just the head to do…"

"Stop…" Fiora croaked, weakly turning her head.

"Oh but I can't just stop halfway now, can I?" he asked, shrugging as he sliced her cheek.

Fiora cried out, pulling away from the blade as he slashed again, this time against her forehead. And he continued to do so…sending crimson scarlet drops of blood spattering into the air as she shrieked from the touch of the blade.

He reached over to the desk beside the operating table, picking up a helmet that Viktor had designed. The Professor grabbed Fiora's hair, pulling it back as she whimpered in pain, weakly shaking her head 'no' as thin lines of crimson ran down her face. But, with a rough shove, he forced the helmet onto Fiora's head, internally flinching at the resulting scream as the bolts he had installed in the Grand Duelist's head magnetized to the helmet, making sure it would _never_ come off.

The Professor gave a grim nod as the Grand Duelist suddenly fell silent, blacking out from the pain. She was ready…they just needed to do one last thing and then the Grand Duelist would be _perfect_.

* * *

They put Fiora back in the container, unconscious and extremely pale from the torture she'd just gone through. There was one last step and she would be finished…the first of the Projects to be. And according to the Professor, that was to shock her into activation. Viktor gave an excited smile as he pressed a button on the consol, and the liquid suddenly was filled with bolts of lightning arching into the dim silver metal on Fiora's slender frame. The Grand Duelist's circuits and visor suddenly flashed on with a brilliant blaze of pink and she gave an ear-piercing shriek. Something akin to the tearing of metal and a human scream.

The lightning continued to arc into her until the liquid had evaporated, leaving the container dry and Fiora convulsing on the container floor. Viktor shut the display off and opened the container…just for the Grand Duelist to topple forwards, still sparking as her circuits flickered once, twice, and then glowed steadily.

Viktor gave a triumphant laugh as a soft, staticky groan came from Fiora and she feebily pushed herself off the floor, wobbling on her feet as she trembled before Viktor. The Machine Herald looked at his First Project, giving a satisfied smile.

Her slender body spoke of speed, grace and aerodynamic beauty…the only parts Viktor wasn't satisfied with to be completely honest…was that the shock treatment had turned Fiora's pale skin and black hair a pure snowy white. She deactivated her visor, letting it retract back into her helmet, revealing dark blue…nearly black eyes that stared lifelessly out of her too pale face.

She was _perfect_.

He looked at the other Projects, all either unconscious or in Leona and Lucian's case, staring in absolute horror as Fiora's once proud gaze turned towards the floor, defeated. The Machine Herald looked at the two conscious Champions and turned back to Fiora, who stared at the floor, utterly broken.

"Look at me," Viktor ordered and immediately Fiora's head snapped up, her dark eyes lasering in on him with the same intensity as they had when she was still human, "See? I told you…you are better off this way,"

He pointed at the container Fiora had come from.

"Go," he told her and Fiora obeyed silently, her metal shod feet making faint clicking sounds on the metal floor.

Leona raised a metal threaded hand to the glass, her golden eyes pained as she touched it, trying to get Fiora's attention as the Project stood still and let the glass come over her head once again.

"Do not worry, Leona," Viktor told her as he came up to the glass, "Your time will come soon enough,"

Leona's eyes flamed and she brought her fist down on the glass, bubbles streaming in silver torrents from the mouthpiece as she thrashed, trying to get free. She brought her fist down again, the glass creaking but not breaking. She was going to do it again…when Viktor pressed a button and sent lightning arching through the container.

The Radiant Dawn gave a drowned shriek as she twisted and writhed, her long red hair tangling with the wires.

"Patience is a virtue, Leona," Viktor told her, "You'll learn that soon enough,"

The red-head slumped in her watery prison, her golden eyes dim with pain as faint tremors still wracked her well built form. Viktor noticed that her tanned skin hadn't taken on Fiora's bone white pallor, but Leona's fiery red hair was already starting to turn a silvery white from the shock.

He turned to the other Champions before stopping in front of Zed. The Master of Shadows looked so different without his armor, having his face exposed. To many standards, he would have been considered handsome, his angular features held just enough softness to make him look that way. There was the long scar that traveled from his left temple down to his right jawline, but it just served to make him look like he had seen battle. No, that settled it…

Zed would be next.

 **I think I'm going to flash to the Institute next, have the Projects' loved ones/friends wonder what happened (i.e. Leona's family and Fiora's family as well as Shen and Akali). But after that's done...I get to have some bloody fun with Zed.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	7. Startup Sequence: Zed

**I feel like I'm spamming you guys' inboxes with updates. I dunno if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm having fun with this story (maybe a little _too_ much). Anyway, I think I'm going to wait until all the Projects are turned before I flash to the Institute...put it this way, the Targon and Ionian Champions are _not_ happy that the Demacian forces are searching mainly for Fiora and (somewhat) Lucian while they don't exactly care about finding the other Champions. Because, even though Shen doesn't get along with Zed and Diana doesn't get along well with Leona...they're still siblings and care that the other is safe (remember, my headcannon is that Shen and Zed are adopted brothers and Diana and Leona are little sis and big sis). Anyway, here's my torturing of poor Zed.**

Chapter 7

Startup Sequence: Zed

Viktor had fought against the ninja on the Fields, it was strange seeing him without all his armor. The Machine Herald would fix that.

"Take him," Viktor ordered, draining the liquid from the tube and Zed hit the floor of the container.

The Master of Shadow's eyes blinked once, twice, three times before opening fully, the scarlet irises dimly aware of what was going on as the glass lifted and the grunts took off the breathing apparatus. There was a loud thudding sound and Viktor turned to see Leona fully conscious again, slamming her fists against the glass. Lucian joined her, trying his best to kick the tube so hard that the glass broke…not that he did much.

Zed's crimson gaze weakly looked at his fellows…and flamed bright scarlet as he realized he was free. The ninja gave a roar of pure desperation, his form melting into shadow only to reappear away from the others while a reddish tinged shadow/hologram lay where he had been mere moments before.

"Stop him," Viktor ordered, pressing a button on a tablet as Lucian and Leona both gave elated cries as Zed bolted, drunkenly stumbling and limping as he tried to get away.

The wall suddenly opened up and revealed one of the Vigilnauts that they had brought to Ionia just in case this happened…seemed the Professor should do better than to doubt Viktor.

He turned to the two conscious Champions, just to see them frozen in horror and despair as the Vigilnaut grabbed Zed around the waist and lifted him without any effort. The Vigilnaut then threw Zed back towards his container, making the Master of Shadows hit his head against the metal wall with a thud and a weak moan as his scarlet eyes fluttered shut.

"I told you," Viktor said, glaring at the two awake Champions, "You will not escape. This is your destiny now. If you try to escape again…"

He left the threat hanging as he turned back to the unconscious ninja.

"Take him to the operating room…it's time for the upgrade,"

* * *

Voices…he heard voices…it's so dark, everything hurts. They're mumbling, it's like they didn't want anyone to hear…

Zed opened his eyes to scarlet strangeness. Letters and numbers flickering into being in the corner of his eye. He gave a soft groan as he tried to sit up…only to realize that he was strapped down to a table.

"It's awake!" someone yelped.

"It's not supposed to be…" another growls, "Get Professor Pididly,"

Zed's eyes flashed and he continued to struggle, trying to break free of the bonds that held him, but to no avail.

"Well, seems like you activated sooner than I thought you would," a new voice started and instantly Zed's gaze lasered in on the Professor.

Viktor was summoned back to the League for a fight on the Rift, so Professor Pididly was in charge of the Projects until he returned. A shudder ran though Zed's form as the Professor touched him, the Project's armor barely even making a sound as its bearer trembled. The Master of Shadow tried to speak, but all that came from his vocalizer was an electronic rasp. The Professor gave a soft laugh before jumping back as Zed thrashed once again, the scarlet orbs glowing with lethal intent. The almost amazed look in the Professor's eyes went out, replaced with a cold, calculating glare. He reached towards the table at the bedside and pulled out a needle that looked more akin to a drill.

"Hold it down," he ordered coldly as a few attendants rushed to the Master of Shadow, pinning his arms to the bed.

The two grunts, men of considerable size and muscle mass, tried to hold the Project to the table, but even then, it looked like they were barely trying. The Professor would have to be quick and so he hurried to Zed's side, driving the needle through Zed's arm…

Or so he thought. Because suddenly, there was no Zed there anymore. Instead a hologram of smoky red light lay on the table while Zed stood shakily behind the guards.

 _"He still has his powers…"_ the Professor thought dimly before shaking off the thought and pointing at the rogue, "GET HIM!"

And Zed ran, trying to escape…Only to get returned not but a few minutes later by one of Viktor's drones. The Professor watched as the Master of Shadow thrashed like a cat faced with a bath, scratching and clawing and giving low electronic growls of fury…until he caught sight of his face in the drone's faceplate.

He gave a blood curdling shriek of panic, the scarlet optic lights blazing with wild fear. He started thrashing once again as the drone slammed him down on the table so hard that the table bent and Zed gave a staticky moan of pain as his 'breath' rushed out. The Professor came forwards once more, tapping a few buttons on the consol and many sharp, wicked looking instruments lowered from the ceiling.

"I was going to give you a sedative to ease the pain," he growled, taking the tablet once more, "But you ran, Project…"

"My…name…" Zed rasped, trying to throw the drone off him again, "Is…"

"You don't have a name," the Professor snapped, "You don't belong to the League anymore…you belong to me. Now…it's time for your upgrade…"

He pressed a button and all the instruments shot towards the Master of Shadow. They hacked and slashed and tore through his body…

And Zed screamed as his own blood spattered the walls.

The Professor watched with no remorse as Zed, like Fiora before him, was hacked apart only to be put back together again. While there were some things that he and Viktor didn't agree on, this was one thing they did. These Champions…Viktor's Projects…were better off this way, they were going to be stronger, faster, smarter, more _powerful_ than they ever were. Why they fought was something he didn't understand. After all, _he'd_ even taken some of Viktor's advice. His eyesight had never been better.

They didn't understand…but they would, soon enough.

* * *

Yi and Yasuo were awake when they brought Zed back, armored once more and dimly flickering with red light. His longish black hair flopped over his face and faint tremors wracked his frame as they put him in the container once more, filling it with water.

The Wuju Bladesman wanted to turn away from what they were going to do to the other Ionian…but was unable to do so and was first witness to them shocking the living daylights out of Zed. Zed shrieked much like Fiora had, metallic and human sounds both tearing from his throat as he thrashed and writhed while lightning bit harshly into his strong frame. Yi watched in horror as Zed's jet black hair turned bone white and his skin took on an unearthly pallor, as the glass instruments that were set in his face to serve as eyes burned bloody scarlet, as shadowy red light writhed around his form, trying to escape…

And then it was over, Zed hitting the ground with a loud clang, shaking horribly. Yi put a hand on the glass, worried for his fellow Ionian. 'Evil' as he was, he was still the same nationality as Yi and Yasuo both.

"Get up," the Professor ordered.

Miraculously, Zed did just that. Standing perfectly still, his scarlet glass gaze flicking to each scientist in the room.

"Give him his mask," the Professor instructed, "His helm,"

One of the grunts fearfully picked up the helmet, hands shaking as he walked towards the too still Project. He reached upwards and tried to put the helmet on Zed's head. Key word: tried.

Zed suddenly dashed away, moving almost too fast for the human eye to see…the grunt was cut clean in half, the helmet gone from his grip as a red hologram flickered dimly where he stood.

"FREEZE!" the Professor snarled…

And a now helmeted Zed was back where the hologram stood, it was as if he had never moved. Well, except for the corpse lying at his feet and that the Project had his blades extended. The faceless mask looked right at the Professor and said man felt ice shooting down his spine. Imagine what he would do if you _ordered_ him to kill…

"Go," he ordered, pointing at the container.

Without a sound, the Project walked to the tube and let the glass slide over him. The Professor looked at Fiora, who hadn't moved from her position since he'd last seen her. If she was just as deadly as Zed…there would be nothing to stop the Glorious Evolution.

Yasuo turned to Yi, waiting until the scientists were gone before signing to him.

 _"Did you see that?"_

 _"I wish I didn't,"_ Yi signed back, _"First Fiora, then Zed…we need to get out of here,"_

 _"But how?"_ Yasuo demanded, _"We can't even get out of these tubes,"_

 _"Leona nearly broke hers…Lucian was working on it,"_

 _"Yeah, but you don't see Leo right now…she doesn't look good,"_ Yasuo countered, being in the tube right next to Leona, _"Her hair's turning white too…From what I can see of Fiora it's done the same to her as well. I think they shocked Leo because she tried to get away,"_

 _"And Lucian?"_

 _"He must have stopped too…I can't really see that much of him either. He's closer to you,"_

A burst of bubbles erupted around Yi's mouth as he sighed. There was no getting out…was there?

 _"Get some rest,"_ Yi told the Unforgiven, _"We will need it when they come for us,"_

It didn't escape Yasuo's notice that the Wuju Bladesman had not said 'if'…

But 'when'.

 **So, which one should I do next? Yi, Yasuo or Lucian? Leona's going to be last...it's Viktor's little punishment for her because she's been really troublesome as of late. She has to watch her fellows that she promised she'd protect get transformed while she can do nothing to stop it. Anyway, I'd really like to know what you guys want to see, it'll help me *cough* since I don't have any of those three written at all *cough*. Leo's got a big chunk of her's written, pretty much _all_ of Zed's was written and most of Fiora's was written...I just need to know what you guys want to happen next chapter (torture elements, who to do it to...). **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	8. Startup Sequence: Lucian

**You all voted and most of you wanted me to torture poor Lucian next. You guys are just cruel, y'know that? :) Ah, he was going to get this coming anyway...turns out physical torture's only _half_ the process...it's the mental break needed to keep them under control. Lucian was broken physically easily enough (he's a squishy adc, what do you expect!?) but he's _very_ strong mentally. Fortunately, (or unfortunately for Lucian) Viktor has a solution.**

Chapter 8

Startup Sequence: Lucian

He wasn't looking forwards this. Fiora, Zed…it was only a matter of time before they came and took another of their number. Leona was passed out from her latest act of rebellion, her fiery red hair streaked with silver-white. Yasuo's head was bowed towards his chest, a steady flow of bubbles rising from the mouthpiece as his chest rose and fell. Yi's dark gaze started fluttering shut as the toll of waiting took hold.

Lucian turned his gaze towards Zed, the Master of Shadows hadn't moved since he'd been changed, neither had Fiora. Lucian had missed Zed's transformation, but seeing him motionlessly standing in the glass chamber unnerved him to no end. There were still blood staining the floor before the tube said Ionian stood in where Zed had bisected a man. At least…that's what he figured based on the fact Zed's blades were stained with blood and Lucian had woken up when the grunts picked up the remains and carried them out of the room.

He'd somewhat seen what happened to Fiora and he doubted she had moved either. He desperately hoped that someone would find him or that he'd _die_ by the time they came for him. But, even death would have no peace for him…not as long as Senna was still with that _monster_.

He clenched his fists, wincing at the scrape of the metal digits against his left palm while his still human hand nearly drew blood. There had to be a way to get Senna back…there _had_ to. Just to give her soul peace. But unless he could get out of here…there was no way to do so.

The door opened and Lucian's heart pounded, deafening in the water and throbbing in his ears. It was Viktor this time that walked through the door, the Professor was probably prepping for the next victim. He shut his eyes, hoping and praying that they'd think he'd fallen asleep and wouldn't take him…

And that's when the water level started lowering.

Lucian's dark eyes flashed open and he pushed off the glass, trying to get as far back as he could and make Viktor work to grab him. He caught a flicker of movement beside him, Yi had woken, casting his head around.

The Wuju Bladesman kicked the tube, getting Viktor's attention as he pointed at himself.

 _Take me instead_.

A second thump sounded off and Lucian could see a flicker of flaming red as Leona motioned the same, shaking her head violently as she gestured at both Lucian and Yi.

"How sweet," Viktor replied with a poisoned-soaked, honeyed tone, "You want to sacrifice yourselves for the sake of the others…"

The glass barrier went down and Lucian dashed out, tackling Viktor only to get kicked into the front of Zed's container.

He saw his reflection, a gaunt mirror of himself, revealing the results from his own shock therapy. Like Leona, his jet black hair was streaked with white, the stress these past few days caused made what hair that wasn't white from the lightning start threading with silver.

Suddenly, there was a horrible screeching sound and Lucian jumped as scarlet flashed in his vision. He whirled around just to see Zed's glowing blades scraping along the glass with an ear-shattering squeal. He was trying to get out…not to help Lucian…

But to seriously hurt, if not kill, him.

The Master of Shadows scrabbled at the glass as he deactivated his blades, his servos making thick gashes on the glass. Lucian couldn't move, he'd known Zed to be slightly hostile but this? This was borderline _insanity_.

A hand grabbed his white-streaked black hair and forced him to look Zed's faceless mask head on.

"I _could_ disable the wall," Viktor hissed as Lucian struggled to get back, "You like hunting monsters Lucian…why don't you experience the same? Let him chase _you_ down,"

Viktor turned towards the other three horrified human Champions, Yasuo had woken up when Zed started howling, snarling for release as he scrabbled at the glass walls.

"Or…" Viktor murmured, dragging Lucian to the other end of the row, to face the motionless Fiora, "What about her?"

Immediately upon seeing Lucian, Fiora snapped into a ready position, reaching for a blade that wasn't there. There was a loud thud and Lucian saw Leona's metal fist crashing down on the glass again. Viktor gave a sigh and pressed a button on Leona's container. Suddenly, the water was alight with lightning and Leona shrieked in agony. Lucian could see her bones through her skin as the lightning bit into her frame.

"I've had enough out of you, Leona," Viktor growled, pulling Lucian to his feet and starting to drag him out of the room, "Come now, Purifier, let's _truly_ make you pure,"

* * *

A few hours later, the Professor stormed into the viewing room, stripping off his gloves and glaring heatedly at Viktor.

"I can't get the chip ready," he growled.

"What?" Viktor demanded.

"He's got _that_ strong of a will," the Professor explained, "The chip won't work unless his mind is broken. Fiora and Zed's was through pain. This one's not breaking,"

Viktor gave a soft hum as he tapped his chin in thought. He then gave a smile under his mask.

"Let me deal with him," he told the other man, "Tell me…do we still have some of that hallucination drug?"

"Not much," the Professor admitted, "…Why…"

"I'm going to need some,"

* * *

He woke up in a place that was achingly familiar yet so strange to him. Lucian sat up, feeling the bedsheets covering him as he held a very human looking left arm before his face.

Two creamy arms wrapped around his chest and Lucian startled as someone pecked his cheek with a kiss.

"Good morning, sleepy," a soft, female voice whispered, making Lucian's dark eyes widen in shock.

The Purifier whirled around, staring at the beautiful brunette woman standing at the bedside. Her blue-green eyes sparkled gently in the morning light as she reached down and kissed him again.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased, tapping his nose.

"…S-Senna?" he croaked, blinking rapidly as his throat closed and tears started to form.

"Who else?" the woman, Senna, smiled before frowning in concern, "Lucian? Are you…"

She gave a squeal of surprise as Lucian grabbed her and held her close to his chest, sobbing heavily as he stroked her curly brown hair.

"My Senna, my Light," he cried, rocking back and forth as he kissed her head over and over again.

"What's wrong, Lucian?" Senna asked, blinking as she managed to pull back, "I've only been gone a few minutes…are you ok?"

"…It was…all a dream?" he whispered, touching his left hand once again, "Thresh…"

"Who's Thresh?" Senna queried, "Sounds like someone we need to end, am I right?"

Lucian's dark eyes flashed as he got out of the bed and stood in front of his wife. He grabbed her shoulders gently yet firmly.

"You are _not_ going near him, do you understand me?" he ordered, fear tinging his voice, "I don't want to lose you…"

"Lucian, you worry too much," Senna laughed as she kissed his lips before turning around, "Now, come downstairs…breakfast is ready,"

She left to go down the stairs and Lucian shook his head in confusion. Thresh had stolen Senna's soul. Lucian had held her cold lifeless body in his arms, he'd buried her, he's asked the Kindred if they'd punish him once it was their turn to enter the Shadow Isles since Lucian wasn't allowed to touch the Chain Warden because said monster was a Champion of the League. Kindred was allowed to take their marks simply because when they were allowed in the Shadow Isles…the world would have ended.

Was it truly just a horrible nightmare?

Lucian finished buttoning the last button on his shirt…when a terrified scream rocked the house. The Purifier snatched up his and Senna's guns, dashing down the stairs faster than his feet had ever gone before…just to see a sickly green glow emanating from the kitchen area. Dread filled his heart and the Purifier froze as he saw none other than Thresh himself standing in the home, holding Senna by the throat with one hand while the other gently caressed her neck.

"THRESH!" Lucian roared, leveling the guns, "PUT HER DOWN!"

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to _you_?" Thresh jeered, holding Senna higher as Lucian started forwards, "Take another step, I dare you,"

Lucian froze as Senna clawed at Thresh's skeletal fingers, tears streaming as she looked at Lucian, mouthing ' _I love you'_ to him…right as Thresh ripped Senna's soul from her body like he had all those years ago.

"NO!" Lucian shrieked, charging forwards as Thresh threw Senna's cold body towards the Purifier, laughing maniacally as he ghosted from the room.

Lucian held Senna's cold body once more, giving heartbroken screams of denial as he stroked her soft brown hair. He'd lost his beloved wife not once…

But twice.

* * *

The brought the broken man back into the main room, crying. The three human Champions had heard Lucian's screams of pain and panic from where they were…they'd heard rumors of a drug that made someone relive their worst memories…and apparently they'd used it on Lucian to break his spirit.

It had worked…and it worked _very_ well.

Unlike Fiora and Zed, Lucian's body wasn't covered completely in metal…his right hand was still human. An orange visor dimly flickered as the Purifier offered no resistance, heart-wrenching sobs coming from his throat as the grunts dumped him back in the container and turned it on.

Leona turned her head, unable to watch, Yasuo closed his eyes and Yi tried to block out the resulting screams from Lucian as the lightning bit into him, turning his jet black hair bone white…but his dark skin remained the same.

Once the water dried, Viktor performed his inspection. The machine…the Project stood still as a grunt fearfully gave Lucian a pair of what looked to be guns. Viktor picked up a metal shaving no bigger than his thumb joint and tossed it into the air. Immediately, the Project lasered in on the shaving and brought his weapons to bear, plinking off two shots before stopping. Viktor picked up the shaving, smiling as two neat little holes side by side marred the smooth piece.

"Relinquish your weapons," Viktor ordered, "And return to your pod,"

What used to be Lucian did so, his dark orange visor blinking once before glowing steadily as he turned on his heel and crisply walked back to the container, standing stock still as the glass slid down over him again.

Viktor turned towards the remaining three, noting that they looked at him with slight fear. He pointed to all three of them.

"You all will get your turn, there's no need to want to take another's place. I'm _going_ to transform you all into something more glorious than you are,"

He received three glares…but he didn't care. They'd understand…

In time.

 **No, that's not _really_ what happened to Senna...I will go into that _later_...when I get to _write_ Lucian for the character arcs. Yes, someone picked him _and_ Thresh so I get to write a Rivalry! Next on the torture list is Yi...Yasuo and Leona are last (hence their more complete memories and mostly human appearance). Don't think that these guys are getting rescued any time soon...I'm _just_ getting warmed up...**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	9. Startup Sequence: Yi

**Almost done. As you guys probably noticed, the rating went up. Yi's isn't as bad as the others(and unless I get some idea for Yas his won't be either). It's Leo's that going to be bad. Viktor's had it with her rebellion and wants a _special_ torture for her. Anyway, this one was tricky (as I don't play Yi, don't know much about him...) but I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 9

Startup Sequence: Yi

Fiora, Zed, Lucian…it wasn't looking good for the remaining three Champions. Every moment was one of fear. Fear that those doors would open and another would be taken from their rapidly dwindling numbers. The three Projects stood completely motionless, as if they were awaiting orders from someone or something.

The three human Champions were quiet, Yi and Yasuo ever so often signing to each other to speak…but they couldn't really talk to Leona, who never learned the intricate language.

 _"Who do you think is next?"_ Yasuo signed.

 _"I don't know,"_ Yi admitted, _"but what I_ do _know is that all of us will become that. There isn't any way out of this my friend. Leona's about spent…she won't be able to save us if they came for us because of that,"_

The Unforgiven gave a very heavy sigh, bubbles exploding upwards.

 _"We're doomed then. Great,"_

Yi raised his hands to answer…right as the doors opened again.

The three Champions froze, fear rising in their chests as the trench-coated figure stalked through. It was time…one of them wouldn't be coming back as themselves in just moments.

They didn't want to do this again.

"So, which one which one…" Viktor hummed, standing before the three tubes and reveling in the fearful gazes he received.

He jabbed a finger at Leona, making the red-head stiffen, fists clenching and muscles cording as she readied herself for a fight.

"Not you," he told her, "Not yet…I want to wait for you,"

Leona visibly relaxed…but he could still see the tension in her body as she knew another of her charges was going to 'die'. He turned to Yi and Yasuo, the two Ionians gave low rumbling growls that reverberated through the water around them and shaking the glass slightly. Yasuo's dark gaze flashed angrily as he pounded his fist against the glass, Yi calmly glared daggers at the Machine Herald, watching for any weakness the monster before him would show.

Viktor gave a smile behind his mask, closing his eyes and randomly hitting a button. When he opened them…he saw the water level in Yi's container lowering. Fear glazed the Wuju Bladesman's eyes as his head cleared the water. He clawed at the breathing apparatus, tearing it off his face as it twisted into a snarl. He set his feet, ready to fight, to dash out and destroy the monster with his innate abilities…

He forgot that he hadn't stood on his own two legs for a long, long time. Yi collapsed to the floor, struggling to stand, listening to Leona's panicked cries as Viktor roughly grabbed him and started dragging the Ionian towards the back. Yi looked back at the scared Champions and gave a reassuring smile.

He was at peace for two reasons. The first: by him going now…there was a chance that Leona and Yasuo would escape…

The second?

The second reason was that with him being changed…he wouldn't have to see his two remaining friends die.

* * *

Yi, like the others before him, had screamed horrifically when the Professor started his work. First the man had started in on Yi's legs, having the instruments shear them through muscle and bone. He then moved to Yi's arms, taking them like he had taken Leona and Lucian's. Yi's dark gaze was glazed with pain as his chest heaved. He strained, trying to break the metal cuffs that held him, crying out as the Professor stabbed a needle into his arm.

He _hated_ needles…there had been a sickness that swept over the Institute and the Summoners had the Champions get immunizations from it. Yi wasn't ashamed to admit that he bolted when they brought the needle out…that thing was _huge_! And the one currently drilling into his arm, causing a _lot_ of pain was even bigger. Yi thrashed, screaming out as the Professor dug the needle in deeper before pulling it out.

"That the best you have?" Yi snarled, shuddering from the pain.

The Professor grabbed Yi's chin, forcing the Champion to look up at him as he tilted Yi's head back and forth, looking for any sign that the Wuju Bladesman had broken. But every time the Professor tried something to do so, Yi had closed his eyes, firmly fixated on his home in Ionia, on the cherry blossoms spinning in the spring breeze, on his village before Singed's terrorist attack, on his student Wukong's smiling face as he mastered another technique, on his family before they were so cruelly taken from him.

"You're a tough one to break," the Professor murmured as Yi grit his teeth from the pain, clenching his now metallic fists and shuddering violently at the scraping sound his fingers gave against his palms.

"A spirit cannot be engineered, Stanwick," Yi growled, eyes flashing in triumph as the Professor frowned, "Your name is known to me…as it is to many others. But there is a difference between you and I, _Professor_ , I still have my _soul_!"

The Professor's lips twisted in a snarl and he jabbed Yi with the cattle prod, making the Ionian shriek in pain, twitching as the cybernetics implanted in his body spasmed.

"Let's see how well your perception is…when your eyes can't help you anymore," he snarled, grabbing a scalpel and made a cut.

Yi screamed in pain as blood sprayed through the air and his vision went dark, covered with deep crimson as the taste of copper filled his mouth and its metallic sent filled the air.

* * *

Yasuo watched the doors carefully, uneasy. Yi was one of the few that actually took care of him when he was running for his life. The Wuju Bladesman actually helped rein in the younger man's temper years ago right after Yone died.

He closed his eyes, giving a pained smile as he remembered.

 _I was starving…I hadn't eaten in days and I ran out of food long ago. The road had not been kind to me these months. They had sent three warriors after me. Mikio, the man who I had seen cleave a tree in two with his blade…he couldn't stand against me. Then came Kasumi, I'd seen her outrun the foxes in the woods but she couldn't outrun me. Then they sent Yone because none of the others came back. And I put my sword through his chest. He told me they were chasing me because the elder's killer used a wind technique…something only I was able to do. I buried my brother under the rising sun and went farther away from my village._

 _Now I was starving, tired, and alone._

 _I stopped, smelling the air as the fragrance of something sweet wafted through the wind. Never had food smelled so good to me! I followed the wind, coming to a small home, and peered through the window just to see a pie of sorts cooling just out of my reach. I quickly looked from side to sid, seeing no one…_

 _And I snuck into the humble abode._

 _Trying to steal food from the kitchen of another is normally not a good idea. But I was going to die if I didn't. I crept into the kitchen, reaching up to grab the pie and run out…when I was tackled by a mound of fur and then promptly whacked over the head with a staff._

 _"Wukong, my student, let the man up," a voice started and whoever,_ whatever _tackled me got off._

 _"I caught him stealing, teacher," the other, a_ Monkey _of all things stated, whirling his staff so that it came near to clipping my jawline._

 _"A starving man looking for food is not a thief, Wukong," a man with dark hair and dark eyes smiled as he offered his hand to me, "But a guest. I am sorry, my friend, my student is a little eager. My name is Yi…tell me, what is yours?"_

 _I paused for a moment, my true name or the one I'd come to call my own? I hadn't been Kenshi in a very long time. I looked up at the man._

 _"My name is Yasuo," I told him, making him nod._

 _"Well, Yasuo, you must have a very good reason for being here. Why don't you tell me your story over dinner? You are my guest, stay as long as you would like,"_

 _I gave him a grateful look and smiled._

 _"I would like that, very much so…"_

A thudding sound knocked Yasuo out of his memories and he looked up to see Leona tapping the glass before turning a sad gaze towards the door.

Yasuo followed her gaze and his heart dropped as they dragged Yi in, the Wuju Bladesman's dark hair was put up into its characteristic pony-tail, falling down his back as his metal shod feet made screeching squeals against the floor, sending up sparks every so often.

The Unforgiven watched as the six pale yellow dashes on the poor man's faceplate started flickering, as Yi lifted his head and looked at Yasuo. The doomed Champion weakly put his servo on the glass…right as lightning blazed through the container. Yasuo immediately jammed his fists in his ears, squeezing his eyes shut and nearly biting off his tongue as Yi shrieked and screamed…

But it couldn't block it out.

Nothing would ever block out the horrible screams from Fiora, Zed, Lucian and Yi as they had been transformed. Yasuo didn't even look up as what used to be his old friend collapsed to his knees, outside the container only to mechanically stand up and let Viktor run his inspection.

He didn't look up when Viktor lay his yellow gaze on him, smiling behind that metal mask. He didn't know that he, not Leona, would be the next victim.

 **Yas is next. We're told that Yasuo isn't his real name, so I made one up for him. Kenshi actually means 'swordsman' so I thought it fit. If you guys have ideas of what you want to happen to Yas, let me know...I'd like the help. This one was a struggle.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	10. Startup Sequence: Yasuo

**One more torture chapter and then I get to move on with what's going on at the Institute, the Projects getting separated and then found again. Anyway, I'm going to let you guys go ahead and read, here's Yasuo's chapter.**

Chapter 10

Startup Sequence: Yasuo

Four had fallen, two remained. Yasuo didn't like looking at the Projects standing in silent sentinel around him and Leona both. The faint glow of pink, scarlet, orange and yellow filled the dark room, turning the water in his container the same tint as the Guardian's Sea at dusk. Leona had sank to the bottom of her tube, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head in her hands.

He felt sorry for the young Support. She was only eighteen, among the youngest of the League. And with both of their friends falling all around them…he bet she felt completely useless.

He gently tapped the glass, making Leona's head slowly raise as she fixed a golden stare at him. He gave a soft smile and put his hand on the glass. Leona shakily did the same, the metal appendage clicking as it made contact with the glass walls. If they came for him next, he'd try his best to get her out so she could run. He figured she'd do the same for him if she was taken next.

The doors opened and Leona's scared gaze snapped towards the double doors. Yasuo glared heatedly at the Professor as he walked in, surveying everything he and Viktor had done. The Professor looked at the two remaining Champions and shook his head.

"Which one of you do I get to work with, hm?" he asked only to get a dark and a gold glare sent in his direction, "Don't look at me like that. You know you won't escape,"

 _"Says you,"_ Yasuo thought angrily as he clenched his fists.

The Professor did almost the same thing Viktor did, closing his eyes and randomly hitting a button. There was a faint hissing sound and Yasuo noticed that the water in his container started to lower. The Unforgiven looked at Leona, whose fists were clenched and whose eyes burned angrily. Yasuo gave a slow nod, tapping his head and signaling he had an idea.

Leona's eyes flickered with understanding as she too gave a nod, tensing as Yasuo's feet touched the cold metal grate that drained the water. He put a steadying hand on the glass, trying to get feeling back into the limbs he hadn't used in more than four months.

The glass slid open and the Professor grabbed the Unforgiven's arm, yanking him out of the container and sending him sprawling onto the lab floor. Yasuo clawed at the mask over his mouth and nose. He wouldn't be needing it again…one way or another.

The Unforgiven got to his feet, his legs shaking as they held his full weight. He took a few calm, steadying breaths right as the Professor prodded him with a deactivated cattle prod.

"Let's go," he ordered and Yasuo looked at Leona.

The Radiant Dawn caught his eye and gave a slow nod. Yasuo stumbled as he walked, 'accidently' hitting the final button and letting Leona's container drain.

"You _clutz_!" the Professor snarled, shoving the Champion away as he frantically tried to fill Leona's container up again…

Right as Yasuo swept his legs out from under him and rammed the Professor's head against the cold tile with inhuman strength.

Leona's container had finished draining and the red-head was currently leaning on the glass, trying to get her own bearings. Yasuo smiled and hit the next button, causing the glass to rise. He came up to Leona and caught her as she toppled forwards.

"Let's get out of here," he told her, throwing a sorrowful look at the other four too still Projects, "I'm sorry…"

"I couldn't save them," Leona whispered, her voice raspy from the abuse Viktor had but it through, "I failed…"

"Don't say that," Yasuo ordered, slipping her arm around his shoulders and helping her get out, "None of us could do anything, you tried your best. Now, let's get back to the Institute, tell the Summoners, let them know we're alive…"

Leona gave a weak nod as the two Champions limped out of the room and down the hall.

"You'd think Viktor'd have better security," Yasuo murmured as they found the main entrance and started going towards it, "It must be night out there…those windows would be streaming sunlight if otherwise,"

Leona gave a sad smile and leaned her head tiredly on Yasuo's shoulder. It would have been better if it had been day…her strength would have come back as soon as the Sun touched her.

The two escapees continued towards freedom, Yasuo grabbed the door handles…only for him and Leona to shriek in pain as lightning arched over their bodies. Yasuo's knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath as Leona fell on top of him, whimpering in pain. He managed to look up and see a pair of shoes right as his world went dark.

* * *

He opened his eyes wearily, taking in the pipes in the ceiling, the too bright lights that stabbed at his eyes, the cold drip of water that was annoyingly tapping on his forehead.

"Ah, you're awake," came Viktor's voice, making Yasuo's dark gaze flash and the Unforgiven struggled to sit up but was restrained by metal cuffs, "Escaping wasn't really the best idea on your part, Yasuo…well, attempting to escape,"

"Leo…" Yasuo growled.

"Back in her container," Viktor hummed, "Where she belongs…you did _quite_ a number on Professor Pididly,"

The Professor turned a glare on the Unforgiven and Yasuo gave a smug grin as he saw the nice long gash cutting down the Professor's face.

"Shoulda made sure you never got up," the Unforgiven growled, "you heartless son of a…"

Viktor jabbed Yasuo with the prod, making the Unforgiven shriek as lightning arced over his mostly metal covered form.

"Watch that tongue of yours, Project," Viktor ordered.

Yasuo gave a harsh laugh.

"You think you can command the wind?" he chuckled, "Never thought you were _that_ full of yourself, Viktor,"

Viktor responded by shocking Yasuo again, the Unforgiven gave a low groan as his body continued to spasm. He'd only been shocked in that tube once…but he was starting to see why Leona could barely move.

Yasuo shot a heated glare at Viktor and strained once more, trying to get out. He could hear the restraints groaning as his now metal arm pulled up, warping the strong metal and nearly shattering it. It _would_ have worked…had Viktor not jabbed him again.

But, it wasn't the cattle prod.

It was a small, clamp shaped thing that Viktor had just touched Yasuo with and immediately fatigue rushed through his whole body.

"What…did you…" Yasuo gasped as his metal arm and most of his body fell limp.

"An Energy Reaper," Viktor explained, "handy little device I came up with to keep my inventions under control. Siphons energy from metal and transfers it to me,"

He clamped the Reaper onto Yasuo's arm, making the Unforgiven howl as pain shot through his entire system. Viktor smiled behind his mask and grabbed Yasuo's neck, slamming him into the table and getting a choked cry as well as a weak prying of his fingers from the Unforgiven.

"I think you should be able to finish now, Professor," Viktor said quietly as Yasuo's dark gaze fluttered shut and his head lolled on the table.

* * *

They dragged Yasuo in, unconscious, and Viktor stopped right in front of Leona, who watched silently. He hit the draining button and pulled Leona out of the tube once the glass went down. He grabbed her chin and forced her to watch as the grunts put Yasuo in his container.

"I want you to look at this," Viktor hissed in her ear, "I want you to know that _everything_ you've done up to this point was completely _useless._ You've _failed_ Radiant Dawn. You cannot protect everyone,"

Leona gave a heartbroken wail as the water started to rise, as Yasuo began to stir. Her wail turned into a scream as the lightning started and Yasuo added his own shrieks of pain to the mix. Viktor and two grunts had to hold Leona to keep her from attempting to break free. They watched as the Unforgiven's dark black hair faded, turning white, as the water dried and a deep orange glow bloomed around Yasuo's visor and some points in his armor.

When it was done, they dropped Leona, sobbing, to the floor, letting her grieve as they opened the other container, letting Yasuo fall to his knees before looking up at Viktor. After the inspection, Viktor ordered the Project to pick the young Solari up and stick her back in her container before going back to his own. Leona offered no resistance, just reaching out to touch his still human arm as he left.

The Project shrugged her off and returned to his container, letting the glass slide over his face.

Viktor looked at the Radiant Dawn, who buried her head in her hands. He was going to enjoy transforming her…after all the trouble she'd caused…

She deserved everything he gave her.

 **I feel really bad for putting these poor guys through this. BUT it's realistic seeing as how Viktor really is evil and this could NOT have been painless. Anyway, Leona's next...and you guys are probably going to be wondering how the _heck_ she's not crazy insane by the end of it.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	11. Startup Sequence: Leona

**So the last of the torture/transformation chapters...we learn why it is _not_ a good idea to tick Leona off. Viktor learns that the hard way. Turns out Rakkorans have a 'berserker' mode that comes out when their lives are threatened considerably (Diana and the 16 elders anyone?) Diana has this trait, Pantheon has this trait, and as we find out...Leona the peaceful Solari has this trait too.**

Chapter 11

Startup Sequence: Leona

It was over, she'd failed in her duty as a protector. She'd let these monsters hurt her friends. And she just stood there, unable to do anything, completely _useless_.

It was only a matter of time before they came for her. She bowed her head, her eyes burning as her tears mingled with the water surrounding her tanned form. It was all her fault.

She closed her eyes, trying to picture somewhere safe like Yi had asked her to do when they first arrived her. She tried to imagine her home, her parents, the Solari temples, the Rakkoran Village, Diana, Pantheon…

But nothing would come to mind. Nothing but crushing darkness, water and jagged bolts of lightning. How long had it been since she'd seen the Sun?

The doors opened and Leona froze, watching as Viktor, the Professor and some of the grunts walked in, all of them looking at the five complete Projects and the still human Champion.

"Aren't you going to wish us a good morning, Leona?" the Professor started, standing in front of her container and putting his hands on his hips, "Oh wait…that's right…you wouldn't know, would you?"

 _"Oh how I'd_ love _to roast you both,"_ Leona thought venomously as her light flared in anger, _"Let me out of this container and I'll…"_

"I think she's angry at us," the Professor smirked, "You know her best, Viktor…what do you say?"

"If looks could kill you'd be nothing but ashes," Viktor deadpanned, looking at Leona, "You're not going to give us any trouble are you?"

Leona bashed her fully metal fist against the glass in response, golden eyes blazing in utter fury as the thick glass cracked, sending a faint spray of water misting through said fissure.

She reared back for another blow…right as her world exploded into burning white light. Leona gave a watery shriek as she thrashed in the water, lightning biting harshly into her mostly human frame.

After a few moments of agony, the lightning stopped, Leona's limbs weakened as the water started to drain. Fear ran through her body as her feet touched the floor and she crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut. It had been so long since she'd used her legs…

Leona was perfectly still when they took her out of her tube. She was the last one…none of the others were human anymore yet she could sense their stares behind their visors. It wasn't fair…what had they done to deserve this? She looked at her white haired companions, at the gleaming visors that locked onto her with an almost expectant look. She couldn't let them down. She had to escape…for them. She failed to protect the Rakkoran children who had died in the Rite, failed to protect her friends from being turned into these monsters…

Immediately, the picture of warm amber eyes flashed into her vision, the sweet half-smile and the small scar that was a result of a dragon attack. Courage and righteous fury filled her being as the image faded. No. Not this time.

She wouldn't fail them again.

Without warning, Leona struck, headbutting the nearest scientist who had grabbed a hold of her arms, kicking another and biting the third as she wrenched herself free. The cybernetics already grafted into her tan skin glowed a brilliant gold as she felt the familiar warmth flood through her.

 _'I am_ never _without the sun,'_

She gave a grim smile as she remembered her Judgement, what she had told them when they asked her if a scared sixteen year old girl was all she was without the sun. She heard a loud thud and her head snapped towards the tubes…just to see Yasuo ramming against the glass, his dark orange visor burning brightly as the glass spiderwebbed and cracked from the impact point. Leona grabbed the nearest objects, a scalpel and a tool tray…that could work.

The Radiant Dawn dashed forwards, head down as she raised the tray as she would have done her ancestor's shield…and she charged with a loud war cry towards the scientists and grunts, bowling them over with a loud crash. She jabbed the scalpel into a shoulder, an arm, a side, _anywhere_ so she could just escape…

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as they surrounded her, focusing on her 'shield'.

 _"I know this isn't_ my _shield…but_ please _give me this, just once…"_ she pleaded, opening her eyes and charging again, bashing her 'shield' into a scientist's face…only to get thrown up into the air by a blast of wind and data particles.

Leona hit the ground hard, groaning as she tried to suck air back into her lungs. She looked up at the Project standing before her, katana out as he looked at her, head cocked slightly to the side. She didn't know what hurt more, her bruised ribs or the betrayal the machine that used to be Yasuo had committed. She struggled to her feet, golden eyes blazing angrily as she charged forwards towards her old friend, bashing him with her 'shield' and catching him by surprise. She tackled him, trying to hold him down as she repeatedly hit him. Surely death was better than what Viktor had done to him!

She could feel the metal faceplate denting, even cracking under her blows and she dimly remembered something she'd been told. The longer she was in a fight with someone…the more she _hurt_ because of her innate ability to generate sunlight. She grabbed Yasuo's faceplate and ripped it off his head, revealing the dim, dark gaze in his tanned human face. Leona froze, dropping Yasuo's helmet to the ground as she stared. He still looked human…

And then she was grabbed from behind by a large metal hand.

She gave a strangled cry, thrashing about as she hung from a Vigilnaught's grasp like a kitten being held by its mother. Leona twisted, trying to smack the monster with the tray…right as Viktor walked up, shooting an annoyed look at the Radiant Dawn.

"Why am I not surprised," he growled as Leona gave a spitting metallic hiss, her golden eyes narrowed and flaming, "Now, Leona, what have we learned?"

Leona muttered something so low that Viktor couldn't hear her. The Machine Herald came closer, putting a hand to his 'ear'.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Suddenly Leona's head snapped up and Viktor was blinded as something wet spattered in his face. Leona…had played dirty and spat in his face. The Machine Herald roared, swinging his staff and cracking the Vigilnaught over the head, making it let her go. Leona hit the ground, rolling to her feet and settling in a hunting crouch as her golden eyes flamed. Gone was Leona of the Solari…

Leona of the Rakkor had made her appearance. Very few had managed to push the calm, peaceful Solari so far that her Rakkoran heritage pushed it aside. This was the primal ability that lurked in every Rakkor warrior…even Leona the 'Problem Child'.

She gave a low, guttural growl as she grabbed a broken spear-like shard of metal, something that sounded like a broken piece of machinery and Viktor was slightly afraid. Even on the battlefield, Leona displayed a dislike for killing…

Whoever it was before him? She didn't care.

The Rakkoran warrior gave a battle cry, dashing forwards towards Viktor, driving her spear through his shoulder and making him roar in pain. His servo arm grabbed her by the hair and threw her away from him. But the young warrior got back up, glaring at him as a feral hiss escaped her through her bared teeth. She grabbed the cattle prod and dashed in again, rolling to the side as Viktor tried to hit her, and ramming the sparking end of the cattle prod into Viktor's side, breaking off the evilly glowing tip before delivering a swift roundhouse kick to Viktor's face, knocking him off his feet.

How she managed to have _this_ much strength when only a few weeks ago she could barely stand as she and Yasuo tried to escape…Viktor didn't know but he didn't like it…not one bit. He snapped his fingers as the warrior advanced, her spear back in hand…and the Vigilnaught backhanded her, sending her flying into the container housing Zed. The Master of Shadows gave a low growl, trying to break the glass like Yasuo had…but he stopped at the heart-stopping snarl given by the young Rakkoran.

Hands wrapped around her neck, trying to subdue her…only for the Rakkoran to flip the spear around and jab the sharp end into the foot of her captor. A metallic shriek came from behind her and the warrior rammed the butt of her spear into Yasuo's chest, sending him stumbling back, gasping for 'breath'. She turned her eyes towards the Professor, who was hiding behind a pillar…but her gaze immediately snapped back to Viktor as he sat back up.

She charged at him, not caring that the Vigilnaught stepped into her path. She grabbed the shoulder of the monster, pulled if off balance and drove her 'spear' through the Vigilnaught's chest, bashing it with her 'shield' to ram the sharp point home as her body started to glow with golden light and the room began to warm. Suddenly, the young Rakkoran gave an almost startled cry as the light became almost unbearable and she was melting holes in the floor where she stood.

The light suddenly flared extremely bright and when it died, the red haired warrior fell to the floor, unconscious, her spear and shield clattering to the ground beside her as she gasped for breath, trembling as wisps of steam and smoke rose from her body.

There was nothing left of the Vigilnaught but a mass of melted and molten metal. Viktor gave a thoughtful hum as he reached towards Leona…only to recoil at the heat.

"How did you do that…" he murmured, "I've seen your abilities, your powers…but _never_ that…"

He waited a few minutes before grabbing the Radiant Dawn and dragged her into the operating room.

"Well…let's find out, shall we?"

* * *

Leona was faintly stirring when Viktor had finished. Heavily armored, strong, she'd be hard pressed to move fast, but she was the only one who could shoulder that weight. It took five grunts to carry her back to her container and prop her up that's how much her armor made her weigh. Viktor gave a grim smile. The others would be quick, causing damage in bursts of speed and accuracy…Leona'd be the one to knock someone off their feet and deal quite a hefty amount of damage before one of the quicker, lighter armored Projects dashed in to finish the job.

The glass lowered down over the slightly conscious Radiant Dawn, Viktor watched as she held a servo to her head, her visor flickering weakly before flashing brightly as she saw her reflection. And with that…he pressed the button, sending arcs of lightning blazing through the container.

Leona tried not to scream…key word: _tried_. The resulting scream that came from her shook Viktor to his very core. He watched as her fiery red hair took on the lightning's white sheen, watched as it gained a silver gleam. The water dried up and Leona collapsed to the floor, her own golden circuits dimly flickering before returning to a steady glow.

Viktor opened the container and Leona toppled out, rolling to the workshop floor and laying there, gasping for breath as she shuddered violently. He noticed that her skin resembled Yasuo and Lucian's, staying the same color as it had been when they were human as opposed to Yi, Fiora and Zed, whose skin had paled to almost unearthly white. Like Yasuo before her, Leona was still mostly human. He'd fix that later once he got the materials to do so. The others were very nearly fully machine.

"Get up," he ordered and slowly, painfully, the final Project did.

She still trembled and was a good head above him, but the defeated air about her drew her down to beneath his level.

"Look at me,"

She did and Viktor could hear the faint clicking whirr as her optic sensors locked in on him.

"I'm not going to have any more trouble out of you, am I?" he asked.

Silence.

He reached up and grabbed one of the finials on her helmet, making her cry out from the sensory overload.

"Answer your creator!" he ordered.

"N-N-N-No," she rasped, her vocalizer glitching for a moment, "I will obey. My Function is to serve and obey my creator,"

"Your name?"

"I have no name," she replied, "A name is a human concept…I am Project,"

Viktor let her go and pointed back to her containment pod.

"Go," he ordered.

She straightened up and immediately walked towards the tube, making Viktor smile.

There was a saying that Dawn breaks over the night sky but nothing could break it…but Viktor? He had finally broken the Radiant Dawn.

 **In the end...it was all for nothing. But the Projects do speak as we see here. Next we catch up with the loved ones of the missing Champions and we find out that Viktor's precious Projects aren't perfect after all...they're very, _very_ severely flawed. For six very strong reasons. :) **

**Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	12. Loss

**Now we get to see the Projects in action, see them work together for the first time...but it doesn't go according to plan. Also, we get to see what's going on at the Institute with the loved ones of the Champions.**

Chapter 12

Loss

They were beauty incarnate…or that's what Viktor thought. Six flawless melds of man and machine. They adapted like human beings but they followed orders like any machine or drone. They were _perfect_.

His perfect Projects.

They were never called by their names, for there was the very real possibility that the Champions would awaken once more and ruin everything. He never called them Leona, Yasuo, Yi, Lucian, Zed or Fiora. He called them Project or when he wanted a specific one, he referred to their codename. Project: Dawn, Project: Wanderer, Project: Bladesman, Project: Purifier, Project: Shadow, and Project: Duelist.

Viktor watched in growing satisfaction as the Projects took on the simulation as a team, working together just as well as they would on the Rift. He watched as the Dawn's makeshift shield slammed into the drone, nearly snapping it in half with the force dealt while the Wanderer dashed forwards in a rush of wind, slicing the drone to ribbons. He watched as the Duelist darted around another drone, her makeshift blade smacking against the armor and slicing deeply while the Bladesman disappeared in a flicker of orange light only to reappear on the other side of the drone. The Purifier took his shot at the third drone, the blast exploding in a dazzling array of light while the Shadow dashed in, a hologram taking form behind the drone and mimicking every move the Shadow made.

They fought well.

"Watching your greatest work again?" the Professor asked, walking up behind the Machine Herald.

"They've proven themselves against the drones," Viktor hummed, "I think it is time for them to test against _human_ opponents,"

He turned to the Professor.

"Anyone in Ionia you've had trouble with?"

The Professor gave a sly smile and chuckled softly.

"There's a coworker of mine…believes that he's going to take my spot. What a shame it'd be if he was in some sort of _accident_ ,"

Viktor handed the Professor a remote, smiling behind his mask.

"Call them," he prodded.

The Professor pressed a button and all six Projects jumped like they'd been stung, whirling around and snapping into a too still, too straight position in perfect synchronization.

"I have a job for you six," the Professor started, "Come. I'll give you your weapons,"

He walked towards a table holding glowing weaponry, each color coordinated with their bearer. He picked up a faintly shining pink rapier, handing it to the Duelist.

"1.0.0 Pulse Sabre," he started as the Duelist took the blade, "Codename: 'Scarlet',"

The Duelist tilted her head in a strange manner, almost as if she were remembering something…but she shook it off, flipping the blade with an elegant flourish, her left hand resting easily behind her back.

The Professor turned to the Shadow.

"Plasma Cut 2250R Dual 'Strikers' that are mounted to your wrists already and H.F. Auxiliary Blades," he said, picking up two shuriken like objects and handing them to the Project, "Your Solid Smoke armor will be activated for this,"

He turned towards the Purifier next, picking up two guns and handing them to the Project.

"L-20 Lightcaster," the Professor stated before handing a slightly smaller, more delicate piece to him, "and S-10 Lightcaster,"

The Project's visor flickered as he took the smaller weapon, holding it in an almost tender way before shuddering and going still. The Professor's eyes narrowed slightly, but he turned towards the Bladesman.

"Hyperlight 'Alpha' Blade," the Professor explained as the Bladesman flicked the sword, making it's duel edges unfurl.

The Professor turned to the Wanderer.

"Plasma Forge Drop Blade," he told him, "Use your gauntlet when handling it,"

He turned to the last member of the Projects, the Dawn. He picked up a _very_ heavy piece of metal, struggling to get it off the table. He set it back on the table, panting before grabbing the Dawn's left arm and dragging her forwards. He then clamped the metal piece on a mounting system attached to her arm before picking up a not as heavy golden blade.

"9ND08 Energy Shield and Blade," the Professor stated, dusting his hands before grabbing a photo of the target, "This is your target. Dispose of him and if someone gets in your way, take them out too. You are not to speak to anyone, stay in the shadows and don't let anyone see you. There are cloaks by the door, use them. You have your orders, _seek_ ,"

The Projects' visors flashed as one and as one they all started towards the door.

* * *

They had never been outside before, the bustling of the Ionian city nearly overloaded their audios, the neon lights nearly blinded their optical sensors. But they felt the cool night air on their armor just as a human would on their skin, they smelled the scent of food wafting on the breeze. It was beautiful and strange at the same time.

They were going to enjoy this.

"Follow," the Dawn started, her voice soft, low and warm as she quietly slipped through the shadows, the black cloak around her shoulders fluttering in her wake.

The six darted through the shadows, searching for their quarry, not letting a single stone go unturned. It took less than an hour, but they did find their target.

He was walking through an alleyway with a young man by his side. The Projects were concealed above and to the sides of the target, watching and waiting for their moment to strike.

"You're doing quite well," the target smiled, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You have a talent for crafting,"

"Thank you sir," the boy nodded, rubbing the back of his head, "Where I come from…it's not exactly the most sought after position. To be honest, I'm lucky I'm here,"

"Oh?" the target asked, "Why? Afraid that the school would have turned you down?"

"No, not that," the boy shook his head, "Something a bit more…brutal,"

"You come from the mainland, don't you?" the target asked, "The mountains?"

"Yes,"

"That would mean you're either nomad, Solari or Rakkor…"

"The last,"

"…Ah…I see,"

"But it doesn't matter," the boy said quickly, "I'm alive, I'm here."

" _Now_ ," the Shadow hissed as he flung both of the Auxiliary Blades at the target.

Somehow, the target heard the whistling through the air and ducked, throwing both him and the boy to the ground as the Projects came out of hiding, surrounding the two, glowing in the half-light.

"Target Acquired," the Duelist started, slashing her blade, "Proceeding with Execution,"

"Run," the target gasped as the boy got to his feet and helped the man up, " _Run_!"

The boy didn't move, petrified and unnerved by the six glowing creatures before him. He nearly had his head cut off by a golden blade...

"MOLIK! RUN!" the target shrieked.

The blade halted within two inches of the boy's neck, trembling violently as the Dawn's visor flashed.

"…Molik…" she whispered, shaking her head violently as unbidden images flashed before her.

 _His movements were slow, predictable. I dove into the blow, ducking beneath his shield. Inside his defenses, I struck him in the ribs with the flat of my blade. He doubled over, clutching his side with his shield arm. I leveled my sword in his face._

 _His defeat, though expected, was disappointing. I caught his father's gaze and all I could see was shame. Molik looked ready to cry. He knew this would be his last day, but he'd hoped to die with more dignity. He'd hoped his parents would cheer at his final fight._

 _No. This was wrong…this wasn't right._

 _I won't stand for this!_

 _I hurled my sword and buckler to the ground and faced Jagen._

 _"Finish it," he snapped._

 _I locked eyes with him._

 _"No,"_

"No…" she whispered, falling to a knee and putting a servo on her head, "I won't…stand…for this..."

Her visor flashed brightly as a voice so much like her own but without the metallic tinge roared in her processor.

 _I MUST NOT FALL. I WILL PROTECT YOU. I MUST NOT FALL._ I _._ MUST. NOT. FALL!

The Dawn gave a battle cry and dashed at the Shadow, who was getting ready to end the man…and rammed her shield into his helmet, launching him backwards into a wall. She stood between Molik and the other man as the Purifier took two shots, both bolts of orange light pinging off her shield. She flipped her blade into the air and planted it firmly into the soil, banging on the holographic plates of her shield.

"Next t-t-ti-ti-time," she ground out as error messages flashed before her vision and her vocalizer started glitching horribly, "Try to l-l-l-leave a _dent_!"

She turned towards the target and the boy, fighting the urge to end them both.

"Run," she ordered, "RUN!"

She turned back around, memories of burning light and water, darkness and pain flashing before her as she faced her fellow Projects.

"You'll h-have to get through m-me," she snarled, leveling her blade at her fellows.

A blast of wind knocked her into the air and she hit the ground hard, the air in her system rushing out as she landed, her visor blinking off. The Bladesman shot forwards, becoming no more than a blink of orange-tinted light…but he too stopped, frozen as he appeared on the edge of the alleyway, staring at the city.

"This…cannot be right…" he murmured, holding his helm in his hands as images of a broken and smoking village filled his processor, the vile haze of poison filling the air.

There was a flash of scarlet and the target froze, staring at the Shadow's blades in his chest, blood spattering through his lips as he slid off the heated, glowing blades and to the ground, broken. The Shadow turned his hidden gaze towards Molik only to get a gentle yet sharp rap on the wrists with the flat of a pink blade.

"Let ze human child go," the Duelist ordered, "No one will believe 'im. We 'ave more pressing matters. Ze target is dead,"

The Shadow gave a low snarl, but he nodded and turned towards the Bladesman, pulling him back into the alleyway as Molik bolted, racing down the alleyway. The Projects stood over the Dawn as her visor flickered back on, a pale gold as she shook her head.

"What happened?" she asked dazedly as she sat up, "The mission…"

"Complete," The Purifier told her, "But you and Project Bladesman glitched, Project Dawn,"

The female Project shook her head in confusion, holding a servo to her helm and wincing as she felt a nick in the sensitive finials on the side of her helm.

"We must go back to the Creators," the Wanderer started, "See if they can rectify this,"

The other Projects nodded, the Shadow picking up the body of the target and carrying it with him until they reached the building they had known all their short lives.

* * *

"What did you call me down here for," Viktor deadpanned, looking over the lab area and at the Project Member lying, strapped down, on the table.

"There's a glitch in the Bladesman Project," a scientist explained, "The readouts on his processor scans are…well…disturbing,"

"Disturbing how?"

The scientist handed over a sheet of paper and the Professor took it, looking at the words on the page.

 _IONIA, MY HOME, WHAT HAS HAPPENED? BLOOD EVERYWHERE, SMOKE AND SICKNESS. OH MY PEOPLE…WHO DID THIS? OH IONIA…_

"And it keeps on repeating," the scientist told the Professor, "It's not as bad as the Dawn Project. She glitched during her mission as well. She turned on her fellows and fought them, defending the target,"

The Machine Herald nodded, he expected that from Leona…seeing as how she was still the biggest problem of them all. He took the readout from her processor scans and frowned as he read them.

 _I MUST NOT FALL. I WILL PROTECT YOU. I MUST NOT FALL._ I. MUST. NOT. FALL!

"They still fight," the Professor hummed, coming up behind Viktor and looking at the scans, "They still think they're human…"

"We have noticed one thing," the scientist replied, "The Dawn unit seems to be more compliant during the night…but she's not as powerful as she is during the day,"

"She was the Radiant Dawn," the Professor deadpanned, "She's going to be like that. Keep her on night missions only, she's still inhumanly strong. What of the others?"

"Purifier Unit keeps repeating a name, Wanderer Unit keeps acting up, Duelist Unit refuses to cooperate and the Shadow Unit…" the scientist shuddered, "Shadow Unit we've noticed becomes increasingly hostile under the cover of night,"

"They still think they're human," Viktor repeated, "Put the Shadow Unit on day missions, Dawn Unit on night missions and wipe the processors of the others. I don't want them remembering _anything_ of their past lives…"

* * *

 _The night was cool, but warm enough that the mountain air didn't affect them badly._

 _"You seem worried," the woman said, putting a warm hand on the man's arm._

 _"Something terrible has happened," he replied, "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you forever,"_

 _"You won't let anything happen to me," she told him, "you promised, remember?"_

 _"I did,"_

 _"Then there's nothing to worry about, Pantheon, you're just being paranoid,"_

 _"When it comes to you, Leona, I'd rather be worried than have something happen," Pantheon told her, looking up at the stars._

 _Leona said nothing, just leaned into his embrace…only to get ripped, screaming from his side._

 _"LEONA!" Pantheon yelled, jumping to his feet and tearing after her, reaching to grab her only for her to slip through his fingers._

 _The scene changed, he stood in the Kor pit, spear bloodied as he stood in the center. A form appeared before him, battered and broken, fiery red hair streaked with silver and white as her golden eyes spoke nothing but agony._

 _"Leona…" he whispered, rushing towards her and holding her shoulders, looking at the long, ugly gashes that decorated her frame._

 _"You…you let them hurt me," she whispered, staring up at him in hurt, "You broke your promise!"_

 _"Leona I didn't…" Pantheon protested._

 _"YOU LET THEM KILL ME!" Leona shrieked, shoving him away and leaving scarlet handprints on his chest, "YOU KILLED ME!"_

 _"No…" Pantheon started, "Leona, that's not…"_

 _"MURDERER! LIAR!" Leona screamed, "I HATE YOU! YOU GAVE UP ON ME! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO ME!"_

 _"Leona…please," Pantheon pleaded, jamming his fists into his ears as Leona's wounds started getting deeper and more brutal until finally she fell silent…and the sun in the sky went dark._

"NO!" Pantheon roared, shooting up in his bed, hands raised to ward off the evil dream.

The door creaked open and Pantheon looked up to see his father, Jagen, walking in.

"Bad dream?" the tribe leader asked.

"Worst one since she disappeared," Pantheon admitted.

"She'll be alright, my son," Jagen told him, "The sun still rises, doesn't it? She'll be back. I promise,"

But Pantheon wasn't reassured. Something wasn't right, and he didn't like it.

* * *

"Return to us what is ours!" a loud, booming voice roared.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" an equally as loud voice shouted back.

Pantheon stopped in the doorway next to Diana, watching as Garen participated in a shouting match with Darius.

"What are they going on about this time," he asked.

"Garen thinks that Noxus is the one responsible behind all this," Diana sighed tiredly, rubbing her eyes, "Behind taking Fiora and Lucian. I find it funny that he never mentioned the others,"

"No sleep for the Moon last night?" Pantheon asked.

Diana gave a snort, crossing her arms.

"As much as Leona and I fight, she's still my big sister. I'm worried about her," the Scorn of the Moon admitted.

"So that's why Wukong, Shen and Syndra are here,"

"Worried about Yasuo, Yi and Zed," Diana nodded, "I'm starting to think we should start a search party for them all…organized search parties, not these one man searches everyone's doing,"

"I agree,"

Diana gave a sad sigh, shaking her head.

"I just wish I knew if they were still alive…"

Pantheon nodded…only to freeze, a smile growing on his face.

"Come with me," he told her, grabbing her arm and heading down the hallway to the training room.

"Why are we coming here?" Diana griped, "Pantheon, let go of my arm! That hurts!"

He ignored her, walking into the training room and spying a pale form in the corner, currently fighting a hologram of the Gromp.

"Kindred," he called.

The Kindred turned around, their glowing blue gazes locking onto the Artisan of War and the Scorn of the Moon.

"Many things we have expected," Lamb started, "We seek others,"

 **"But not someone coming to seek _us_ ,"** Wolf finished.

"What do you want, Artisan of War?" Lamb asked.

"You know when someone dies," Pantheon started, "everyone…even Champions?"

"We are there when they die," Lamb nodded, "By my arrow…"

 **"Or my teeth,"** Wolf grinned, his ears flicking forwards as he suddenly shot forwards, looking Pantheon right in the eye, **"You want to know if someone fell,"**

"And here the Summoners thought Wolf wasn't the smart one," Diana murmured before speaking louder after Lamb gave a laugh and Wolf growled darkly, "My sister, Leona. Is she alive? Are the others alive?"

"The Missing Champions?" Lamb asked, getting a nod from Diana, "We have not been called to their side,"

"They're alive…" Diana whispered, a joyful smile painting over her features, "Do you know…"

"We do not know where they are," Lamb said, bowing her head in sorrow, "I am sorry. We would have let the Summoners know if we did,"

"They're alive though," Pantheon nodded, "That's all we needed to know, _thank_ you Kindred,"

The two Targon warriors left the room, hope soaring in their chests as they made their way to the room where the other Champions were currently fighting over what to do. The Ionians were making their argument that the Demacians only cared about getting their own back while living the three Ionian Champions and the Targon Champion where they were. The Demacians were denying that of course, blaming Noxus and getting a retort from Noxus that they weren't responsible. And all the while, there were the Summoners, trying to keep the peace.

"You want to tell them, or should I?" Diana asked.

Pantheon gave a laugh and took a deep breath.

"Listen!" he roared, his deep voice rolling through the air with ease and making the other Champions stop, "We have news about the Missing,"

"And what would _zat_ be?" a dark haired young man with a thick Demacian accent demanded, probably one of Fiora's brothers.

"We all know that Kindred are the ones that end lives, right?" Diana started, "We just asked them about the missing,"

"They are alive," Pantheon finished, "All six Champions are alive, we just do not know where they are,"

"What do you two suggest?" Shen asked, "Valoran is a very big place,"

"We split up into teams," Diana told him, "At least one from each faction with the exception of Pantheon and me because there're only two Targon Champions. Each of us will take a section of Valoran and search until we _find_ them…"

Her pale eyes burned with fiery silver hate as she clenched her fists.

"And we punish the one responsible for this,"

 **I figured that if anyone would know if they're alive or not, it would be Kindred. They're there for every death, so the deaths of six Champions would stand out to them. But now the groups are coming together and they're going to be searching. Next up though...we get to see something familiar that sets the Projects back on the path of remembering and reuniting with their loved ones.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	13. Escape

**You all should be familiar with this part! Well...the end. This one focuses on the Projects...and they realize that Viktor is _not_ the person they want to be around, well...Zed's still an issue, but we're working on him. This is the longest one I've done for this story so far...but I had a lot to work with. Just...had a bit of trouble _starting_ it is all.**

Chapter 13

Escape

 _"You are a young lady, you should act like one," a dark haired woman chastised._

 _"I will_ not _stand for zis!"_ _I snapped, twirling my rapier around and stabbing into the mannequin once again, "You cannot make me marry zat Crownguard lapdog,"_

 _The woman's mouth opened in protest, but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder as a dark-haired man silenced her._

 _"Your mother is correct, my daughter," the man told me, "You 'ave no choice, you must do zis. It is your duty as youngest daughter of the House,"_

 _I whirled around, glaring at him._

 _"I will_ not _do it," I snapped, "I wish to remain unmarried,"_

 _"What you wish and what is best for zose around you are two completely different zings, ma fille,"_

 _I grit my teeth and clenched my fists hard on my rapier's hilt before whirling around and stabbing at the mannequin one more, twice more, thrice more._

 _I would_ not _stand for this. There had to be another way…_

 _Suddenly, I stood in a great hall, stained glass windows adorning the room, depicting the symbols of royal Houses: a winged sword, a shield with two swords crossed behind it, a crescent moon and chalice, a shield and hammer, and the last and most familiar…a stylized rose blossom. At any other time, the windows glowed in the morning light, sending myriad colors across the marble floor and somewhat hiding the garish scarlet that would stain it by day's end…but today, the windows were dim and dark, the sky weeping for what was about to happen._

 _I raised my blade, swiping it through the air as I faced my opponent. The first time a duel made my heart heavy and not light…this duel was my fault._

 _My father raised his blade, bluesteel like mine, but larger. He had given me his old one when he found out my secret love for the duel, taught me when my brothers were unavailable. He too swiped his blade and we began The Measured Tread. We circled one another, making the prescribed movements of foot and blade like dance partners at the first notes of a waltz. The movements were to ensure that both participants in the duel were aware of the significance of what we were soon to attempt._

 _The rituals of the duel were important. They, like The Measured Tread, were designed to allow civilized folk to maintain the illusion of nobility in killing. I knew they were good laws, just laws, but that didn't take away from the fact that I was about to kill my own father._

 _My father gave a sad smile._

 _"Good lady, I am Roland of House Laurent," he started, "I fight to the death to restore my family's honor and keep my daughter from exile,"_

 _I bowed my head and my father continued._

 _"I know who you are," he murmured, "Why prolong the inevitable?"_

 _I raised my head and cried out._

 _"Good sir! I am…"_

 _I froze, my name….I can't remember my name..._

 _House Laurent, the Duelist of House Laurent…_

 _No, the_ Grand _Duelist of House Laurent._

 _Fi…ra…Fio…ra…_

 _Fiora?_

"Project Duelist?"

The Duelist's eyes flashed open, her visor blazing as the static faded from her vision.

"Are you alright?" the Dawn asked gently, putting a warm hand on the Duelist's shoulder, "You sounded distressed,"

"It is nozing," the Duelist replied, shaking her head, "just a nightmare,"

"Nightmare?" the Wanderer asked, his expression unreadable behind his mask, "I didn't know we got those,"

"He is right," the Bladesman nodded, "It seems more like a human concept…as names are,"

"Are we not based on the humans?" the Purifier asked, "the human form improved?"

"I doubt the Creator wanted us to experience the emotions humans do," came the Shadow's dark growl as he leaned against the wall, "As he stated once before, weakness is human,"

"And we are not human," the Duelist nodded, but her voice was…odd, like she wasn't convinced of the statement.

"Perhaps it is best if we do not speak of this to the Creators," the Dawn suggested, "Something tells me that if they were to find out about these 'nightmares', it would not end well for us,"

* * *

The next day did not fare well for the Projects. They were instructed to take out another target, so it should not have been a problem for them to take out…The _problem_ was that the target had two children with them. Two little girls no older than six years of age. Upon seeing the two children, the Dawn froze, her visor burning a deeper gold as she stood in front of the children.

"Do not m-m-m-move," she whispered so softly her fellows couldn't hear her, but the two girls could, "I will protect y-y-you…they'll have to get through m-m-m-me,"

The two girls stayed completely silent, watching as the other Projects tore the house apart, searching for any signs of life as the target lay, faintly moaning on the ground. This wasn't a 'kill the target' mission, this was simply a 'take the target' mission…but they were to destroy any evidence of their existence, meaning killing anyone that saw them. Their first mission it was just if anyone got in their way, hence why the Duelist let Molik go. These two girls though…

The Dawn wasn't going to let them die. She couldn't let them die.

"Is that everything?" the Wanderer asked.

"Nozing 'ere," the Duelist reported.

"Nothing in the back room," the Purifier stated.

"Or in the basement," the Bladesman added.

They looked at the Dawn, who had not moved from her position before the closet.

"There's nothing h-h-here," she lied, cursing her glitching vocalizer.

"Another glitch, Project Dawn?" the Wanderer asked gently, putting his leather gauntlet on her shoulder, "Considering you were the last one activated, you'd think you'd have the least amount of glitches…"

"I'm f-f-f-fine," the Dawn growled, her gold visor deepening to a yellowed orange.

There was a creak of a floorboard and the Dawn's visor flickered in worry. The Projects stared at the closet, servos on weapons.

"Project Dawn, move away from the closet," the Shadow growled.

The Dawn's servo tightened on her blade, the holographic plates of her shield started glowing with a charge as the struts in her legs creaked, tensing.

The Shadow darted forwards and the Dawn swung her shield…only to stun a mere hologram as the Shadow threw open the door, revealing the two huddled forms, shaking in terror as they stared at the faceless mask.

"You hid them from us," the Bladesman blinked, "You know what we were supposed to do…"

"If Project Shadow hadn't opened the door, they never would have seen us, rendering them immune from our mission," the Dawn protested, "They are just human children, let them live!"

"You know what we were supposed to do, Project Dawn," the Duelist murmured, bowing her head.

"Wanderer…" the Dawn tried, "Please…they are just children…"

"Our mission is priority, Project Dawn," the Wanderer murmured as the Shadow dragged the two girls out into the room, "You know that,"

The Dawn opened her mouth to protest, when the Purifier put his servo on her shoulder. She felt him squeeze it and heard him speak.

"Get them out of here," he whispered so quietly the other Projects couldn't hear him, "Senna wouldn't want this…get them safe, I'll help cover you,"

The Dawn gave a slight nod right as the Shadow raised his blade…and got a shield to the face. He stumbled back as the Dawn picked up the girls and bolted, her powerful strides carrying her far from the home. The two girls were crying into the golden Project's armor, hands entwined on her armor and in her snowy white hair.

 _PROTECT THEM. SAVE THEM. DON'T LET THEM DIE. NOT AGAIN. PROTECT THOSE THAT CAN'T PROTECT THEMSELVES._

She heard the others hot on her trail, she couldn't outrun them…they were too fast. She shot down an alley, placing the girls behind a trash bin.

"Don't move," she ordered, "Wait here,"

And she continued running, the other Projects hot on her tail. She ran through the alleyways, climbed up fire escapes and then ran over the rooftops…until she came to a dead end. A blast of wind knocked her off her feet and sent her tumbling near the edge of the building, knocking off some rubble and hearing a loud splash below as the refuse hit the water. An idea ran through her processor and she gave an agonized cry, as if she'd lost something dear to her. She felt a servo grab her wrist and she looked up to see the Wanderer hauling her upwards, grunting with the effort as the other Projects helped him pull their comrade up.

"The children?" The Bladesman asked.

The Dawn shook her head, bowing her helm and letting her long white hair cover the smile on her face. She'd done it. She'd saved someone.

The Projects made their way back to the house to grab the target. The Dawn leaned towards the Purifier.

"Who is Senna?" she asked.

His visor flickered and he shook his helm helplessly.

"I don't know," he replied, "But what I _do_ know…is that she would have wanted the children to live,"

* * *

The Creator was _not_ happy when they returned with only the target, no proof that the target's children had died. All they could tell him was that the children drowned in the harbor, if not died from impact. Viktor did not believe that _one_ bit and immediately turned to the Dawn.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about those children, would you?" he asked, poison lacing his words.

"They are beyond our reach, Creator," the Dawn replied…which wasn't a lie.

"I see…" Viktor growled, turning towards the others, "Go to your pods. Project Dawn, sit down over there,"

The Dawn gave him a quizzical tilt of the head, but she did as she was told. The other Projects watched as Viktor strapped her down and pulled out a needle, jabbing it into the Dawn's arm and making her yelp in pain.

"I know you hid them," he growled in her audio, "Where are they?"

"In the harbor," the Dawn told him….right as Viktor brought out the Reaper and clamped it to her arm.

The Dawn shrieked, thrashing as her energy levels dropped and pain shot through her system. Viktor took off the clamp, grabbing the Dawn's finial and squeezed, hard, making the Dawn shriek again. Each Project had a weak spot that Viktor could target for rewards or for punishment. For the Dawn, it was the finials that stuck out of her helmet, they had a sensory network that could tell the very pressure of the air…but they _hurt_ if someone hit them.

"Where. Are. They,"

"LONG GONE!" the Dawn wailed, "They're gone! They can't be touched! They're free!"

Viktor gave a disgusted growl and flung the Dawn's head back against the metal seat, making her gasp in pain as she shuddered, much to the other Projects' horror.

He leaned down next to her finial.

"If I had known you'd be this much trouble, Leona, I would have killed you instead of making you better," he hissed, just to get a sharp breath from the Project.

"What…did you call me?" she whispered, "I…have…a name?"

Viktor didn't reply, instead shocking her with the cattle prod so hard that her visor went dark. He barked a few orders to the grunts nearby and they dragged the Dawn into her container, letting the glass and metal door slide shut.

The Machine Herald walked out of the room, not noticing the worried looks given by four of his Projects.

"We must escape," the Wanderer murmured as the world started going dark.

"But how?" the Duelist asked.

"I don't know…" came the soft reply as the Wanderer's eyes fluttered shut, "But we…must…"

The Projects all shut down, visors flickering off as the lights flicked back on and the Professor walked into the room, standing in front of the Bladesman's container.

It was a routine check on the Projects…the Professor decided he'd work on the Bladesman first, seeing as how he very rarely caused trouble. Since the Dawn kept acting up, Viktor theorized that something was wrong with their programming. Therefore, since the Professor was the head on the AI/human soul splice, he had to fix it.

The grunts dragged the unconscious Project out of the container, setting him in the operating chair before leaving the Professor alone.

"Let's start with a memory wipe…" the Professor murmured, "You're going to be out for a while and this will help me…"

* * *

There were cherry blossoms floating on the breeze in an amber sky. It was peaceful, but why did everything seem wrong? He looked at his hands only to recoil and stare at them in shock. What happened?! These…metal things couldn't be his hands…what did they do!?

He tried to lift them father, just to see that he was restrained in a chair by heavy metal cuffs. He struggled, thrashing as the scene glitched and fragmented, showing a smoking and ruined village, poison filling the air. His _home_ …

He thrashed again, trying to free himself as the landscape flickered, showing a lab. A man stood in the back, working on a golden shield and sword. He looked up, frowning as he heard the sounds of struggle, picking up something on the table and walking towards him, slowly.

The lab disappeared, a man in flanged armor, sharp and dark, appeared before him, swinging his sword, yellow eyes glowing darkly as he advanced. The image fractured, it wasn't a man in armor, just a scientist grabbing his head and forcing him to look at him. The Bladesman's breaths came out labored and scared as the other man gave a sick smile, revealing a needle that looked more like a drill…

And he plunged it into the Bladesman's arm.

The Bladesman shrieked in pain, panicking as he thrashed…only to snap the cuff on that arm, throwing it up into the air in triumph as his other arm broke free. The man's gaze turned startled as he jumped back. The Bladesman raised his hands, flickers of orange light dancing around his arms. The man started towards him and the Bladesman threw his arms forwards, trying to push the man backwards…

And an explosion rocked the lab as the light flared from his hands.

* * *

Alarms sounded as she onlined, shaking her helm as she looked at the broken door of her container, at the sharp piece of metal that speared through the door and just _barely_ missed her midsection.

 _"Zat was_ too _close_ ," she shuddered as her circuits dimmed slightly.

She caught a flicker of dark orange and saw the Purifier standing out in front of her. She banged her fist on the glass, catching his attention. He pulled the metal bar out of the door and the Duelist continued to pull the metal of the door apart, reaching out to grab the Purifier's hand.

"You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied before giving a slight smile, "Now is our chance to escape. Zey will be 'ere soon. Go find a way out…I'll see if any of zhe ozers are safe,"

The Purifier nodded, silently disappearing into the darkness as the Duelist picked her way through the lab. It was in ruins, the Wanderer and the Shadow's containers were completely barred, the Dawn's container was trapped as well…but a faint yellow-green light caught her attention. The Duelist turned to see the Bladesman laying on the floor, faintly groaning as sparks spat from his left arm. She made her way to him and gently picked him up, shouldering most of his weight on her as she carefully set him down in front of the Dawn.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He gave a soft hiss of pain as he looked at his arm, watching as the nanites in his armor quickly repaired it.

"I will be…I think," he mumbled.

The Duelist gave a nod, looking to the side and spying the Bladesman's sword. She gracefully got up and walked towards it, grabbing the metal instrument…only to recoil as she saw the Professor's lifeless form not too far from it.

"…I never liked you anyway," she spat, getting back up and walking towards her fellow Project, her friend, "Look what I found,"

The Bladesman's light brightened a bit as she admired the blade, swiping it through the air and holding it as she would her Scarlet before flipping it around so that she was extending the hilt to him.

"It is not my type," she shrugged, "It fits you better,"

"You made a…joke…I think is what it's called,"

"…I suppose I did," she said, giving a light laugh before scanning the room, "Now where…"

Her visor lit up happily as she spotted a faint pink glow.

"Found you!" she beamed, pulling Scarlet from the rubble and flipping the blade much like she had with the Bladesman's, "Ah, much better,"

She turned around, just to see the Bladesman stiffen, shaking slightly as he turned around slowly. She quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"Steady, _mon ami_ ," she soothed, "Come…it is not safe 'ere,"

"The others…"

She gave a sad sigh.

"We cannot free zem now…we will get them back, zat is for sure. Come,"

And with a little help, the Bladesman and the Duelist made their way out of the ruined lab.

* * *

Viktor heard the explosion and immediately made his way to the lab only to find it in ruins, the Professor dead and the most worrisome…

Three Projects missing.

He looked around at the other three, seeing them completely blocked in. Whoever took them might have left them because they were trapped or…

He clenched his fists as he pulled the rubble away from the remaining three, activating them as he did. Would it be possible they escaped on their own? That they _ran away_?

The Shadow stepped out the door as the Dawn did…only for the Dawn to immediately rush over to the Wanderer, who had a very large piece of metal sticking out of his leg.

Viktor gave a low growl. The Dawn wouldn't leave the Wanderer or any teammate if they were hurt. The Shadow was his best option.

He turned towards the masked Project and pointed at the opening in the wall.

"Find your fellows, bring them back to me," he started before grabbing his shoulder and hissing in the Project's audio, "If you can't get them back to me, kill them. They can't be allowed to fall in the wrong hands,"

The Shadow gave a nod and proceeded out the door.

"Get back in your container Project Dawn," Viktor ordered, "I will take care of the Wanderer,"

The Dawn gave him a long look before placing her servo on the Wanderer's shoulder, getting up, and walking back into the container.

Viktor gave a sigh as he shut the Wanderer down and started to work. They were moving after this. He was going to take these two back to Zaun as soon as possible. The Shadow would hunt those three down and let Viktor know when he caught them. Then Viktor'd come for the rest of his Projects.

* * *

The Duelist slid the blade of her rapier into the door, melting the edges a bit before kicking it open with a 'ha!' of joy.

"You're enjoying yourself, Duelist," the Bladesman chuckled as the two walked out onto the rooftop.

"But of course!" she smiled as they walked.

The Bladesman looked around as the jewel bright lights suddenly darkened, turning into smoke and ash. He reached out a shaking servo as the bodies of countless dead appeared before him. The world shook and glitched and he grabbed his helm, groaning in pain. The Duelist put a gentle servo on his shoulder, her visor dim with worry…right as a high pitched hum filled her audios. Her head snapped up just to see the Shadow hurling his blades at them.

The Duelist grabbed the Bladesman, putting herself between the deadly blades and the other Project, expecting searing pain to shoot through her system…

Only for two shots to ring out, sending the blades veering off course.

"Did you _really_ think I was going to leave you two?" the Purifier scoffed, walking up as smoke trailed from his guns.

"Why are you attacking us, Shadow!?" the Bladesman shouted, "Answer me!"

"I have orders to bring you back to the Creator," the Shadow replied, his servos twitching slightly.

"Never!" the Duelist cried, "We are _never_ going back to zat monster! You saw what 'e did to Dawn! 'e will do zat to us!"

"If you will not return with me," the Shadow snarled, his strikers clicking into place, glowing darkly, "Then I will have to proceed with your execution,"

"Over my dead body," the Purifier snarled, raising his weapons as the Duelist and the Bladesman backed off, the Duelist hitting the button for the lift as they went and stepped on said lift.

"That can be arranged!" the Shadow roared, leaping off the building and dashing forwards as the Purifier fired shot after shot, dancing backwards and leaping off the edge of the building onto the lift.

The Shadow followed, creating two holograms…and all heck broke loose.

There was one reddish tinged hologram taking on the Duelist, only to become the Shadow, knocking her back as she parried with Scarlet. Another hologram took on the Purifier, only for the Shadow to immediately take _its_ place, blocking the shots aimed at him with his strikers and opening a gash on the Purifier's armor. A third hologram came into being, striking at the Bladesman only to be replaced with the Shadow and send his crushing blow careening off a scarlet edge.

The Duelist dashed forwards, aiming to slash the Shadow, only to get sent whirling away by his backstroke, elegantly coming to a rest by the edge of the lift. The Bladesman took her distraction as an advantage and leaped into the air, bringing his blade down hard on the Shadow's strikers, rearing back for another strike as the Duelist lunged forwards, a streak of pink light following her as she tried to stab at the Shadow's midsection, only to hit a hologram instead, go through it, overshoot and nearly go over the edge of the lift.

The Shadow reappeared in front of the Purifier, leaping into the air as the Purifier took shot after shot…only for each shot to get blocked and the Shadow to send one of the guns out of the Purifier's grasp. He was about to strike the Purifier down…were it not for the Duelist to suddenly leap into the air, slash at him, _miss_ , but she pushed off the rapidly passing walls and darted towards the Shadow again…only to meet another hologram.

The hologram the Bladesman fought turned into the Shadow himself, landing a hit. The Shadow melted back into a hologram before solidifying into corporeal form and kicking the Bladesman to the edge of the lift. The Bladesman dug his blade into the lift, sending up sparks and stopping himself before he fell off.

The Bladesman looked at his adversary, watching as the Shadow suddenly became the warrior that had destroyed the village…no…

 _His_ village.

The village of the Wuju Masters, of whom he became the sole survivor and teacher of the art, a true Master.

 _"My name…"_ he whispered in an old forgotten dialect that he barely remembered.

A reddish orange glow surrounded him as the blade's second edge unfurled. He darted forwards, unstoppable as he raised his blade with a warcry…and slammed the edge on the Shadow's strikers, sending a burst of dark red, deep orange, black and gold light exploding into the air. The Shadow was thrown off the lift as it came crashing to a stand still and the Shadow disappeared into the night.

 _My name…_

The light muted, turning dusky amber as cherry blossoms flew through the air. One landed on his palm and he looked at it, wonderingly, before wrapping his metal fingers around it, keeping it safe.

 _My name..._

He looked up, seeing the Ionian city before him, his comrades looking at him and making sure he was ready to move on. He gave a nod, taking one step forwards…only for his strength to fail and darkness rush in.

 _My name…is Yi._

And everything went dark.

 **Names are fun things to have people remember...it's not like they're going to _instantly_ remember. Yi's resetting from the memory wipe...he's not going to remember much except that they escaped. But everyone's separated now, four in Ionian, two in Zaun...we're going to Zaun next, we've got to start somewhere with getting memories back!**

 **Also...Leona's new Lore...really? C'mon, I like the old one better. That one showed the Leona I fell in love with, the one I bought because of her Judgement. This...this just...**

 **And Panth and Diana too? C'MON RIOT! LEAVE MY CHAMPIONS ALONE!**

 **deep breath* As you can see...I don't like it. AT. ALL. I'm staying with their old lore and that's final. Any and all stories I do with them I'm sticking with that old lore.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	14. Man or Machine: Leona

**I'm proud of how this one turned out. This one's long mainly because we have scenes with the search party, scenes with Andrew and a lot of Project stuff in between. Anyway, here's the arc title Man or Machine (in which the Projects remember that they weren't always like this).**

Chapter 14

Man or Machine: Leona

 _"You're doing_ what _!?"_

 _I sighed, resting the tip of my blade on the marble floor._

 _"It's already been done, Aelius, the League has a Champion of the Sun now. I can't just sit here. Combat's in my blood,_ protecting _people is in my blood,"_

 _"But you_ can't _…"_

 _"I did," I growled, "I trust your faith won't be shattered so easily. Your ancestors trusted mine when she did something unorthodox…marrying a Rakkor…it's time you trust me and do the same,"_

 _Aelius gave a sigh, shaking his silver streaked blond head._

 _"Fine," he mumbled, "Who am I to command the Chosen of the Sun?"_

 _I gave a soft laugh, tapping my fingers on the hilt of my sword._

 _"Now, where is my sister?" I asked, "She told me she had something she wanted to show me when I got back from the Institute…"_

 _The Historian bit his lip and my instincts kicked in, my hands gripped the sword and shield a little tighter and my body settled in a fighter's stance._

 _"Aelius…where is my sister,"_

 _I wasn't in the mood for playing around. I wanted to know where my little sister was._

 _"She's in the temple," he started, uneasily flicking his gaze towards my blade, which was trembling and starting to rise a little, "She…she found a 'moon' temple if you will…she's been pronounced a heretic. They're going to execute her,"_

 _Icy fear ran down my spine as I raced forwards._

 _"No, no, no, no,_ no _!" I cried, slamming into the temple doors and bursting into the main antechamber, "NO!"_

 _The temple guards tried to stop me, grabbing my arms as I heard the chanting from the other side of the door increase in volume._

 _"LET ME GO!" I roared, kicking and thrashing in an unladylike fashion._

 _The guards refused to let me go, I gave up on Solari tactics and went back to Rakkor tactics. I elbowed one guard in the stomach, kneed another in the groin, bit another one and dashed into the room._

 _"STOP!" I shrieked, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! YOU MUST ST…"_

 _And stop I did, eyes wide with horror and shock as I saw my baby sister kneeling, unharmed, in the midst of sixteen priests…sixteen_ dead _priests._

 _I opened my mouth, trying to speak her name…but it wouldn't come. Her name…I forgot…my little sister, the Moon's Chosen…_

 _My name…I forgot my name…what was it…Lion…Dawn…_

 _My sister's voice whispered, the broken fragments of my own name riding on the breeze just outside my hearing._

 _Le…a…Leo…a…Leo…na._

 _Leona?_

She jerked awake, trying to breathe, but the darkness was crushing around her. Fear fluttered in her chest, a primal surge that shouldn't have been there. Shouldn't be possible for a Project to have fear. Fear was human and she wasn't human…right?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY!?" came the Creator's shriek.

The Dawn flinched, turning towards the Wanderer, whose visor flickered in uncertainty.

"The others," the Dawn murmured, "They must have escaped…Shadow must not have found them,"

"It's good for them," the Wanderer nodded quietly, "They are free…but they're in danger too. Shadow will kill them because they don't want to be here anymore,"

"Do you think the Creator will make it so we can't get away?" the Dawn asked, a tinge of fear coloring her voice, "That we won't _want_ to?"

"I hope not,"

"But do you _know_ ," she repeated.

"…I don't," he admitted, freezing when Viktor stormed in and glared at them both.

"I'm not losing you two," he growled, "I'll at least have two Projects…"

 _"No…you won't,"_ the Dawn thought, a peaceful warmth starting to fill her chest as she started emitting light, shining brighter and brighter, _"I won't let you keep me…"_

Viktor didn't notice the steady glow coming from the Dawn's chamber. Thinking she was deactivated, Viktor opened the windows…letting the dying day's sunlight stream through. The Dawn gasped as searing light blinded her but the orange-scarlet beams filled her with strength she'd felt only in the faintest fragments of memory. Viktor froze at the sound, whirling around, panicking as he saw the Dawn glowing brighter and brighter as if she were the Sun instead.

"No…NO!" he snarled, yanking on the chain to close the skylight, but it was too late, there was a brilliant blaze of golden light a blast of heat and a shockwave knocked Viktor away from the Dawn.

When he opened his eyes, Viktor saw something that made what blood was left in his body run cold. The old factory was decimated, but it was just temporary until Viktor could move his Projects to the Lab. What scared him was this…

The Dawn…was gone.

* * *

She dashed through the alleyways, holding her shield and blade to her chest protectively, hiding in the shadows of the deepening night. She heard the drones march in the streets outside the alley, freezing and not wanting to move as one of them came near her hiding place.

The Dawn's visor flickered slightly as she caught a glimpse of the ruined factory they'd hid her and the Wanderer in…but a sad pang hit her systems as she noticed the apartment building that had been nearly destroyed by the explosion. She watched as the drones herded a pack of human adults out the ruined building, watching as some women began to panic, screaming out names as they thrashed and tried to break free of their counterparts' arms, trying to race back into the buildings…only to get shut into vans and driven off to the nearest hospital.

When they all left, the Dawn turned to go…only to hear a faint crying sound.

She turned her head back towards the ruined building, seeing a flicker of color underneath a concrete slab. The Dawn looked around carefully, seeing if there was anyone around. Thankfully, the streets were empty. The Dawn quickly dashed across the street to the building and carefully lifted the slab…

Just to reveal a cellar with at least ten human children hiding underneath it.

The children gasped, huddling back against the wall as they looked at the Project. The Dawn lay her weapons aside, holding her servos out in a friendly gesture.

"Don't be…af-f-fraid," she told them, "I'm not going to h-h-h-h-hurt you,"

The children still stayed back…except for one child. A little six year old girl with curly brunette pigtails. She reached a chubby hand out to the Dawn and the Project gently lifted her out of the hole, noticing the girl had a broken leg, and holding her close as the girl started sobbing.

"I want my mommy," she whimpered as she wrapped her hands around the Dawn's neck, entwining her tiny fingers in the Dawn's snowy white hair.

The Dawn felt something hot and wet streaking down her face and in shock, she touched the fluid, staring in wonder at the clear droplet hanging from her finger.

"…What is this?" she whispered, "Something's wrong…"

"It's…crying…" a little boy started, coming closer, "It's not a Vigilnaut…it's…it's _human_ …"

"She…" another boy blinked, "It's a she,"

The Dawn let go of the little girl, setting her on the ground and reaching down to help the children up to the street.

"Can you help us find our parents?" one of the older girls asked.

"I…will try," the Dawn nodded, standing upright and picking up the little girl that had hugged her before.

She carried the child in her arms, leading the others down the street and into an alleyway. She was going to do everything in her power to protect them.

* * *

 _The sky was dark with smoke, from fire, from industrial factories, robotic men patrolled the streets, children ran rampant in gangs. One led by a white haired, dark-skinned boy with an hourglass marking on his face and a cocky grin._

 _I stood in darkness, surrounded by shadows that closed in, crushing, grabbing…until a faint light appeared ahead, soft and golden._

 _Sunlight._

 _The light solidified into a vaguely human shape, sword and shield in hand._

 _"Leona?" I asked, walking towards the glowing person._

 _She looked at me, only to turn and walk away._

 _"LEONA!" I yelled, running forwards, reaching and grabbing her hand…_

 _Only to be met with metal._

 _She turned around…this wasn't my sister…this white haired creature wasn't my big sister…I screamed as she whirled around, her sword shining brightly as it jabbed my side…_

"I think we should start in Ionia," Pantheon started, tapping the map with his spear tip.

"Why there?" Shen asked, "Ionia's been peaceful as of late…"

"Except for the disappearances and the explosions over the past few days," Syndra snorted.

"I agree with Pantheon," Wukong nodded, "I think Ionia is our best bet,"

Pantheon turned to the last member of their group, who was currently asleep on her feet. He gave a sad smile and poked her with the butt of his spear. Diana's pale eyes shot open and her hand flew to the hilt of her blade…only to relax and glare at the other Targon Champion.

"Am I that boring?" he asked.

"Yes," Diana snapped back before sighing, "Where are we going?"

"Ionia,"

Diana gave a frown, not escaping Pantheon's notice.

"You think we should go somewhere else," he stated.

"I need to go to Zaun," she told him.

"What, why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling about it," she shrugged, "I can't explain it. But I need to go there,"

"I will come with you," Pantheon started.

"No," Diana disagreed, "Go with the Ionians, if I'm wrong then we'll waste more time trying to get to Ionia and who knows what'll happen then. But if we split up, there's a chance that one of us will find the others,"

Pantheon gave a sigh, shaking his head as he renewed his grip on his spear.

"Fine," he told her, "But you _will_ tell me if you find her?"

"Of course," Diana scoffed, "Honestly, Pantheon, if you care _that_ much about her…why don't you just _marry_ her,"

She gave a wry smile as she saw Pantheon's face turn red underneath the shadows of his helmet. She turned to go…only to get stopped by Pantheon's hand on her shoulder.

"May your spear fly straight," he started.

"And your shield be true," Diana finished, renewing her grip and running out of the building, making her way to Zaun.

* * *

"So what's your name?" the little girl asked.

"I don't have one," the Dawn replied.

"Everyone has a name, Silly!" she giggled as she nuzzled into the Dawn's warm armor.

"Not Projects,"

"Projects?" a boy asked, "Is that what you are?"

"Yes," the Dawn nodded, "The Creator calls me Project: Dawn, but my fellows just call me Dawn,"

"Dawn…that's a pretty name," one of the older children smiled, "It's like the League Champion!"

"That's the _Radiant_ Dawn, Marcus," one of the other children corrected, "And…Dawn? Are you ok?"

For the Dawn had stopped, frozen as she heard the League Champion's title.

"Radiant Dawn," she murmured.

It was so familiar…

"Yeah, the Targon Champion," one of the other children nodded, "But she went missing with five other Champions, the League's going _nuts_ trying to find them,"

"How long ago?" the Dawn asked.

"Um…nearly a year?"

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Le…" the child froze, staring in fear at the road ahead.

The Dawn looked up just to see a host of drones standing before them, barring their path. The Dawn gave a low growl as the drones leveled their weapons at her. She gave the little girl to another child and started moving them away from the street.

"I will…prot-t-t-protect you," the golden warrior promised, herding the group of children towards a building, "Go…they'll…have t-t-t-to go…through m-m-me,"

Curse her glitching vocalizer! It'd always had trouble when she did something like this. The Project turned around, facing a group of Drones that had circled around the building to get at the children and their parents. A low, metallic, warning growl rumbled from the Project as she slashed her blade in the air once, twice, three times.

 **"Project, you are disobeying protocol. Return to the Lab at once,"** one of the Drones ordered.

"And…if I…d-d-d-don't?" she snarled, her body tensing for a fight.

 **"This building is full of rebels. Cease…"**

He didn't get to finish as his head thudded to the ground, the Project's blade whirling back to her side.

 **"Status Updated,"** another Drone called, **"Project Unit: Codename 'Dawn' is malfunctioning. Proceed with subduction,"**

The Project glared heatedly at the Drones from behind her visor, giving a feral metallic hiss as she flicked her left arm and her shield expanded from its collapsed form.

"You w-w-w-want me…come and c-c-claim me!" she challenged, banging on the holographic shield once, twice, three times, "You will _n-n-not_ get these children!"

The Drones swarmed her and she dashed into the fray, her shield building up a stunning charge as she rammed it through one Drone only to pull to another with her blade and running it through. Her shield expanded, a glowing gold aura shimmering around her and reducing any damage she was taking…and then it exploded in a rush of gold light. A foggy memory rose to the surface and she grinned, thrusting her blade up into the sky and giving a shout of fury…

Right as a violent blast of light slammed down onto the remaining drones, smashing them into the pavement.

 _Power Levels at 0.001%: Preparing for shutdown._

 _"No…"_ she thought stubbornly, _"I will_ not _shut down. Those children…need me…"_

She limped back to the building, the struts in her legs trembling with every step…and her knees gave out, sending her tumbling to the ground with multiple error messages flashing before her visor. The ground felt so good…and even though the sky was heavily polluted with Zaun's light, she could make out a few stars and the steadily brightening horizon.

 _"What is this?"_ she wondered as the first rays of the dawn touched the sky scrapers, _"It's…familiar…why can't I remember? It's so beautiful…"_

She reached a shaking servo to the sky, visor flickering weakly in wonder as the sun's light came down the sky scrapers. The sunlight eventually flooded into the square and the Project gasped as a rush of pure, joyful energy flooded her being as the light played over her.

She slowly got to her feet, still shaky, but no longer on the verge of shutting down. She saw one of the children peeking out of the building, her brown eyes wide in amazement as the Project before her nearly glowed with the sun's light.

"You're safe now," she promised, "Don't fear. I told you, I will protect you,"

* * *

She stayed with the children, watching over them as the night fell and the 'Sun' set. The rush of energy she felt was gone as the last rays of the 'Sun' disappeared. She was sad that it wasn't there anymore…but she knew it would come back. The children said this 'Sun' would return in a few hours, but now the 'Moon' would stay in the sky for a while. How strange it was the 'Sun' and 'Moon' weren't together. Wouldn't that make more beautiful, wonderful light?

The children had laughed and she thought she was what they were laughing at. Her 'innocence' as it were. She'd never seen the sun since she was activated, but she loved it most out of the lights that lit her world.

…Or was it one of those fleeting memories that came with the glitches? Those moments of irrationality that were more _human_ than Project. Was there something to those? All she knew was that she was a Project, she'd disobeyed orders like a _human_ and felt emotions like a _human_. It didn't compute. _Was_ she human? Before? Was _that_ what the scientists were going on and on about when some of her fellow Projects malfunctioned?

Did she have a name?

The Project gave a sad smile and she looked up at the night sky.

How sad it was not to know your own name.

She walked away from her post to check on the little ones, smiling as they slept and a protective warmth rose up in her chest. They were _her_ charges. No one was going to hurt them.

She sat down next to one of the children, gently stroking his head with her servo, feeling the ratty tangle slide under her fingers. He hadn't had a bath, none of them had…not for a long time. The boy snuggled up to her side, giving a contented sigh as he bathed in the warmth her metal skin gave off. No one knew why her armor was warm instead of ice-cold like the other Projects, it made her unique and that's what she liked about it.

She hummed softly, a half-remembered melody that just came to her…memories of a red-haired woman with silver eyes played before her mind's eye, of sunlight and warm summers, of blood and bitter winters.

 _"Finish it,"_

 _"No."_

 _"You need to do this L…"_

 _"I_ won't _."_

 _"There is only one punishment for crimes against the tribe. As you well know."_

 _Warmth flooded my entire body and I lifted my face to the sky right as a brilliant flash slammed into the ground around me._

A low whine escaped her as she grabbed her helm, fighting off the pain that exploded in her processor. _Why_ did this hurt so much!? Who did those voices belong to? _What_ was that?!

She looked up at the sky, seeing it was still dark. How much longer until the sun came back? Until she was filled with that holy warm energy once more?

Her sensors picked up movement in the alley behind the home they had snuck into. She got up, gently placing the child down on the floor and pulling a blanket over him before grabbing her blade and shield and stalking out the door. She charged her shield with a stun, ready to fight…

"…Leona!?"

She whirled around at the sudden cry just to see a young human woman with hair as white as her own in silver armor standing before her. The white-haired human blinked her silver eyes rapidly as the Project warily scanned her.

"Leona…is that you?" the human whispered, "Oh Moon…what happened to you?!"

"Id-d-identify," the Project ordered, shield ready for a stun and her blade ready to pull her to the human.

"It's me…Diana," the human, Diana, tried…only for the Project to see the crescent blade strapped to the Scorn of the Moon's back.

This human was going to hurt the children. She could _not_ let that happen.

The Project gave a yell and cast a projection of her blade towards Diana, feeling it connect and draw her to the Lunari warrior. The Project brought her shield down on the other warrior's head, stunning her with the charge for a second and causing a faint glow to surround them.

"Leona! STOP!" Diana roared taking out her blade and parrying the Project's with her own…

Only for the blade to sink into her shoulder, cutting a deep slash into it, the skin bubbling from the blade's heat. Diana gave a piercing shriek and dropped her blade to grab at her shoulder only for the Project to kick her to the ground, eyes hard behind her visor as she raised her blade for a killing blow.

"REMEMBER YOUR PROMISE!" Diana shrieked.

The blade halted just inches from Diana's head, quivering with the force behind the blow.

"You promised that you would _never_ kill me," Diana stammered, "The Fields of Justice don't count, but you _promised_ you wouldn't kill me if we met like this. You promised me, you promised our _parents_ ,"

She looked up into the flickering visor.

"If there's one thing I know about my big sister, it's that she _never_ breaks a promise,"

The blade lowered and the Project stared at the prone figure before her.

"Who… _are_ …you," she asked.

Diana's pale face went whiter as tears streamed down.

"You…you don't remember me, Leona?"

"I…I don't have a name," the Project shook her head, "I think…y-y-you mean someone…else,"

Diana struggled to get to her feet, but the Project knelt down, gently but firmly forcing her to lay down.

"Don't…don't move," she ordered, "You'll…you'll hurt yourself even more,"

"What did they _do_ to you?" Diana asked, "You barely look like yourself,"

"…I don't understand," the Project shook her head, "You must be glitching…no, what's the human term for it…oh, hallucinating,"

She carefully picked up Diana and walked back to the house.

"I am taking them to their parents," she stated as Diana looked at the sleeping children, "You to a hospital…but if you harm them…"

She gave a low warning growl that chilled Diana's blood.

"You don't have to worry about me," Diana told her as the Project set her down and sat down beside her with her back against the corner, "Sister,"

* * *

Diana awoke the next morning to see the Dawn in the same position as she had been when Diana had fallen asleep. Her sister gave her that blank stare once again, unmoving.

"Do you even sleep?" Diana muttered.

"I don't require any of that for a long while yet," the Dawn replied, making Diana flinch at the metallic bite in her sister's voice.

Diana's fists clenched slightly as the Dawn looked around, scanning for danger. Whoever did this to her sister was going to have their life slowly and painfully cut short.

She watched as her sister grabbed her blade and shield, only to kneel back down and gently shake a child awake.

"It's time to wake," she told him, "We will be with your parents by day's end. Wake the others,"

The boy bobbed his head happily and scrambled upright to wake the other children while the Dawn straightened up, her metal struts creaking slightly as she did.

"How'd you find them?" Diana asked.

"The Lab was destroyed by one of my fellow Projects," the Dawn replied, "I was released from stasis along with another of us and ordered to hunt them down…and destroy any rebels in the process. But we were moved here to take down some rebel cells. I found them hiding in a crumbling building after Vigilnauts destroyed it. Their parents escaped…but they were left behind,"

"You're talking a lot smoother than last night,"

"Because I am not glitching,"

The Dawn frowned.

"Seems like you were fine to me…you didn't kill me,"

"I saw you as a threat to my charges," she replied, "I see that you are not and I apologize for that,"

"Why did you protect them?"

The Dawn froze, her visor flickering wildly as she gave a soft groan and collapsed to her knees, holding her helm in her servos.

 _My name…_

"Make it stop, make it stop," she pleaded, "It hurts…it hurts so badly…I didn't want them to die! If I join the League, I can make it up to those children I couldn't protect…Chosen of the Sun, the League should feel privileged…no, no, _NO!_ How can they just _watch_ this!? I don't want to die! Please, please, _please_ …"

 _My name…_

She turned an agonizing cry to the ceiling.

"Agh! What did they _do_ to me!?" the Dawn shrieked, crumpling in on herself as Diana quickly wrapped her arms around her sister's shaking metal form.

 _My name…_

" _You are the sun and I the moon,"_ Diana sang softly, remembering the lullaby their mother sang to them, " _Joined by the gods of fortune. Midnight and bright noon, sharing the sky, we have been blessed, you and I,"_

Leona's cries started softening and Diana kept singing.

 _My name…is…_

 _"Ask not why the sun sets, nor why the moon hides,"_ she crooned softly, _"Just…"_

 _"Have faith the sun will rise,"_ a softer, more metallic voice whispered, _"That the moon will shine and the stars…"_

 _"The stars will keep watch over me and mine,"_ both sisters finished together.

 _My name…is Leona._

"…Leona?" Diana asked slowly.

"Diana…what's going on?" Leona whispered, "Why is everything so different?"

Diana grabbed her sister's shoulders and forced her to look at her.

"What is your name," Diana ordered, "Tell me. Tell me who you are,"

Leona looked at her sister strangely…or at least as strangely as she could with that visor.

"My name is Leona…I'm the Chosen of the Sun, a fighter for the League," Leona blinked, "Diana, why are you…"

"What was your nickname for Pantheon when we were kids?" Diana growled.

The visor flickered, like she was blinking rapidly, but she did answer.

"I called him 'Baker Boy' because he loved to bake. He'd always have me try his new creations…hence why I was able to overpower him because I was heavier than he was. Diana, _why_ are you asking me these questions? Better yet… _where_ am I? And _why_ …"

She froze, putting a hand to her throat.

"Wha…what _is_ that?" she whispered, listening to the metallic cadence of her voice with confusion, "Is that…"

She stared down at her hands and her breathing spiked as she got up to her feet immediately and looked in the mirror…shaking badly as she saw the golden visor staring back at her.

Leona grabbed the sides of her helm and attempted to yank it off, biting back the squeals of pain she wanted to give as she attempted to pull it off.

"Leona! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Diana ordered, getting up, "Stop it!"

"Get it off," Leona demanded, "Get it off me! I want it off! I don't want any of that on me!"

She tried again and again only to finally succeed in yanking the metal helm off, her long white hair rippling down her back as she gave a metallic shriek of fear and despair.

Diana rushed to her sister's side just to see quite a bit of metal tracing through her sister's face…but what got her were the golden optics that glowed where her sister's sun-bright eyes had been.

"It wasn't a nightmare," Leona whispered, falling to her knees, "It was real…They _killed_ me and…and…and turned me into _this_! I'm a monster! A…A _freak_!"

Diana grabbed her sister's shoulders and spun her around to face her.

"You are _not_ a freak," she snapped, "You are Leona, the Radiant Dawn, the Chosen of the Sun…and my big sister. You are _not_ a monster, and _certainly_ not a freak,"

She embraced her sister's armored form, bursting into tears.

"I've missed you so much," she cried, "We were so worried…"

Leona said nothing, but she drew her sister into her embrace, tears streaming down her own face from her glass eyes.

* * *

The children were returned to their parents, Diana and Leona watching from the shadows as the joyful reunion happened.

"We can go home now," Diana told her sister, frowning as Leona shook her head, her visor flickering slightly, "What? What is it?"

"Yas is still here, I need to find him," she reminded her little sister, "I can't remember who did this to us…but I know myself now, I can handle everything better. You need to go back to the Institute, tell Andrew and the Summoners that we're alive. Yas and I are here in Zaun, the others are in Ionia. We were separated…I'm going to find Yas, but I need the Institute's help to get to Ionia and find the others,"

"Leo…" Diana started only to get a servo held up.

"I don't want any argument, Diana," Leona growled, "It's not safe here for you…whoever did this to us is _still_ here…I failed to protect the others from this fate…I don't want to lose you to it too,"

Diana gave a heavy sigh as the two walked down the alleyway and into a building. She didn't like this plan, didn't like it at all.

Leona brought her sister into a hug, nearly crushing her by accident.

"I need to rest," she told her, "You get out of the city, do you understand?"

"…Fine," Diana growled, "But you come back to me, ok? You promised Mother and Father that you wouldn't kill me, I promised them the same thing…and that goes for taking care of each other,"

Leona gave a smile and nodded.

"I'll be back, I promise,"

Diana followed her sister in, making sure that she settled down to rest, watching her shut down, and then leaving silently. She didn't know that the last memory wipe protocol had activated during Leona's rest.

Leona might have remembered herself when she awoke…but she had no memory of what caused her to do so. She didn't know that Diana had come to see her and brought her back from her dark dreams.

* * *

"Andrew,"

Andrew jumped, falling out of his seat as a pale shape seemingly materialized out of thin air next to his desk.

"Diana, don't _do_ that!" he snapped, "I swear, they need to add invisibility to your stats…"

Diana gave a mirthless chuckle before speaking once more.

"I found them,"

"Found who," Andrew growled, picking himself up and getting the papers that had fallen off his desk in his fright,"

"Yi, Yasuo, Lucian, Fiora, Zed…" Diana started before closing her eyes once more, "Leona,"

"Well that's good," Andrew grumbled, not paying attention, "Tell them that I…"

He froze, looking up at the Lunari warrior in shock.

"You… _found_ …them?" he whispered, making Diana nod in triumph, "Where?! _How_!?"

And Diana began to explain.

 **One down, five to go! I'm staying in Zaun next chapter...and yet another Champion comes into the mix. You'll see who it is when I get the next one out! :)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	15. Man or Machine: Yasuo

**I'm proud of how this one turned out too. A lot of people thought that Mundo was the Champ being shown in here...and yeah I couldn't resist. So instead of one, there's two that show up (Mundo's not the original Champ though!) Anyway, we saw Leo being brought back from her nightmare...now it's time for Yas to come back.**

Chapter 15

Man or Machine: Yasuo

 _"This isn't fair," I grumbled, putting a hand on the hilt of my sword, "I should be coming to help you all. Even the elder says I'm one of the top students,"_

 _"No, little brother," my older brother chuckled, "That's why you're staying. It's a grand honor, you're protecting the elder, he's just as important as our whole village,"_

 _"But…" I protested, yanking my blade out of it's sheathe a few inches, only to get shushed by my brother._

 _"Stay," he told me, unsheathing his own blade, "Who knows, little Kenshi, maybe you'll whet your blade with the blood of Noxus yet!"_

 _And with that, he was gone._

 _I gave a low growl, pushing the blade back into its sheathe in disgust. This wasn't fair. They told me I mastered techniques that hadn't been mastered in hundreds of years, that I was akin to the Wind Masters of old…_

 _And yet I'm stuck here…waiting…doing absolutely_ nothing _._

 _I looked at the elder, who was peacefully asleep on the front steps of the temple, and then towards the west, where thick, black smoke rose from the Noxus army. Surely I wouldn't be missed…I'd be able to get to the battlefront, help my brother and friends, then return here and nothing would be amiss._

 _Taking one last look at the elder, I got up and ran out the temple gates, sprinting towards the battle._

 _I wasn't wrong when I said I could turn things around. My brother had four Noxus rats on him…_

 _"Hasagi!"_

 _They were suddenly up in the air, hitting the ground with loud thuds as the air rushed out of their lungs._

 _"What are you_ doing _here!?" my brother demanded, running his slender blade through a crack in a Noxian soldier's armor and into their heart, as he whirled to face me, "You were supposed to stay at the temple!"_

 _"The elder let me go!" I replied, sweeping my blade and making a silvery wall of wind shimmer into existence, letting the Noxian arrows and bullets scatter away from my brother and me._

 _"…Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" my brother groaned as we both dashed forwards, the wind guiding us as we cut into the Noxian forces._

 _"Now, little brother!" my brother yelled, ramming into the biggest Noxian I'd ever seen and sending him flying into the air._

 _"Sorye!" I roared, dashing forwards._

 _I leaped upwards, the wind carrying me as I danced around him, my blade carving deep crimson lines through his armor and skin…And he fell to the ground, just a pile of shredded flesh. I touched back down, flicking the vile black Noxian blood off the silver blade._

 _"Sometimes I don't know whether to be jealous or very, very impressed," my brother sighed, shaking his head as the Noxians started backing off._

 _I gave a grin, sheathing my blade._

 _"Go back," my brother ordered, "We'll rout them, take care of the elder,"_

 _I sighed, but nodded. Might as well get back before the elder woke up from his nap. But when I got there…it turned out he was still sleeping…_

 _And he wasn't waking up. Not that he could…the blood all around him proved that. My heart plummeted as I walked forwards. This was my fault. I left him alone and an assassin got him._

 _I walked forwards, preparing to face my fate…_

 _"There he is!" one of the students cried, "I saw him! He did this! He killed the elder!"_

 _I froze, shaking my head._

 _"_ I _killed him?" I asked, "Yes I left my post, but my blade…"_

 _"He killed the elder!" another one yelled, "Take him! Don't let him get away!"_

 _They thought_ I _did this?!_

 _But I didn't! I'm innocent! I can't…_

 _I brought out my blade, letting the silvery metal shine in the dying light as they surrounded me._

 _"Kill me?" I snarled, "You can_ try _!"_

 _I dashed forwards, fighting my way through the crowd and towards the gates. I can't let them catch me…so many died on my blade today, one of them wrongly accused._

 _I ran into my brother as I fled, pushing him aside as I continued down the road._

 _I heard him scream my name, the wind snatching it and whirling it around so that it's broken sounds barely sounded in my ears._

 _Ya…o…Yas…uo…_

 _Yasuo…?_

* * *

Ever since Leona escaped, Viktor did everything he could to keep the Wanderer under control, going so far as to wipe his hard drive and start from scratch, removing all the good memories he had of his fellow Projects and made him see them as traitors and monsters.

If they thought the Shadow was a monster…the Shadow was going to have nothing on the Wanderer when Viktor was completely finished.

There was a loud bang and Viktor looked up from his work right as the doors opened and one of the grunts was sent flying into the room.

"I…I'm sorry sir," the grunt squeaked, "We tried to stop him,"

Viktor gave a low growl as a large, misshapen form lumbered into the lab. The Machine Herald glared at his fellow Champion, tapping his staff against his palm.

"Mundo, you know I've told you _not_ to bother me when I'm working," Viktor started, trying, and failing, to keep his temper.

"Mundo goes where he pleases!" the Madman of Zaun countered, "And Mundo wanted to come here,"

Viktor muttered a few choice words about _where_ Mundo could go, but he put on a charade that he was a little happy Mundo was here and not furious that the Champion was interrupting his work.

"What did you want?" Viktor growled.

"Mundo see shiny person and wanted to know if it was Viktor's,"

Viktor froze, staring at the other Championt.

"What…did it look like,"

"Looked like Sun-Girl,"

"Where?!" Viktor demanded, grabbing Mundo's shredded labcoat, "Where was she?"

"With Moon-Girl,"

Viktor tried _really_ hard not to scream and blast the Madman of Zaun. If Diana had found Leona, then there was no use getting her back.

Mundo looked around Viktor's shoulder and happened to spot the Wanderer in his container. The Madman of Zaun pushed past the smaller man, ignoring Viktor's yells of protest…and tapped the glass. The Wanderer's visor flickered as he beheld the monstrosity before him. The glass rose and the Wanderer's hand snapped to his blade's hilt.

"STAND DOWN!" Viktor roared as the heated edge of the katana barely cleared the hilt.

Immediately, the katana snapped back into its sheath and the Wanderer went into a standby position, awaiting orders.

"Looks like Missing Wind-Man," Mundo pointed out, "Even has pineapple hair,"

Viktor shook his head.

"Just thought that I'd make something in case the League can't find our missing comrades," Viktor lied, "in their honor,"

Mundo processed it for a few long moments…

"Ok!" he grinned, turning around and walking out of the lab.

Viktor shook his head.

"That monster gets stranger and stranger every time I meet him…" the Machine Herald grumbled before turning to the Wanderer, "Go back, I'll wake you if I need you,"

The Wanderer gave a crisp nod and walked back into the container silently, letting the metal and glass door slide over him.

* * *

Weeks passed and Viktor was getting closer and closer to erasing the sliver of Yasuo that remained in the Wanderer…a literal ghost in the machine.

Viktor was working on his last Project from afar when a grunt came in. Viktor looked up from his work, frowning behind his mask.

"What?" he growled, "What is it?"

"Four intruders detected, sir, Jayce's men…" the grunt stammered and Viktor gave a nod.

"Wake him up," he ordered.

* * *

He woke from stasis, sentry data downloaded to his memory banks. Intruders…four of them it seemed. He drew his modified katana as the incursion approached his position, intent on their objective.

They would never make it that far…not if he had anything to say about it.

He dashed at the intruders, eviscerating the point man before charging towards the rest. Plunging into them, he whirled his sword, hacking at all three before diving away. His foes replied with a barrage of fire, but he was ready. With a flick of his sword, he generated a barrier of nanobots and plasma to block their onslaught. He turned to them as the wall faded. He slashed his katana, releasing an energy surge that hurled the intruders into the air with screams of panic. Leaping into their midst, he carved through all three as they reached their apex.

He landed lightly on his feet, the intruders raining down around him. His visor pulled back to reveal an emotionless guise. The mask of a man with nothing inside. He sent a ping back to the security room.

"Intruders. Status: Eliminated," he started, only to freeze as the world glitched around him.

 _He was outside, cherry blossoms whirling about the breeze as smoke rose from the ruins of a fire. His blade is out, running through a young man with bright eyes and dark hair._

 _"Why do you chase me?" he asked, "Why do they hunt me? Why am I outcast!"_

 _"You killed the elder," the young man gasped, blood running down from his lips, "A…wind technique was used…"_

 _"It wasn't me…" he whispered, "I wouldn't do that…"_

 _"Who else…knows that technique…brother?"_

 _And the light died from his eyes._

He gasped, his orange circuits flickering dimly as he put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

This wasn't right…what was that? Was it a memory? Did he have siblings? But that would mean he wasn't a Project. After all, Projects weren't human and only humans had memories and siblings that were related by 'blood' and not by bond as he and his fellow Projects were.

 _"Project, return to your cell immediately,"_ came the call over the intercom.

But he didn't want to sleep anymore, he wanted to feel the power in his limbs rush through him just like the wind that called his name. He wanted to feel free again.

There it was. That notion that he had been free before. There was no life but that of his creation. He was nothing more than man shaped metal…but he looked at his right hand, at the leather gauntlet. It was the only part of him not metal…wait, no, that wasn't true.

He cautiously rolled down the gauntlet and froze, looking at the smooth, tanned skin that lay underneath. _Skin_. Not metal.

Human after all it seems…or rather, he _was_. He gave a low, thrumming growl as the call came over the intercom again…

It then stopped as he hurled his katana at the speaker, breaking it before leaping up and grabbing the modified weapon and dashing out into the cool night air.

He was going to figure out what they had been hiding from him. That was for sure.

* * *

Ekko dashed along the rooftops faster than he'd ever gone before.

 _"Watch for the loose plank…"_ he thought absentmindedly as he lightly dashed across the makeshift bridge only to leap halfway over it as the plank broke and plummeted to the alley below.

Yeah…that only took one mistake for him to learn _not_ to take that route.

"Ekko! Wait up!"

The Boy Who Shattered Time looked behind him, just to see one of his old friends climb up the fire escape, panting heavily.

"Silva, whaddya doing here?" he asked.

Silva put her little hands on her hips and closed a green eye, glaring heatedly at him.

"Sure, you go runnin' off with your League buddies and I can't tell my friend hi?" she growled, "That's cold, Ekko, that's _real_ cold,"

 _"Silva_ …" Ekko groaned…before smiling and hugging the girl, making her laugh and playfully slap at him.

"I'm still mad at you!" she told him, "But…I'm glad you're back in Zaun. There's been some crazy stuff goin' on,"

"Like what?" Ekko asked, tapping the chain on his Z-Drive absentmindedly.

"Well…there's rumors of some of the Robot's new inventions," she told him, "He's sicced them on the other gangs to thin them out a bit,"

"I can handle a few Vigilnauts," Ekko snorted.

Silva shook her head.

"These things…they're not Vigilnauts, Ekko," she told him, "They _think_. Some of them…I think they're, well, look!"

She pointed down off the roof, green eyes wide as a blur of dark reddish orange shot across the square, skidding to a stop as a group of Drones surrounded what looked like a man in glowing armor. Reddish orange light poured from the slits in his helmet and he unsheathed what looked like a katana.

 **"Project, Codename: Wanderer, you are disobeying protocol. Return to the Lab at once,"** one of the Drones ordered.

"No…more…running," the man, Project, snarled, his blade glowing darkly in Zaun's lights, "I alone…decide my fate!"

The Drones started to fire and the man…Project…whatever it was slashed its blade through the air.

"Choryon!" the swordsman roared as a wall of dark orange light materialized, blocking the Drone's shots.

Ekko's dark face went considerably paler. He _knew_ that move…

The Wanderer swept the blade through the air again and a violent swirl of orange data particles came into being, blowing towards the Drones and knocking them high up into the air. The Wanderer then _appeared_ in the air next to them with a roar and dashed them all to pieces before landing lightly on the ground as the metal scraps rained down around him.

"…Yasuo?" Ekko blinked before running and scampering down the fire escape to reach the Project.

It couldn't be him…could it? Ekko had fought against him a few times in the Rift, but he'd grown to like the Unforgiven. Never tied down, free…and had a sharp wit to match his blade.

"Yasuo?" Ekko called, making the Wanderer freeze and whip out his blade again, growling low in his chest as his metal struts tensed to either fight or flee, "It's me…Ekko?"

"…I don't know anyone by that name," the Project growled, "Either of those you named. Go home, human,"

"What about you, huh?" Ekko snapped, "Where are you gonna go? Can't just walk into a hotel or building and expect to get some rest. Don't you remember anything?"

In the blink of an eye, Ekko found himself in the air and then on the ground with the Project's metal booted foot on his chest.

"You…know… _nothing_ ," the Wanderer snarled, "I am a _Project_. There's nothing more…nothing less…"

He brought the blade's tip to Ekko's nose.

"You shouldn't have…interfered…human," he snarled…

Only for a blaze of brilliant golden yellow to catch in his armor and slam into him. Ekko gasped as the Wanderer went flying off his chest…just for another Project, a female, to stand protectively in front of the Boy Who Shattered Time.

"Pen or Sword, the _Shield_ is mightiest," the golden Project stated, unfurling a holographic shield as she flicked her snowy white hair over her shoulder, "Hello, Yasuo,"

"… _Traitor_ …" the Project, Yasuo, snarled, his blade out, "Project Dawn…"

"That's _Leona_ to you, Yas," the female replied only for Ekko to stare at what used to be the Radiant Dawn, "Hello, Ekko, long time,"

"You could say that…" Ekko blinked, scrambling upright, "Wait…what's wrong with him?"

"Same thing that's wrong with the others," Leona replied, her visor flickering, "Memory files are corrupted…We're…slowly getting them back,"

She shook her head, her snowy hair catching the light as Ekko opened his mouth to question again.

"Long story, don't ask," she told him, "You get out of here, tell Andrew or another Summoner that we're alive. All six of us are alive. We need help getting back…"

Ekko nodded, only to see a blaze of orange out of the corner of his eye.

"Leona! Look out!" he yelled as the Wanderer dashed towards her, a swirling windstorm of particles sweeping towards her.

Leona's shield expanded outwards, a protective bubble materializing over her as she rolled out of the way and exploding in a dazzling display of light. The Radiant Dawn's shield blazed a brilliant gold in the center and she cast out a holographic image of her sword, pulling towards the Wanderer and bashing him with her shield, stunning him for a few precious moments.

" _Go_ ," Leona ordered, "I'll hold him off…for a little while,"

* * *

"Come on, old friend, wake up!" Leona tried, rolling out of the way as the Wanderer jabbed at her, sending a whirl of data particles towards her, "No I'm _not_ doing that again, Yas,"

"Stand still, traitor," he snarled as Leona dodged again, "You aren't getting away from me…"

He suddenly froze, grabbing his head with his hands as the images of cherry blossoms, pained dark eyes, silver steel and blood flashed before his eyes.

"What…" he groaned, hitting the ground as he shook his head, "Agh! It _hurts_! Make it _stop_!"

"Yas…" Leona started, cautiously walking towards her friend and putting a servo on his shoulder, "Please, come back…don't let whoever did this to us win,"

The Wanderer gave a low growl as he shook his head back and forth, images of a young man sparring with him, a loud laugh as the wind raced around him, a small seed gently pushed into his palm all swirled in his processor. The Radiant Dawn's servo connected with his shoulder and the Wanderer snapped, reaching for his blade so he could slice deeper than he could before…

Only to get a shield rammed under his jaw and send him flying through a music shop's window. The glass crunched and splintered, falling to the ground in lyrical tinkling shards. The Wanderer tried to get up, but Leona rammed her shield into his chest, putting her knee on it and pinning him to the floor.

The Wanderer thrashed, trying to get free. Leona looked around, trying to find something to help her knock him back to his senses…

And that's when she saw a thin, flute-like object on the ground next to them. A flicker of memory surged up, showing Yasuo leaning on his blade, contentedly playing his flute as the wind gently swirled around him. She snatched it up, they probably destroyed the original flute when they changed him.

"Do you remember this? Old friend?" Leona asked gently as she held the flute-like instrument in her hand, showing it to the crazed creature underneath her shield.

 _My name…_

The Wanderer snarled angrily and in pain as memories lanced through his processor, as a foreign presence tried to break free, thrashing as he tried to push her off him. But Leona was _much_ heavier than he was mainly because of her armor.

 _My name…_

"I'm not very good…" she admitted, putting the instrument to her lips and trying to make sound, getting maybe two notes out before squeaking out a few more.

 _My name…_

She looked down at the Project, noticing how his helmet had retracted, showing his tanned face and those dark eyes that were lasered in, not on her but on the instrument.

"Here," she told him, raising her shield just enough so that his hands could slip through, and handed him the instrument, "You used to play it so much better,"

 _My name…is…_

He raised the instrument to his lips and started playing, a haunting, beautiful melody that sounded so full of sorrow Leona wanted to cry…if it was even possible for her anymore.

 _My name…is Yasuo._

The Wanderer lowered the instrument, blinking confusedly as he looked around.

"Leo…is that you? What…where are we?" he asked, "What's going on? What _happened_ to you!?"

"Tell me your name," Leona ordered.

"C'mon, Leo, you know me…"

"Say it," she growled, visor flashing darkly.

"My name is Yasuo," he deadpanned, "I am a fighter for the League…I'm known as the Unforgiven because I was wrongly accused of killing an elder…"

He yelped as Leona suddenly hugged him.

"Ok, that's new…" the other Project muttered as Leona let him go and he looked at his hands…servos…clenching them and rotating his wrists in slight wonder, "Leo…what happened?"

"Someone did this to us," she told him, "I…I can't remember who. All I know is that someone did this to us, they separated us all and I just remembered myself last night,"

"Where are the others?"

"Ionia," she told him, "I think we're in Zaun…Ekko was here…"

"Ekko?! You saw him!?"

"You nearly killed him, Yas,"

Yasuo blinked, holding his head with his still human hand as he winced.

"I feel like I got hit by one of Piltover's trains…"

"That…might be my fault," Leona apologized, getting off him and helping him to his feet, "But we'll talk about this later. I sent Ekko to the Institute…they'll be looking for us. We'll meet with them and then we'll find the others…"

"We're going home?" Yasuo asked.

"We'll go home," Leona agreed.

* * *

Andrew stood outside of Zaun's walls, Ekko had said they'd be around here somewhere…first Diana, then him…Leona must have found Yasuo by now.

A faint rustle down the alleyway caught his attention and he instinctively put his hand out, letting faint light crackle around his fingertips.

He hated being in rough places at night…it always freaked him out. Now, _granted_ he was a Summoner and had power flowing through him, but he was more partial to healing and defensive magic than offensive.

"Who's there?" he demanded, catching a faint gleam of silver.

"…That can't be him, can it?" a male voice asked, laced with metal.

"It looks like him," a female voice whispered back, her own tone matching the metal in her companion's, "Andrew…Andrew Summers?"

Andrew narrowed his eyes, his hands still up and ready to fire a bolt of magic.

"Who wants to know…" he growled.

"I…think you know," the female voice murmured, achingly familiar and warm as the summer sun.

Andrew's blood ran cold only to heat back up as joy soared in his chest.

"Leona?" he asked, "You're alive!"

"…Depends on what you call 'alive'," Leona's voice said sadly, "Andrew…Yas is here with me…we're coming out, just…don't scream. Please,"

"Why would I…" he blinked…only to freeze as the two missing Champions stepped into the light.

Their armor gleamed, shining shades of silver and chrome while their visors shone gold and orange. Their white hair seemed silver in the half-light, Leona's hair cascading down her back while Yasuo's still floated in the wind as it did so long ago.

"What…" Andrew whispered as Yasuo's visor retracted, revealing his human face.

"Leo wasn't as lucky as me," Yasuo explained, "Andrew…it'd be better if we could explain someplace else…the one who did this to us is still looking for us. They won't stop,"

"Lemme guess, you don't know who did this to you," Andrew growled, remembering what Diana told him.

"Nope," Yasuo shrugged, casting an almost frightened look over his shoulder as a cat yowled, knocking over a can, "Can we please get moving now? This place is creepy,"

"Yes, yes, let's go," Andrew nodded, putting his hands on the two Champions' shoulders, marveling at how they both shuddered, registering his touch as if it were still skin, "I'll get you to Ionia…the others have been spotted there if by seeing you two is anything to go on. Four metal humans running around the capitol,"

"They're alive," Leona breathed, a smile gracing her face, "Thank the Sun!"

Yasuo gave a laugh as they went into the night.

"Let's go find our friends, Leo," he smiled.

"And then…we'll be able to go home," she finished with a tired smile, "After this long, long torture,"

 **And now we go back to Ionia. Any suggestions of who should remember next? And/or how? Let me know what you want to see!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	16. Man Or Machine: Zed

**This one was a little tricky, _but_ , it got through in the end! You guys wanted to see Zed and here he is. So three Projects will be free and three are still 'captive'. Anyway, in this one...we find out why Zed hates Jhin so much (and it's not because of the crime scenes he saw with Shen and Shen's father...)**

Chapter 16

Man or Machine: Zed

 _It was so cold…Ionian winters were normally very mild, but this winter was particularly bad. The rain pattered down on the roof. It leaked of course, Father hadn't gotten the chance to fix it and we were too poor to have someone else do it._

 _"There you are!" a woman's voice laughed as two hands reached down and hauled me out of the hole in the floor that I was attempting to fix._

 _She was beautiful, deep brown eyes that mirrored my own, delicate features that seemed more at place on a china doll than a human, but that just made her beauty even more._

 _"You were hiding again, weren't you my little shadow?" she teased, kissing my forehead and ruffling my hair which was as black as her own, "Come, dinner's ready, your father should be home soon,"_

 _I smiled, wrapping my arms around her neck and nuzzling into her shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and jasmine._

 _"Is that my little warrior?" a deep male's voice asked._

 _"Father!" I beamed, squirming out of my mother's embrace and running towards my father and hugging him._

 _"I swear you get bigger every time I see you," he teased, ruffling my hair like my mother had._

 _He looked up at my mother, smiling._

 _"I'm finally going to be able to fix that roof," he smiled as a drop of water hit my nose, "All that hard work_ finally _paid off,"_

 _"That's wonderful!" my mother smiled, kissing him as he stood, "I'm going to make your favorite dinner to celebrate,"_

 _"And sweet cakes?" I asked, looking up at her._

 _"And sweet cakes," she promised, hugging me._

 _"Things are finally looking up for us," my father smiled._

 _Everything was fine, the night wore on and I was getting ready to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door._

 _"Wonder who that could be," my father murmured, getting up from the hearth and walking towards the door._

 _He opened it…but he didn't even get the chance to say hello. Whoever was at the door fired off a shot, the bullet slamming into my father's chest and propelling him across the floor, rolling to a stop in front of the fireplace. Still alive, but he wouldn't be very soon._

 _My mother screamed, stepping in front of me and keeping me safe as a second shot rang out, a spray of scarlet exploding from his forehead as he slumped lifelessly against the fireplace. Mother pulled a blanket over me, hurriedly, ordering me not to move or make a sound as this…this monster came out of the shadows, lowering his hood and revealing a bone-white mask with a sinister smile._

 _He raised this gun of sorts, I'd never seen the like, and leveled it at my mother._

 _"Please!" my mother cried, "Don't…"_

 _"I so love it when they beg," the monster smiled, he sounded young…not much older than me, "Your performance is absolutely_ beautiful _, my dear,"_

 _And he shot my mother in the stomach once, twice, sending her blood spraying through the air and spattering on top of me. I couldn't keep my scream of denial and revulsion down. Wild panic raced through me as I darted out, running to my mother's side and holding her hand as the blood seeped through the floorboards. I started crying as she gently stroked my cheek, one last time, before her hand thudded to the ground._

 _I grit my teeth as I glared at the rapidly retreating figure._

 _"Why didn't you kill me too!?" I screamed, getting to my feet and running to the door, "COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"_

 _But he was gone, vanished into the night._

 _The night faded into the dawn and I had kept watch over our home, just in case the monster came back. Footsteps alerted me to someone nearby and I froze, grabbing my mother's sewing scissors and lying in wait in the shadows._

 _Two figures walked into our home, stopping just outside my reach._

 _"Another family," a boy's voice whispered as I saw a flicker of bright red hair walk towards my room._

 _"Take care of them, my son," the red-haired man said, "I will see if there are survivors,"_

 _The boy walked towards my parents, muttering what seemed like a prayer as he picked up my mother's arm…and I struck._

 _I dashed out of the shadows with a war-cry, sinking the blade of the scissors into the boy's shoulder, tears streaming as I tackled him to the ground._

 _He kicked me solidly in the gut, sending me flying into the wall. I got back to my feet and started in again, noticing that the boy had brought out two short swords, daring me forwards…_

 _I was then grabbed by the collar and hoisted into the air._

 _"Easy, easy child…" the red-haired man soothed, "We're not going to hurt you…"_

 _"You leave my parents alone!" I roared, thrashing._

 _"We won't disgrace them, child," the man tried again as I stopped, despair flooding through me as I swiped at the tears running down my face in embarrassment, "Is there anyone else that can take care of you? An aunt or uncle?"_

 _I shook my head as he sat me down and gently put his hands on my shoulders._

 _"How old are you, child,"_

 _"…Ten," I told him._

 _"Same age as my son," he smiled, "But ten is too young an age to be by yourself,"_

 _"Father?" the boy asked._

 _"I could never give you a sibling, my son," the red-haired man explained, "Perhaps you'll be happy to have one now? If that's alright with you, my boy?"_

 _I looked at the man. He seemed like my own father, kind yet firm in his judgement. My father would never see me grow to be a man…this man was willing to take me in after this horrible event. I nodded, sinking to my knees in gratitude. I wasn't going to die._

 _"My name is Kusho," the man told me, picking me back up, "This is my son and your new brother, Shen,"_

 _He gently put a hand on my shoulder._

 _"Do I get to learn yours?"_

 _I opened my mouth to tell him, but my mind drew a blank. I couldn't remember my name…how could I remember every bloody detail of my parents' murders but I couldn't remember my own name?_

 _Z…d…Ze…d…_

 _Zed?_

* * *

The Shadow shook his helm tiredly as the tattered fragments of his 'nightmare' faded. It had been a month since the others had escaped and he'd been ordered to hunt them down and he _still_ hadn't caught them. He was still recovering from the beatdown they gave him the last time they met. There'd been some encounters…he nearly _had_ the Purifier and would have taken him out had the Duelist not shown up and forced him back.

He learned the hard way that when her blade glowed and crackled with blue lightning…it was his cue to take the place of his hologram because that _hurt_. It didn't help that she had an uncanny ability to know where the weaker parts of his armor were and strike at them.

She was annoying, _that_ was for sure.

He hadn't seen much of the Bladesman, then again, he'd taken the most damage in their encounter right outside the lab. Perhaps he was recovering, the Shadow doubted that the Bladesman was dead, all Projects had a sensor built in that let them know if the others had died so they could avenge their deaths. The Shadow, somehow, was the only one who knew about it as Viktor had gifted him with that knowledge when he went hunting.

The Shadow rubbed his arm in pain, wincing as he looked at the sparking tear in his armor, as it scraped against his servo with a harsh screech. He needed repaired, badly but with the lab destroyed and the Creator somewhere he couldn't reach, it didn't look good. He knew _some_ basic repairs, it'd been hardcoded in all the Projects, but still…

Projects were never meant to be alone.

He slowly got to his feet, cursing bitterly as the tear in his armor caught on something and tore even further. He gave a soft cry as he sank back to his knees, cursing bitterly as he grabbed his arm. He had to power through it…he could repair himself later or get the Creator to do it.

Once the others were captured or destroyed.

* * *

 _The Previous Day_

"You're getting better, Purifier," the Duelist told him, patching up the tear in his armor, "I zink you really 'urt Shadow ze last time,"

"I didn't want to," the Purifier sighed, "But he _has_ been trying to kill us,"

The Duelist said nothing, instead getting up and walking over to the Bladesman, who was shut down on the couch.

"He's still shut down?" the Purifier asked.

"Still 'as not woken up since we escaped," the Duelist nodded, "I am worried about 'im…'e was acting _odd_ right after we ran. 'E kept calling us names zat weren't ours,"

"Still, you have to admit…the one he called you fits… _Fiora_ ,"

The Duelist shuddered as he said the name, something about it seemed achingly familiar, like it was important to her. The joyful pride that rose in her chest emphasized that. She turned towards her friend, a faint smile on her pale face.

"Same for you, _Lucian_ ," she smiled, noticing how he shuddered when she spoke that name too, "I do not understand it either…but zere 'as to be a reason why 'e called us zat,"

"Well when he wakes up, we'll ask," the Purifier chuckled, his visor flashing in mirth before dimming as he looked at his unconscious comrade, "You think he ever will?"

"Ah… _oui_ , I do," the Duelist nodded, "But 'e is still 'ealing…"

She looked at the repair kit in her servos and sighed.

"We need to get more supplies…we won't 'ave enough if we get attacked again,"

"Do you think he'll be ok if we leave him here?"

"I can leave a note telling 'im zat we will return shortly," the Duelist suggested.

The Purifier nodded and got up from his seat, resting his hands on the handles of his two guns almost as if they were made for him to do so.

"Let's get goin' then,"

The two Projects left the abandoned warehouse they'd taken to calling home, after weeks of running and hiding, the warehouse was as good a place as any to stay. It kept them sheltered from the elements and hidden from those who might want to harm them. The only problem, was that they discovered something about themselves.

Some of them, like the Duelist, didn't recharge like the others, they needed something more than just rest. They needed food and water.

They'd found that out recently, the Duelist's movements had been becoming more and more sluggish until they broke into an abandoned home and found some food still laying around. It only further fueled the idea that something was being hidden from them by the Creator. After all…machines didn't need to eat. Did they?

"There's a factory up ahead," the Purifier started, "Maybe there'll be some supplies there,"

"For you two _and_ me," the Duelist nodded, "I envy you and Bladesman's ability to not need ze extra fuel,"

"It's useful…but I will admit, you look like you enjoy it, I wish I could enjoy it too,"

The Duelist gave a soft laugh, drawing out Scarlet and wedging the slender blade into the factory door, melting the locking mechanism and letting her easily push the door open. The two Projects quietly snuck inside the factory, splitting up to cover more ground. The Purifier went towards the actual factory part of the building, looking for scrap metal to melt down for repairs while the Duelist went towards the office area, looking for vending machines she could break into and take what was left.

"You find anything?" the Purifier called up as he put the scrap metal into the bag tied around his shoulders.

"If zere was anyzing 'ere, ze vagabonds and 'omeless must 'ave taken it," the Duelist sighed, leaning on the upper railing, "Ah well, we still 'ave some back at 'ome…I can live off zat for a little while longer. Until we raid again,"

The Purifier nodded, looking up at his friend…only to freeze as a flicker of scarlet entered his vision.

"Duelist…I think we better leave,"

"Eh? Why?"

A blaze of scarlet flashed near her, only the Duelist's agility and the Purifier's good aim saved the female Project as a shuriken slashed into the ground where she had stood.

The Duelist leaped down from the upper level, landing gracefully as she darted to the Purifier's side, Scarlet's pink blade glowing brightly in the half-light.

"We know you're there Shadow!" the Purifier yelled, "You don't scare us!"

"Don't need to scare you," a dark male voice laughed as scarlet holograms took form on the balcony and on the ground, "I just need to capture you,"

"Good luck with that,"

"You misunderstand, Purifier," the Shadow said, materializing behind them and making the two Projects jump, "I'm not giving you a choice. You're _going_ to come with me…or you'll die where you stand,"

The Purifier whipped around, shooting, only for the bolts of orange light to go right through the hologram and slam into the wall behind it.

"Your aim's getting worse, old friend," the Shadow taunted as the Duelist dashed forwards, slashing through a hologram as the Shadow materialized above them on the balcony, "And you need to be faster than that to catch a shadow,"

He disappeared again, only to reappear right behind the Duelist.

Wild panic rose in the Purifier's chest as he raised his guns once more, the Duelist needed to move or he'd hit her. Something stirred in him, an old memory, a ghost of days past…

"FIORA! DUCK!" he roared, taking a shot.

The Duelist immediately dropped to the ground…right as the first shot slammed into the Shadow, sending him flying into the wall. The Purifier raced forwards, grabbing the Duelist and running out of the building.

"What…what did you call me?" the Duelist panted as they made it back to their temporary home.

The Purifier shook his head.

"I…I don't know," he admitted, "It just…came out,"

* * *

 _Present Day_

He was hurting and hurting bad, he tried to get back up to his feet, but he couldn't even do that simple feat. His power was failing. It didn't make sense, he should have been able to recharge!

And then it hit him.

He looked down at his chest plate, growling in anger as he saw the blistering hole drilled into his right chest. Of course. The Purifier had to land a lucky shot. He'd managed to destroy the core charger.

In other words: unless he could get help, the Shadow was going to die.

 _"I need to find them,"_ he thought as he pulled himself upright, his servo clamped to the hole in his chest, _"I can't do this by myself…I need to find them…"_

He started out, limping and keeping to the shadows as he did. He made his way to the factory where he'd chased the two rogue Projects just the previous night. He'd have to track them from there, it shouldn't be that hard…right?

The Shadow knelt down, putting his hand on the ground, feeling the soft mud left from last night's rain. It left perfect imprints of the rogues' footprints, the Duelist's light, measured tread and the Purifier's heavier yet more cautious one.

Perfect.

He followed the tracks, doing through the back alleyways, keeping himself hidden from view as he went. Finding them was going to be easy, convincing them not to kill him was going to be the hard part.

He stopped, leaning against the wall of an alley, his hidden gaze looking up at the sky, watching the sun rise higher and higher. He'd need to find them soon or his cover would be next to none. The sunlight would stream through the alley and eliminate the shadows he needed to hide in.

A loud crash caught his ear and he immediately dodged behind a trash bin, striker's extended and glowing as a terrifying rubber ball bounced in front of him. The Shadow growled, more angry at his irrational behavior than the child's toy before him.

He hid deeper in the shadows, deactivating his strikers as a human boy ran down the alley to grab the ball, followed by another little human boy, more than likely the former's brother.

"My point, Hiro," the first child beamed as he picked up the ball, "I'm the one who got it past father,"

"No way, Xin, I got it!" the second retorted, "It bounced off my foot before it got past him!"

"Boys?" a deeper voice called and the Shadow watched as an older man walked in, "I thought I told you to be careful…these alleyways aren't safe. There's been a lot of trouble in them lately,"

"The metal people?" Hiro snorted, "They're fake. Nothing that scary,"

"Oh really?" Xin countered, "Tell that to Cho and Mira, their father got taken away by them. They _saw_ it. They got carried away by one of them, saved by her,"

"They're making it up!"

"Then why are they suddenly living with their aunt?"

"Because…because…" Hiro stammered only to groan, "The metal people don't exist!"

The Shadow watched in interest, staying silent and hidden as the two boys bickered. He watched as the father smiled and placed a hand on both of them…and white-hot pain lanced through his processor.

He bit back a scream, grabbing his helm as images flashed before his eyes. A beautiful monastery with cherry blossoms floating on the breeze, a young man with pale eyes dressed in a slate blue gi, twin blades flashing out and around clanging off his own strikers, an ornate box that glowed faintly with a dark light and whispered to him.

He came back to his senses, looking around, but the two children and their father were gone. He shook his helm, getting back to his feet shakily, the world spinning as his power levels dropped even lower. It was time to get back to searching.

* * *

"I say we poke him and see if he wakes," the Purifier stated.

"Purifier! Be nice!" the Duelist chastised as she finished repairing her own arm, "Let 'im sleep,"

"It's been a month, Duelist…"

"Still!"

She gave a sigh, shaking her head and retracting her visor so she could better look at her arm.

"If 'e does not wake by tomorrow, zen we will wake 'im," she told him, "Is zat fair?"

"It's not today, but it works," the Purifier shrugged, sitting down in a chair and putting his feet up on the table.

"Purifier…" the Duelist growled, a deep, rumbling sound that did _not_ fit her slender and small form.

"What?!" he demanded, throwing his hands up.

"Feet. Off. Ze. Table," she warned, putting a servo on Scarlet's hilt.

The Purifier immediately took his feet off the table, shuddering slightly.

"You're scary when you're mad, you know that?"

"Mad? _Non_ , I'm not mad," she replied, "Just annoyed,"

"Then remind me not to get you mad,"

She gave a laugh, her voice distorted by the metallic bite given by her vocalizer. Her laughter died soon after…as a loud crash sounded downstairs, making both Projects jump to their feet, weapons ready.

"Intruders?" the Purifier asked.

"I don't know," the Duelist murmured, unsheathing Scarlet and slowly making her way down the stairs, "But I do know zis…we cannot let zem get to Bladesman, not when 'e is like zis,"

The two Projects slowly snuck into the lower level, scanning for danger…only to freeze as they saw the Shadow collapsed on the floor, scarlet circuits dim and barely glowing.

The Purifier aimed his guns, both glowing with orange light as they charged.

"No, wait," the Duelist ordered.

"Duelist…he came here to _kill_ us!" the Purifier protested.

"You shoot 'im you will be on your own, Purifier," the Duelist threatened, coming towards the Shadow, gently rolling him over on his back and exposing the damage done by the Purifier, "Ah…I see,"

"What?" the Purifier asked as the Duelist retracted her visor.

"'e is injured…very badly," the Duelist replied, trying to pry off the servo clamped to the Shadow's chest.

Immediately, the Shadow awoke, thrashing and trying to get away.

"'old still!" the Duelist ordered, "You came to us for 'elp…will you let me 'elp you or will you fight me?"

The Shadow gave a soft cry as his circuits dimmed even more.

"Let me look," she urged, gently touching his servo with her own, "I cannot 'elp you if you do not let me,"

After a few moments of pause, the Shadow slowly lifted his servo, showing off the deep hole drilled into his chest.

"Your power is failing," the Duelist concluded, "Purifier, go get ze repair kit, I'm going to need it,"

He left and the Shadow trembled under the Duelist's servo.

"Easy," she soothed as the Purifier returned and she dug through the parts to find what she needed, "Ah, 'ere we go. Now, Shadow…I will not lie…zis is going to 'urt… _a lot_ ,"

"I've…been through…worse," he rasped.

The Duelist's dark eyes narrowed in confusion, but she started her work, gritting her teeth as the Shadow started roaring and thrashing in pain. The Purifier held him down, keeping the Shadow from moving _too_ much.

The Shadow wasn't there with them anymore though, instead he was in the monastery with the boy with pale eyes and the red-haired man. He saw the box once again, it was calling him.

 _My name…_

He stepped towards the box, the pain in his chest growing more and more until it felt like there was a sun burning in his chest, scorching him.

 _"I'm losing 'im!"_ a female voice shrieked, _"Shadow! Stay with us! Do not deactivate on us!"_

 _My name…_

The Shadow touched the lid, feeling its icy coolness sliding under his fingers. This would quench that fire…he was sure of it. Whatever was in that box…

 _"SHADOW!"_

 _My name…is…_

He threw open the lid, gasping as darkness rushed out of it, swirling around him and putting out the fire, memories from ages past flooding through him, of his own past…lightning, water, agony…

 _My name…is Zed._

He opened his eyes, no longer in the monastery but in a run down abandoned home in front of two Projects he knew as Fiora and Lucian.

"I…am _free_ ," Zed whispered, a contented smile forming on his face…

Right as the darkness rushed in.

* * *

"What do you suppose 'e meant by 'I am free'?" the Duelist asked as the two of them carried Zed up to where the Bladesman slept.

"Dunno," the Purifier admitted, "But what are we going to do with him now that he's fixed?"

"…Let 'im stay," she told him, "If 'e turns on us…we can take 'im. But…somezing tells me zat won't 'appen,"

She sat down and gave a soft smile.

"Somezing tells me zat zis is good,"

 **So! Who do we want to see next (and how, I dunno what to do for that department). Just to let you know, those four will be together and none of the other Champions will see them...not yet anyway! Leo and Yas won't be in the picture until the last Project remembers, they're currently on their way to Ionia.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	17. Man or Machine: Lucian

**This one's a bit shorter, but I have multiple people appearing in this one. You guys told me who you wanted to see and it turned out to be Lucian. In this one, we find out a bit about the Purifier's past as well as get to see how some of our other Projects are faring!**

Chapter 17

Man or Machine: Lucian

 _I hummed softly to myself as I let the sun shine on my face. It was such a beautiful day, it was the last day of school so everyone was a bit mischievous…myself included. Some of the older students were picking on some of the younger ones, and while I didn't like it…I couldn't do anything about it. I was too small. I had tried before, but it never ended well for me._

 _I could only hope they wouldn't…_

 _"Well, what do we have here?" a cold voice smirked and my smile fell as I opened my eyes._

 _Find me. Of course they would. I'm not exactly the most camouflaged of people. Considering my classmates have varying shades of pale or tan skin while mine is dark like the earth itself._

 _I looked at the older students, eyes narrowed._

 _"Don't you have someone else to pick on?" I asked._

 _"Why would we do that when you're right here?" one of the older boys smiled, showing a chipped tooth and one missing tooth._

 _"Because you know you'll get in trouble," I pointed out, gesturing at the teacher watching over the students in the schoolyard._

 _"Everyone knows she's as blind as a bat," another snorted._

 _"Oh really?" I asked, "Want to test that theory?"_

 _None of the boys moved, except for a slight shifting of their feet. I gave a smile and hopped off the wall, walking back towards the building._

 _"That was fun, we should do that again some time," I waved, getting close to the teacher as the bell rang, signaling class was getting ready to start._

 _Judging by the dark looks I was getting…I was going to regret the hours after school. But until then…I had to survive this last day._

 _I wasn't wrong._

 _As soon as that last bell rang, I booked it outta there. I ran through the streets just to get back home, to slam the door shut and not go back outside until school started back up again._

 _But as luck would have it, I tripped over an outstretched leg and my books went flying across the cobblestones of the Demacian streets. I groaned as I skinned my knees and palms against the pavement, scarlet lines showing where I had been. I looked up as the cowards surrounded me. One of them kicked me back to the ground and I felt the air rush out of me._

 _"You thought we'd let you get away_ that _easy?" one of the bullies snorted, "Nice try,"_

 _"Was worth it," I growled, only to groan as one of them kicked me in the side, "Nice, real mature! Kicking a man while he's down!"_

 _"You're not a man," another retorted, "So it doesn't…"_

 _"Leave him alone," a female voice ordered_

 _The bullies turned to face someone behind them, I couldn't see who it was._

 _"Or what?" the first boy demanded._

 _"Or I'll make you leave him alone," the girl growled, "Your choice. We can do this the easy way or the hard way,"_

 _They ignored her, which was bad for them…but good for me. The next thing I know, one of them is going down as a wooden plank bashes him across the head, sending him to the ground in front of me. The girl continues to beat the_ tar _out of the bullies before stopping as they ran away. I looked up through my hands to see my rescuer…_

 _She was an_ angel. _Dressed in a white dress, her long wavy brown hair fell past her shoulder blades, her creamy pale skin, she had a heart-shaped face and these beautiful blue-green eyes that glowed with an inner light, like a lantern or a star._

 _"Are you ok?" she asked, reaching down and helping me to my feet._

 _I noticed that her accent wasn't Demacian, I'd heard one like it a while back…one of our teachers had it. I think he said he was from Ionia._

 _I nodded, giving my thanks as she helped me pick up my things._

 _"I'll be fine," I told her, "You saved them from hurting their fists on my face,"_

 _She laughed, a light, silvery laugh that made me smile as well._

 _"You…you're funny," she grinned, "I like that. Oh…how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Senna,"_

 _"That's why your accent's different!" I blurted out, "You're the new girl from Ionia,"_

 _I immediately clapped my hands over my mouth._

 _"I didn't mean it in a bad way," I apologized, "I like your accent,"_

 _Senna laughed again, her blue-green eyes sparkling as she smiled._

 _"In all fairness, you Demacians sound different too," she teased, "But I like it too. Now, do I get to know your name?"_

 _"I…" I froze._

 _My name…I can't remember my name._

 _What was it? Senna looked at me expectantly but I held my hands out helplessly. I don't remember my name…_

 _Lu…an…Luc…an…Luc…ian…_

 _Lucian?_

* * *

The Purifier shook his helm, trying to scatter the broken dream's pieces as far away as he could. There was no room for these 'nightmares' now. He looked at the dwelling, seeing the Bladesman peacefully still upon the couch, Zed sprawled out in the chair the Purifier and the Duelist had laid him in, and the Duelist curled up in the corner, her cloak spread over her small form as if to keep her warm. He had to admit…when they were asleep, they looked almost cute and…dare he say…childlike. The Bladesman maybe not, but Zed and the Duelist? Definitely.

He got up from his own corner and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" came the sleepy voice of the Duelist.

The Purifer froze, turning around to see the dark blue gaze of the Duelist staring at him.

"I'm going to get some supplies," he told her, "Go back to recharge,"

"Not by yourself!" she growled, starting to get up, "No one goes alone,"

"Duelist…" the Purifier sighed, "I'll be fine, besides, you need to stay here and keep these two safe,"

"Or I could go," a male voice added, making both Projects jump and stare at Zed, who sat up in his chair, "I can accompany him if you wish to stay here with our still sleeping comrade,"

"Duelist, he does have a point," the Purifier told her, "You won't be able to keep up anyway…your energy reserves are low, we need to find some 'food' for you,"

She glared at him, making a shiver run down his back. He hated it when she did that…it was unnerving. She gave a sigh, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the wall.

"Fine," she grumbled, "But do not let anyone see you…Zey could still be looking for us,"

She shuddered, holding her arms.

"I do not want to go back to zat place…I hope zat Dawn and Wanderer are safe wherever zey are,"

The Purifier gave a nod as Zed got to his feet, walking towards his fellow Project. The two made their way out of the house only for the Purifier to grab Zed's shoulder.

"Don't even think about taking me back," he growled, "You turn on us, you'll feel my bullets in your back,"

"Why would I do that?" Zed asked, confused, "I don't want to go back to that place myself…"

The Purifier stopped, staring at the one who used to be the Shadow.

"That's…but you were trying to take us back to Them just a few hours ago…or kill us,"

Zed blinked once, twice, behind his mask. Had he? Then again, he didn't quite remember a few things after he'd fell unconscious. The shadows were trying to piece his memory back together, but it was sketchy at best.

"I'm not going to and that's all you need to know," Zed told him, "Don't worry about that,"

* * *

They searched the city, hoping to find some supplies, but once again, they were thwarted by the slums of the capitol. They found scrap metal that they could use for repairs, but nothing in the way of food.

"I don't even know what to look for," the Purifier growled as they wandered through one of the alleyways, keeping the hood of his cloak up over his head.

"You wouldn't," Zed chuckled, putting a servo on a wall before chipping away the brick and letting the smell of spices and cooked meat fill the alley.

The Purifier froze, sniffing the air.

"What…" he started right as Zed cast his hologram into the restaurant's kitchen.

The Master of Shadows gave a laugh, switching places with the hologram, grabbing some food, and switching back and standing in the alleyway with arms filled with food as the hologram shattered.

"How did…" the Purifier stammered, staring at Zed, "You just…"

"There are many things you do not know about me," Zed chuckled, putting the food in the bag tied to his own person, "Now, let us get back to our comrades…I'm sure our Duelist is very hungry,"

The Purifier gave a short laugh and nodded, turning to go back…

"HALT!"

The two Projects froze, slowly turning around just to see some of the Ionian law enforcement standing behind them.

"Say nothing," Zed hissed, having dealt with the superstitious law before, "They'll shoot if we reveal ourselves as more than human,"

"Are you _crazy_?"

"Just _trust_ me," Zed growled, "On my signal, shoot the sign above them and run,"

"Your papers," one of them growled.

The Projects didn't move, save for a slight tensing of their leg struts so they could run.

"Where are your papers?" the one lawman repeated.

 _"Now_ ," Zed ordered before raising his voice, "HERE!"

He created a hologram, appearing behind the lawmen and slashing quickly, severing the pulley rope holding the sign in place before switching back as the Purifier shot the pin holding the sign on its stand, sending it crashing to the ground, giving them some time to run away…only for the Purifier's cloak to get caught on the falling sign and slipping off his head. The Purifier's servos shot up to his helm, trying to hide his features. The Lawmen froze, horrified as they stared at the inhuman creature before him…and then they open fired.

"Run," Zed ordered, casting a hologram behind them and slashing, tripping some of the lawmen up as they scattered.

"That could have gone better," the Purifier deadpanned as the two Projects dashed at inhuman speed through the labyrinth of Ionian alleyways.

"You think?" Zed snapped as they dodged through wrought iron gates and into a gloomy, foggy landscape dotted with stones and cherry, sycamore and yew trees.

They stopped by one of the larger stones to catch their breath. It didn't seem like they were being followed. The Purifier grabbed his arm, rubbing it as phantom stiffness made his joints lock up.

"That was fun," he muttered, making Zed give a bark of laughter.

The Purifier smiled under his mask, leaning his head back, only to freeze as the sun came out and melted through the fog.

"You're quiet," Zed pointed out, "Everything alright?"

"I…I've been here before,"

"…You have?"

The Purifier got to his feet and walked into the fog, stopping underneath a sycamore tree and falling to his knees before a simple stone. Zed came towards the Purifier, stopping as the Purifier held his helm, a soft growl of pain coming from the other Project as he shook his head.

 _My name…_

Zed took a closer look at the stone, watching as the Purifier, with a shaking servo, lay the S-10 Lightcaster on the stone.

 _My name…_

The Master of Shadows put an uncharacteristically gentle servo on the Purifier's shoulder as the Purifier gave a heartbreaking cry of pain.

 _My name…is…_

He understood why, as he saw the stone's, now recognized as a tombstone, inscription.

 _Senna Anwar_

 _Beloved Wife, My Light_

 _My name…is Lucian._

"Senna…I remember you," Lucian murmured, breaking free of the shackles that held him back from his memories, "…I failed you, I'm so sorry,"

"Lucian…" Zed started, "You remember now, don't you,"

The Champion nodded, still kneeling on the ground.

"You do too, don't you, Zed,"

Zed nodded.

"It's just the two of us, Fiora and Yi are still in the dark,"

Lucian gave a sad nod before turning back to Senna's grave.

"I promised her that when she died, I'd bury her here in Ionia…where her parents were buried. We met when we were young, Childhood Sweethearts. Friendship grew to love and I finally had the courage to ask her to marry me. Her parents were killed by Shadow Isle fiends and we decided to take matters into our own hands. We hunted those monsters down for years…we were thinking about eventually raising our own family. Turns out…we never got to. Thresh took her from me before we could. And the worst part? Senna was with child. I didn't just lose my Light…I lost our child too,"

He closed his eyes, grabbing at the visor and trying to rip it off.

"I can't even grieve properly anymore," he snarled, "I don't know who did this to me, but I swear, I'm going to make their lives miserable!"

* * *

Zed left Lucian to grieve, wandering through the graveyard, searching for a familiar place. He managed to find it, stopping before three graves all next to one another.

Two belonged to a husband and wife who were murdered by someone more monster than man. The third belonged to a man that Zed himself had ended as a mercy. The Master of Shadow put his fist over where his heart would be and bowed his head in respect as he faced Master Kusho's grave.

"I have not forgotten your last request," he said softly, "I _will_ end him, father. For you and for my parents,"

A sudden rustling sound caught his audio and Zed dashed away, hiding behind one of the stones as a male figure came to the gravesite. Zed's glass eyes widened as he saw the slate blue gi and they widened even more when the man took off his hood, revealing dark black hair that fell past the nape of his neck.

"Shen," Zed murmured, ducking back behind the gravestone as Shen suddenly turned to face him.

"Who's there?" Shen demanded, getting up from the ground and starting towards the hiding Project, "Come out where I can see you!"

Zed placed a hologram behind another stone and took it's place, letting the scarlet projection shatter right as Shen turned the corner. But the Eye of Twilight had seen it.

"…Zed?"

"Perhaps another time, brother," Zed whispered, backing into the shadows and making his way towards Lucian, "We need to go,"

"What, why?" Lucian asked.

"There's people around, we don't want to scare them like we scared those Lawmen,"

Lucian gave a sigh and nodded, touching Senna's marker one last time before standing.

"Let's get back to Fiora and Yi,"

It didn't take them long at all to get back to their little home, but when they did…Zed nearly got his head taken off by a yellow blade.

"EASY!" the Duelist yelled, grabbing the Bladesman's arm and yanking him back as Zed hit the floor, "'e is on our side!"

"I see he's awake," Zed deadpanned, getting back up to his feet, "When did he wake up?"

"A few minutes ago," the Duelist started…only for her knees to give out as her circuits dimmed considerably, "I…need to sit down,"

"Here," Lucian started, grabbing the Duelist under her arms and lifting her up and into a chair before turning to Zed, "You got the food?"

Zed gave a laugh and started forwards…only for the yellow blade of the Bladesman to get leveled in his face again.

"C'mon, let him in!" Lucian ordered, "He's on our side. Besides…she needs food,"

"Give me the bag and don't you _dare_ move," the Bladesman growled, nearly shaking in anger.

Zed held up his servos and slowly took off the bag, handing it to the other Project. The Bladesman lowered his blade and walked to the Duelist, handing her the bag. The Duelist took out its contents, deactivating her visor and began to eat, her circuits flickering and beginning to brighten. She looked at Zed and gave a faint smile.

" _Merci,_ Shadow," she nodded before glaring at the Bladesman, "Be _'ave_ , 'e promised 'e would be good. Now you do ze same,"

"Duelist…" the Bladesman protested.

"I don't want to 'ear it," she snapped before continuing to eat.

"Lesson learned here," Lucian started, putting a hand on the Bladesman's shoulder, "Don't mess with a woman when she's hungry,"

* * *

"How much longer until we get there!?" Yasuo groaned, impatiently tapping the hilt of his sword as Andrew facepalmed.

"You _do_ realize we're going halfway across the world, right?" Andrew growled.

"Patience was never one of his best values, Andrew," Leona chuckled, her visor flickering slightly, "You know that,"

"Apparently _that_ didn't change," Andrew sighed, earning him a dark glare from the other Project.

"Leo, you're supposed to be on _my_ side,"

"I'm on the side that's not the people who did this to us," Leona replied, "I don't pick favorites, Yas, you know that,"

Yasuo threw his hands into the air before pulling on his snowy hair.

"I want off this boat!" he groaned, "There's nothing to _do_! I'm _bored_!"

"You'll get your boredom out soon enough," Leona replied calmly as she continued to work on fixing her arm, during her fight with Yasuo, he'd given her a large gash and she wanted to fix it before they got into combat again.

Like Fiora, Leona had a more expansive knowledge of repairing herself and others than the other Projects did. The two female Projects were deemed the Medics though it was unclear why.

"How's the arm?" Andrew asked, kneeling down by Leona's side.

"Getting there," she told him, "A few more welds should do it,"

"…May I?" Andrew asked, gesturing towards her arm.

Leona gave a wary look at the Summoner, but she slowly extended her arm, letting him look at the damaged appendage. The young Summoner gently turned it over, examining the wound before gently placing his hand over the torn metal. A rush of cold flooded through the arm and Leona gasped, yanking her arm free…only to realize it was completely healed.

"How did you…!?" she stammered, making Andrew smile.

"I had to heal Blitzcrank and Orianna. Summoner, remember?" he smiled, "You guys forget that I know quite a few things when it comes to healing,"

"Remind me never to forget that," Leona returned, picking up a fairly sizable metal bar and snapping it in two with her newly healed hand.

"And remind _me_ never to tick you off," Andrew replied.

To that, both Projects laughed.

Leona looked towards the east as the sun rose from the sea, smiling gratefully as its healing warmth flooded her with strength and power.

"I SEE IT!" Yasuo yelled, standing on the railing and pointing at an island that was steadily growing in the distance, "Ionia! _Finally_ we're getting _off_ this thing!"

"Like I said, Yas," Leona chuckled, putting a servo on her friend's shoulder, "You'll get rid of your boredom soon enough,"

 **So trust issues are a thing! And Yas and Leo are on their way. Who do you want to see next (And how do they remember)? Let me know in the reviews and I will see you next time!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	18. Man or Machine: Fiora

**Alright then! You guys voted and Fiora won, that means Yi is next chapter and then we get to have some fun with all of them together again. Sorry for the lack of chapter this weekend, mid-terms and all. Anyway, I'll let you guys read. Turns out...Shen's not the only one hunting Projects. Someone from Fiora's past is on the case as well...and perhaps she's more qualified for this.**

Chapter 18

Man or Machine: Fiora

 _"En guarde!" I smiled, stabbing my blade into the fiend before backing away and sweeping the elegant blade in an arc, "Too slow! Ze 'onor of 'ouse Laurent still stands tall!"_

 _"What are you doing,_ ma petite rose _?"_

 _I froze, the marble walls and floor of the Hall of Blades melting away and I returned to my room. I bit my lip, looking at the tall man with hair as black as and eyes as icy blue as my own. He shot a pointed look at the blade in my hand._

 _"Do you want to tell me where you got this?" he asked, walking into the room and putting a hand on my shoulder._

 _"…"_

 _"_ Ma petite rose... _" he started._

 _"…Remi," I mumbled, "I asked 'im to give me 'is old one and teach me,"_

 _"…So zat is why zese mannequins 'ave stab wounds?"_

 _"Zey were rogues making fun of 'ouse Laurent," I admitted, rocking back on my heels as I looked up at my father._

 _"Zis is not 'ow a young lady is supposed to act,_ ma petite rose _,"_

 _"But_ father _," I pleaded, "Let Juliette do zis…I want to be a duelist…like you!"_

 _My father gave a soft laugh, but he sighed and nodded._

 _"Alright, my dear, let us begin your training," he told me, making my smile break out blindingly bright on my face, "You shall be a duelist of 'ouse Laurent,"_

 _Years passed and my skills grew under Remi and my father's guidance. Soon, I was able to beat my brother, my father was the only one I could tie with or could possibly beat me._

 _But it was my pride that defeated me. Because I was the youngest daughter of House Laurent, it was required by Demacian law that I be married off to another house to bind ours together in a power play. There was one problem…I didn't want to get married._

 _They were going to marry me to a lesser branch of House Crownguard. The day of my 'wedding', I refused quite verbally and as a result…my father decided to duel their best fighter to protect my honor and to keep me from being exiled or executed._

 _My father couldn't win this fight, he knew it, I knew it, and we couldn't afford to lose. Father did something drastic and laced the other fighter's wine with a slowing poison. Unfortunately, he was caught and thrown into prison to be executed like a common criminal and my family exiled._

 _I walked into the prison, putting the hood of my cloak down as I came to my father's cell._

 _"Ah,_ ma petite rose _," my father smiled, sitting up, "Come to say goodbye to a dying man?"_

 _"I am sorry, father," I told him, kneeling down on the cold stone floor and grabbing his hands, holding their freezing fingers in my warm palms, "Zis is all my fault,"_

 _"Partially,_ oui _," he admitted, "But I made ze decision to poison my opponent instead of facing 'im like a man,"_

 _He shook his head sadly._

 _"I should 'ave just fought 'im and died with 'onor,"_

 _"Father," I told him, "I…"_

 _He held up his hand._

 _"_ Ma petite fille _, I want you to do somezing for me,"_

 _"Anyzing,"_

 _"Zere is…a way zat our family will not be banished from Demacia…" he said slowly, "But it…will result in ze death of one of us,"_

 _I shook my head, closing my eyes._

 _"Ze Blood Price,"_ _I whispered, "Father…I cannot…"_

 _"You_ must _," he ordered, "Tell ze nobles zat Roland of 'ouse Laurent will duel 'is daughter to ze death. My dear child…it is ze only way,"_

 _I bit my lip, bowing my head as he reached out and touched my cheek._

 _"My beautiful daughter, will you grant your dying father zis one last wish?" he asked, "And let 'im see 'ow good a swordswoman you 'ave become?"_

 _I gave a sigh and nodded._

 _"For you, my father, anyzing,"_

 _He gave a smile and drew me as close as we could get with the cell bars between us. He kissed my forehead and I wept bitterly into his chest._

 _The next day, my father and I fought. As by Demacian Law, the Blood Price wasn't just a mere slaying. My father had to fight back with all he had...and I had to fight him with everything I had. The nobles liked the idea that the erring daughter of House Laurent would either die, as was meant to happen, or that she would murder her own father and carry that guilt for the rest of her life. There are some days I wish that those nobles were on the end my blade instead of my father. My father was the best in Demacia, or rather he was in his youth. He taught me everything he knew. The only advantage I had was youth. His age hampered him, slowing his movements. With every clash of blades, we said our tearful goodbyes…and with a final thrust, I buried my father's old blade into his heart. He gave a peaceful smile and touched my cheek one last time before the brilliant spark of life in his icy blue eyes died. He slid off the blade and I gave a heartbroken scream, kneeling down and holding his body to my chest, the scarlet blade that ended him clanging to the ground with a melodious ring. Scarlet…Father always said that the best blades had names. Scarlet would be yours._

 _I kissed my father's cold forehead once more before standing upright, looking defiantly at the nobles watching as I raised my blood stained hand._

 _"With zis blood, I restore 'ouse Laurent's 'onor!" I cried._

 _And I will_ end _whoever tries to take it from us again._

 _The nobles gave nods and one came towards my father's cold corpse to make sure he was dead. When he was satisfied, he took off my father's pin and pinned it to my chest, the emblem of House Laurent._

 _"May your reign be long, Mistress of House Laurent," the noble, one I realized as the Master of House Buvelle, told me, "I truly am sorry for your loss,"_

 _I gave a nod before turning towards my brothers and sisters, all of them looking awestruck at me as I picked Scarlet off the ground and stood tall._

 _"Announce yourself, Lady Laurent," the Master of House Crownguard called._

 _"I am…" I started, only to stop as fractured images of white light, water, and vibrant pink light and agony flashed across my vision, "I…"_

 _My name…I can't remember…it hurts too much…someone help me…_

 _I fell to my knees, my hands to my chest only to lift them away and see my own blood staining it._

 _My name…what…_

 _Fi…Fior…_

 _Fiora?_

* * *

Lucian watched as the Bladesman and Duelist slept, their circuits dimmed to almost completely dark save for maybe one or two faintly flickering lights that pulsed long and slow to the time of what could almost be likened to a heartbeat.

"I don't like this," he finally said, getting Zed's attention as the latter tilted his helm up at the marksman, "They won't respond if we call them by name and calling them Duelist and Bladesman just seems…wrong to me,"

"Why don't we get them to remember then," Zed deadpanned, shifting position and making his struts creak, causing the two conscious Projects to shudder.

"But when?" Lucian asked, "I mean, you'd have to go with Fi…mainly because Yi doesn't trust you yet,"

"Since according to you I tried to kill all of you a while back it makes sense," Zed chuckled darkly, making Lucian tilt his helm in confusion.

"…I did?"

"Guess it's not just me," Zed hummed, "My memory's not the same after all this. Something's keeping me from remembering and I'm guessing it is happening to you as well,"

"Who knows," Lucian shrugged, "But what are we going to do with these two?"

Zed looked at the sleeping Projects with a faint smile on his scarred face. When the Bladesman had woken and found himself on the couch while the Duelist was on the floor, he immediately picked her up, much to her displeasure, and set her on the couch while he took her place on the floor. It seemed that Yi's sense of chivalry had survived his transformation.

Suddenly, the Duelist shot up with a scream of panic, tangling her slender limbs in the blanket before hitting the floor with a loud thud, startling the Bladesman awake…although his sleep didn't look like it had been an easy one either.

"Easy," Lucian soothed, putting a servo on the Duelist's shoulder, "It's ok. Everything's ok,"

"It was 'orrible," she whispered, shaking horribly, "Blood everywhere…I didn't want to…I had no choice…"

"Don't worry," Lucian told her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise,"

She gave a faint nod, her visor flickering dimly as her circuits turned a faint rose color and her servo shot to her midsection, a grimace crossing her too pale face.

"You're hungry again, aren't you?" Lucian asked.

The Duelist's face turned embarrassed and she bowed her head before giving another small nod.

Lucian gave a soft laugh and helped the Duelist to her feet. He turned to Zed, who was also getting to his feet, currently ignoring the cold glare he was getting from the Bladesman.

"Do we have anything left?" he asked only for Zed to shake his helm.

"I only got enough for the one day," he replied, "We'll have to scavenge for more,"

"I'll stay with him," Lucian suggested, "Seeing as how she's the one less likely to take your head off. You two can go find food,"

Zed nodded and came towards the Duelist, but stopped short as a faint, rumbling growl reverberated through the room. He shot a hidden glare at the Bladesman.

"For the _last time_ ," Zed snarled, "If I was going to kill you all, I'd do it when you were asleep! I can't take you all on by myself, I'm not _that_ idiotic. I don't want to go back to that lab just as much as you do! So just _accept_ that we're on the same side!"

The Bladesman's growl stopped, but the cold glare he was giving didn't.

Zed shook his helm and continued towards the Duelist, who stood quietly next to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"When you are," she replied, turning towards the other Projects, "We will be back shortly,"

* * *

Turns out that Shen wasn't the only one in Ionia at the time. The Eye of Twilight walked through the capital, but not alone. A young woman with dark hair and scarlet-tinted glasses walked beside him, scanning the crowd with practiced gaze. But what really set her apart…was the massive crossbow mounted to her back and the smaller one on her right arm.

"I've been hunting Zed down for years, if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be," Shen started, "It's something he's done since we were children,"

"You forget who you are with," Shauna Vayne told him, "This is what I do for a living. I hunt the darkness,"

Shen nodded as the two continued to walk. He looked at Vayne once more.

"You're hoping you'll find Fiora, aren't you?"

Vayne gave a sigh and nodded.

"Seeing as how in the past few months, we've been receiving intel of four individuals that resemble the missing Champions here in Ionia…I'd like to believe that I can find them,"

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

Vayne sighed, shaking her head as she took off her glasses, cleaning them for a second and revealing her dark brown gaze.

"Fiora's father and my father were close friends," she explained, "When my family was murdered, Fiora's father took me in, raising me. Fiora and I grew up together, she's the sister that I never had. She was there when my family was killed, I was there when she dueled her father and killed him, I will be there for her now,"

Shen gave a nod. He understood quite well, to be honest, he was searching for Zed mainly because even after all the Master of Shadows had done…he was _still_ Shen's little brother.

"And there is also the fact you believe you saw Zed here," Vayne pointed out.

"I saw one of his shadows…or at least it looked like one of his," Shen explained, "The only difference was that it was red, like freshly spilled blood and more transparent than his normal shadow creations,"

"But you still have hope that it is him,"

"I just want to bring him home,"

"Just as I hope to bring Fiora back," Vayne told him, "And the others if I can find them,"

"Pantheon and the others are scouring the city, I've heard rumors that Leona and Yasuo have been found, we'll find them, Vayne, I have faith we will,"

Vayne opened her mouth to reply…only to freeze as she heard a clatter down one of the alleyways.

The Night Hunter froze, quietly slipping towards the alley, Shen right behind her. She could see two figures huddled in the back, one keeping vigil over the other as the smaller form knelt on the ground, seemingly eating.

"You think they might know something?" Shen asked softly.

"Perhaps…many of those without homes know secrets of the cities. No one pays attention to them so they hear things,"

Shen tried to speak again, but Vayne shushed him, listening to the two figures.

"Are you almost done?" a male voice, thick with an Ionian accent asked, "They'll be wondering where we are,"

"Almost," a female voice, richly influenced by a Demacian accent replied, "But it isn't enough…I'm still very weak,"

"Then we'll get more,"

Listening to the two figures, Shen's heart nearly stopped. He recognized the male voice, he'd known it for a good chunk of his life.

"That's _Zed_ ," Shen started, voice hoarse, "And the girl…sounded awfully like…"

"It's her," Vayne nodded, "We've found them, Shen,"

Shen got up from their hiding place behind the trashcans, accidently kicking a can and making it clatter across the pavement. The two cloaked figures shot to their feet, staring right at him.

"Zed…" Shen started…

Right as said Master of Shadows grabbed his comrade and both bolted down the alleyway.

"Now look what you did," Vayne grumbled, getting up and giving chase, "Come on, Eye of Twilight, let's see how fast you really are,"

* * *

"Who are zey?" the Duelist asked as she and Zed dashed away from their pursuers.

"Human," Zed replied, "And based on what happened when Luci… _Purifier_ …and I witnessed with the Ionian Lawmen…I'd rather not go through that again,"

Truth be told, he didn't want his big brother to see him like this. Didn't want him to see him as more of a monster than Shen already believed him to be.

"Ze female 'uman is catching up," the Duelist pointed out, casting a look behind her to see Vayne hot on their tails.

 _"Of course the Night Hunter would be,"_ Zed thought bitterly as he too cast a look back, seeing a faint glow around Vayne's feet, _"Annnnd she's using her amplifying ability. Just great,"_

Suddenly, Vayne appeared before the two Projects, holding up her hands in a plead to stop, but the Projects weren't having any of it. Immediately, Zed created a shadow behind her, grabbed the Duelist and teleported them both to the shadow's place, leaving a scarlet hologram behind as they climbed up a fire escape and onto a rooftop overlooking the harbor.

"Keep running," Zed ordered, "We can't let them catch us,"

The Duelist nodded only to freeze suddenly, grabbing her head in pain. Her feet tangled up with each other and she was sent sprawling headlong into the concrete roof. Images of a little girl with dark hair and too sad, haunted dark eyes appeared in her vision, the two sparring with one another, pretty much mutilating the mannequins that used to be clothed with magnificent gowns of varying hues…

"Get _up_!" Zed cried, grabbing the Duelist by the arms and hauling her to her feet, her hood slipping down and revealing her shock of white hair. He grabbed the hood, but Vayne had seen, freezing just feet from them, Shen way, _way_ behind her. The Night Hunter's eyes narrowed and Zed's strikers flashed out, glowing scarlet as he pointed at her.

"Leave us be," he ordered, his voice heavy with static and metal.

"Fiora…" Vayne started slowly, ignoring Zed and coming towards the Duelist.

The Duelist shook her head, her servos shaking horribly as she tried and failed to pull up her hood again.

"I don't know zat name…" she whispered, "Why do you chase us? We've done nozing wrong!"

Vayne blinked once, twice before giving an incredulous laugh.

"Who said I was here to punish you? Fiora, I've been trying to _find_ you for a long time,"

"Stop calling me zat!" the Duelist yelled, whirling around and revealing her too pale face and her visor that glowed with a furious, vibrant pink light.

Vayne stopped dead in her tracks as she stared, only for the wind to catch Zed's hood and yank it down as well, revealing his metal guise.

"What…" she started, right as Shen climbed up the roof.

Zed gave a soft growl, grabbing the Duelist and the two jumped from the rooftop impossibly far, landing gracefully on one many, many feet away. Both looking up at the Eye of Twilight and the Night Hunter before dashing away in streaks of pink and scarlet that quickly faded into nothingness.

Shen put a hand on Vayne's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Fiora…" she whispered, "They…Diana was right, they changed them. They changed them all,"

* * *

Every few feet, the Duelist stumbled and fell to her knees, grasping her helm and crying out in pain. It had gotten so that Zed had to carry her back to their home.

"Stay with me," he told her, "Where does it hurt?"

"My processor…" she groaned, "Somezing's wrong…zese aren't my thoughts…agh what is going _on_ with me!?"

"You're remembering," Zed told her, putting his servos on her thin shoulders, "Come on now Grand Duelist, I know you're in there somewhere…"

"Let go of me!" the Duelist yelled, trying to get out of his grip, but Zed wasn't having it.

She immediately kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him flying into the wall as she got up, sword at ready. He flicked out his strikers, letting her charge at him with a war cry. He blocked her, marveling at the strength of her blows even though she was still very weak.

"I was expecting a bit more from the Grand Duelist of House Laurent!" Zed jeered, regretting he'd said anything as the Duelist slammed her blade on top of his, darting back and forth, slipping into his defenses and giving him a solid smack on the side.

"Is _zis_ …" she froze, her visor flashing brightly as she grabbed her helm once more, crying out in pain.

 _My name…_

She shook it off, raising her blade again.

"Is zis supposed to be a challenge?" she tried again, just to see the dark-haired, blue eyed man standing before her, not Zed.

 _My name…_

The Duelist shook as he gave a sad nod and readied his blade. Her lips trembled as she too raised her blade and they both circled one another in The Measured Tread.

"Good lady," the man started, "I am Roland of 'use Laurent, I fight to the death to restore my family's honor and keep my daughter from exile,"

 _My name…_

She bowed her head and the man continued.

 _My name…is…_

"I know who you are," he murmured, "Why prolong the inevitable?"

She gave a heartbroken cry, her voice ringing through the small home as her mind's shackles broke.

"MY NAME IS FIORA LAURENT!" she roared before falling to her knees, circuits dim, "My name…is Fiora…"

Her visor deactivated and she started to cry, holding her arms close as she shook horribly.

"I remember my name…" Fiora whispered hoarsely as Zed came to her side, putting a servo on her shoulder, "Zed…I…I am _so_ sorry…"

"Don't be," he told her, "I probably deserved it after what I did to you all a couple months ago,"

She gave a shuddering sigh, nodding as she leaned into his cold embrace, grateful that someone was there to keep her from falling _completely_ apart.

They sat there for a good long while, only looking up as the door opened and Lucian and the Bladesman looked up.

"Are you alright, Fiora?" the Bladesman asked, making Zed look up in slight shock.

"…Yi?" he asked slowly.

The Wuju Bladesman gave a laugh and nodded.

"I am myself again, Zed, it seems that we all are now," Yi told him, "Now, why don't we…"

He never got to finish as a great explosion thundered through the still air outside. The four Champions ran to the window just to see a cloud of smoke rising from the factory district. That would have been alright…

Had it not been for the sudden beam of golden light that shot down from the sky and blinded every watcher present. When the light died, the four Projects darted from the room and out the door. Yasuo and Leona had made landfall…

And they were in trouble.

 **They all remember, but I'm going into detail on Yi's remembering bit...the only problem is I dunno what to do! XD Anyway, I figured Vayne was the best to hunt down missing people because she has quite the reputation for tracking things. I said in a previous story (and this one) that Fiora and Vayne are close friends. I seriously doubt that a very young Shauna Vayne survived all by herself after her whole House was destroyed. My personal belief is that House Vayne and House Laurent are good friends, so they adopted Vayne as one of their own as an unofficial Laurent. I also figured she and Fiora would get along well since neither really fit the norm for Demacian society when it comes to women. It's sisterly love, not any other kind of love. Fiora is the little sister Vayne never really got to grow up with because her family was killed.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	19. Man or Machine: Yi

**I apologize for the wait, this took a little longer than I would have liked it to. Yi's hard. He was for the Startup Sequence arc and he was equally as hard for this arc. This chapter happens at the same time as Fiora's, so there's some repeating...just bear with it please. Also, I will be unavailable this coming weekend, I'm on Spring Break and I'm hoping I get to start writing again on Monday. Anyway, I'll let you read.**

Chapter 19

Man or Machine: Yi

 _The cherry blossoms floated on the breeze as they always did this time of year, but the serenity of the scene was cruelly disfigured by piles of Noxian bodies all around me. It had been a hard battle, and coming from me, that was saying something._

 _But it was over, my home, the southern provinces, Ionia, all were safe from Noxus. At least for now. I placed the flat of my blade on my shoulder, preparing the long walk home. It had been a long, long journey and I was tired. I just wanted to go home and rest._

 _The journey was long, but as tired as I was, I still has the strength to walk. I smiled as I continued to walk, catching glimpses of familiar places. Almost there…_

 _I turned the corner only to freeze, staring in horror at the scene before me. My village…my home…it was nothing but ashes and poisonous smoke. Who could have…_ why _? I raced towards the village gates, seeing the horribly burned and disfigured bodies of my people. This couldn't be…_

 _I ran towards the square, I needed to find my family. And find them I did._

 _Burned, twisted, and dead. Just like the others._

 _I found my sister, holding her newborn son in her arms Holding him as if she could have shield him from the toxic smoke. But even that failed, her once beautiful features now marred and pockmarked with angry red boils and pus-filled hives. I fell to my knees, blade clattering to the ground as tears streamed down my face. I will make whoever did this to my people_ pay _! I will kill them all!_

 _I never came back after that day. I left Ionia and went towards the Great Barrier, anywhere that could possibly teach me to better my skills. Mount Targon helped, but their style of fighting didn't fit well with my own. Seeing the children that would one day fight to the death and kill one another still made my heart ache. The little blonde boy with bright green eyes who showed a passion for woodworking, the young, amber-eyed girl with flaming red hair that proved protective of others, the young black-haired boy with the brilliant amber eyes that showed talent for baking, the little girl with silver hair and eyes that contested the wind in speed. Only two of them would come out on top if Targon's traditions held true. Who knows, perhaps they all would live._

 _I trained myself in the Barrier's shadow, setting up a little training ground that I used to get better. But it was the monkey that challenged me._

 _Yes, a monkey from the Plague Jungles._

 _Standing as straight and tall as a man, the monkey watched and mimicked my movements. I'd never seen or heard of such a thing._

 _"Shoo!" I ordered, waving my blade and trying to get the large creature to go._

 _He didn't. Big surprise._

 _"Get_ out _of here!" I snarled, slashing at him._

 _The monkey leaped upwards, vaulting off my head before landing gracefully behind me, his emerald eyes sparkling with joy as his tail whipped back and forth._

 _"Cute," I deadpanned, "Now go somewhere else,"_

 _I came towards him, hand out to shoo him away…when the creature grabbed my arm and whirled me around, sending me sprawling into the dirt._

 _"Alright then…you wish to learn the_ hard _way!" I snapped, getting up and charging, "Watch and learn!"_

 _I felt a surge of strength rush through me and the world seemed to slow, I charged, blade whirling and swinging…but the Monkey dodged every one of my attacks, giving a loud laughing howl as he did. We kept at it for what felt like hours but was possibly mere minutes. I gave a smile as I very nearly had the creature, only for him to slip away. My hatred for the monsters who destroyed my village, killed my family…even my anger at the Rakkorans for their harsh ways and the Monkey for bothering me died. I gave a light laugh as my hand snapped out...and I felt something soft in it._

 _I looked down, smiling incredulously. I had caught the monkey by his tail._

 _Now I understand. I will never master Wuju so long as I pursue it for vengeance. I let go of the Monkey's tail, giving him a grateful nod as I smiled._

 _"Thank you, my friend," I told him, "You have showed me my blindness caused by hate,"_

 _"You're welcome," came a warm, tenor voice._

 _I froze, looking at the Monkey in shock as he smiled and cocked his head at me._

 _"You just…" I blinked, "You can talk?"_

 _"Of course I can talk," the Monkey shrugged, "I can fight after all…why, are there some Monkeys who can't?"_

 _"Some…no…" I said slowly._

 _"Oh…well, that's kinda sad to be honest," the Monkey blinked, "I do want to know something though…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Can you teach me?" the Monkey asked, "Teach me your art of fighting?"_

 _I blinked once, twice, this was…very odd. I'd never been asked to teach a monkey…let alone_ anyone _before._

 _But the prospect had a wonderful feeling to it. I was the last Wuju practitioner. Noxus had destroyed all the others either physically or mentally. Perhaps this will preserve their memory…bringing a new generation of swordsmen, swordswomen…and now a swordsmonkey._

 _I put a hand to my heart._

 _"I would be honored," I told him, "But you will have to be patient with me. I have never taught anyone Wuju before,"_

 _"You seemed to do a good job just now," the Monkey shrugged, grinning._

 _"What is your name, pupil?" I asked as he came closer._

 _"I was called Kong by my fellows," the Monkey, Kong, replied, "But…I think a new name might be in order,"_

 _"Kong is a wonderful name," I told him, "Why change it?"_

 _"Because it doesn't fit," he shrugged, "I'm learning something new…what did you call it? Wuju? I like that name…"_

 _"What about…Wukong?" I suggested, "You keep your story but you add a new chapter to it?"_

 _"Wukong…" Kong hummed before breaking out into a brilliant smile, "I love it! But there's one thing I don't know,"_

 _"And that is?"_

 _"What is_ your _name, Master?" Kong,_ Wukong _, asked._

 _"I…" I stopped, frowning as the world shook, turning dark and streaked with lightning, as bubbles rose up through thick, dark liquid and pain shot through my body._

 _"Master?" Wukong asked, "What is…"_

 _I sank to my knees, grasping my head as I shook it. It hurt…oh it hurt! Memories…shadows in the fog…_

 _Y…Y…i…_

 _Yi?_

* * *

A loud scream and a thud woke him from his nightmare. He looked up to see Lucian darting towards the panicking Duelist, as she shook and trembled like a leaf in a storm.

"Easy," Lucian soothed, putting a servo on the Duelist's shoulder, "It's ok. Everything's ok,"

"It was 'orrible," she whispered, shaking horribly, "Blood everywhere…I didn't want to…I had no choice…"

"Don't worry," Lucian told her, letting her lean her head on his shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine, I promise,"

She gave a faint nod, her visor flickering dimly as her circuits turned a faint rose color and her servo shot to her midsection, a grimace crossing her too pale face.

"You're hungry again, aren't you?" Lucian asked.

The Duelist's face turned embarrassed and she bowed her head before giving another small nod.

Lucian gave a soft laugh and helped the Duelist to her feet. He turned to Zed, who was also getting to his feet, currently ignoring the cold glare he was getting from the Bladesman.

"Do we have anything left?" he asked only for Zed to shake his helm.

"I only got enough for the one day," he replied, "We'll have to scavenge for more,"

"I'll stay with him," Lucian suggested, "Seeing as how she's the one less likely to take your head off. You two can go find food,"

Zed nodded and came towards the Duelist, but stopped short as a faint, rumbling growl reverberated through the room. He shot a hidden glare at the Bladesman.

"For the _last time_ ," Zed snarled, "If I was going to kill you all, I'd do it when you were asleep! I can't take you all on by myself, I'm not _that_ idiotic. I don't want to go back to that lab just as much as you do! So just _accept_ that we're on the same side!"

The Bladesman's growl stopped, but the cold glare he was giving didn't.

Zed shook his helm and continued towards the Duelist, who stood quietly next to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"When you are," she replied, turning towards the other Projects, "We will be back shortly,"

The two other Projects walked out the door and the Bladesman got to his feet, stretching out his limbs to get feeling back in them. Sleeping on the floor was _not_ fun…but he'd rather the Duelist get the 'bed' than him. It was just polite.

"You do realize he's not going to hurt us," Lucian pointed out, "He's just as scared of going back as we are. He got threatened with dismantling if he returned without us,"

The Bladesman said nothing, just gave a short blast of air through his vents and quietly walked to the window, looking at the steadily rising sun.

"Your hate's what's going to get you into trouble, Bladesman," Lucian tried again, "Give him a chance. He hasn't killed us. I doubt he wants to. He wants to survive…just like we do,"

"I do not trust him," the Bladesman finally murmured.

"Who does?" Lucian agreed, "But, until he proves otherwise, I'm not going to put a bullet in his helm,"

A short laugh came up, but the Bladesman refused to say anything more. Lucian gave a frustrated sigh, his visor flashing irritably before an idea popped into his processor.

"Hey, why don't I take you out into the city?" he suggested, "You haven't been outside since you woke up,"

The Bladesman turned to him, tilting his helm as his circuits dimmed in confusion.

"Why?" he finally asked.

"It's a lovely day," Lucian shrugged, "The other two are outside…why can't we?"

"Who will watch over our home?"

"It'll be fine, it's survived a long time without people watching over it,"

The Bladesman gave a sigh, walking over to the coat rack and plucking off a cloak, fastening it around his shoulders.

"Alright, let's go,"

* * *

"If Vayne and Shen can find them, then we can too," Wukong started, climbing up a light pole and looking around.

"Get down from there," Pantheon chuckled, "You are going to hurt yourself, Monkey King,"

"Ah, what's life without a little risk?" Wukong laughed, jumping down and balancing himself elegantly on his staff, "C'mon, Pantheon, lighten up a bit! The Sun's shining, the birds are singing…"

The bright amber light in the Artisan of War's eyes dimmed to a barely lit glow as he bowed his head.

"The Sun does not shine as bright for me lately, Wukong," Pantheon muttered, renewing his grip on his spear, "It has not for over a year,"

The playful light in the Monkey King's emerald eyes dimmed as he bowed his head.

"I didn't mean to bring her up, Pantheon," he admitted, "I know you've looked for her everywhere. I miss Yi almost as much as you miss Leona,"

"I do not doubt that, my friend," the Rakkoran warrior replied with a faint smile, "Look, I see Shen and Vayne up ahead, let us see what they've found…"

Wukong looked up…just to see Vayne and Shen dart into an alleyway, the Night Hunter's pale face turned ashen white as she ran in with Shen on her tail.

"What's got into them?" Wukong asked as Pantheon's grip on his spear tightened and he started forwards.

"I do not know…but I do not like it," the Artisan of War growled, giving chase.

The two chased after their fellow Champions…but Vayne's speed and Shen's dash outstripped them easily and the two were left in the dust.

"Rest…" Wukong gasped as Pantheon skidded to a halt to look back at the Monkey King, "Need…rest…"

"Come now, Wukong, we cannot let them get themselves into trouble," Pantheon pressed.

"You…keep going…" the Monkey King panted, "I'll catch up,"

Pantheon gave an unamused hum, but he did as asked, dashing off in search of the other Champions.

Suddenly, the Monkey King burst into wisps of cloud, revealing that it hadn't been him at all, but a clone. The _real_ Wukong was up on a rooftop, wandering towards the nearest fighting school.

 _"If Yi was around here…I'm pretty sure he'd go check out the schools,"_ Wukong reasoned, clambering down the side of the building as if it were a tree and walking through the alleyway. He froze, diving behind some trashcans as two cloaked figures seemed to melt from the shadows.

"Just a little farther," one of the figures coaxed, his voice tinged with a staticky undertone that made Wukong's fur stand on end.

"Where are you taking me?" the other man growled, making the blood in Wukong's body freeze.

That voice…

"I just wanted you to see this," the first replied, "Ze…er, _Shadow_ and I found it not too long before you woke up. We were getting Fio… _Duelist_ …food so she could get her strength back,"

"And what is this place's function exactly?"

"Just to teach people how to fight, how to harness their anger and focus so they can get to their goals easier,"

"…That…that sounds…familiar…" the second man murmured, putting a hand to his head…only it wasn't exactly a hand.

It was a metal servo, making the metal-tinged voice seem more at place. This person wasn't human, Wukong saw that now.

"Hey, you ok?" the first man asked.

"Just…dizzy," the second murmured, "I need to sit down,"

The first man helped his comrade find a place to sit down, Wukong watched as the second man took down his hood, revealing a metal guise and snowy white hair that cascaded down from the helm. Six dashes of green-yellow light marked the man's mask, oddly reminding the Monkey King of Yi's goggles that he used to lovingly tease him about.

The other man took down his hood as well, showing that he too wasn't human. At least…mostly. Wukong could see that he shared the second man's snowy white hair, but his right arm was human, skin colored a deep ebony and well-toned, young even. Not fitting of the white locks that flowed from either man's scalps.

Curious, the Monkey King crept closer…only to get spotted by the second man.

"I think…I think I might need a visual update…" the man said slowly, "I'm seeing giant monkeys…"

"…What?!" the first man blinked, turning around just to see the tip of Wukong's tail slip by and behind the trashcan, "We've stayed here too long, we need to go,"

"But what was…" the other man started only to cry out in pain, grabbing the side of his helm and shaking his head back and forth, "What _is_ this?! What is happening!?"

"Easy," the first soothed, putting a hand on his companion's back, "Easy, it's going to be ok,"

"It _hurts_!"

"It'll stop, I promise…"

" _These are not my thoughts!"_ the second man cried, "I don't know who any of these people are!"

He suddenly gave a moan of pain as he fell forwards, circuits dimming and then brightening.

"He destroyed my village…" the man whispered, "Singed killed them all…"

Wukong's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped as he heard the statement. Immediately he came out of hiding, looking incredulously at the glowing, white-haired creature before him.

"…Master?" Wukong asked slowly, getting a sharp look from the other man, "Master Yi?"

"I don't," the Bladesman grunted, holding his head, "I don't know that name…no, I do…where…agh! It _hurts_!"

Lucian picked up his friend, looking at the wary Monkey King before him.

"We need to go," he said softly, not taking his visor off Wukong.

The Champion started forwards and Lucian drew out his gun, shooting a sign above them and making it crash to the ground between the two Projects and the Champion.

"Wait!" Wukong yelled, climbing over the sign as the two Projects bolted, "Yi! Come back! Please!"

But neither Project listened.

* * *

The Bladesman fell into the dirt for the fifth time since their flight, Lucian once again picked him up only to set him down against a brick wall.

"It hurts…" the Bladesman moaned, shaking his head furiously as his servos tried to make dents in his helm, "Why does it…"

"You're remembering," Lucian told him, "Zed went through it, I went through it…I wouldn't put it past you and Fi to remember either,"

"Who…" the Bladesman stuttered only to cry out again as images of a ruined village, of his student Wukong and of his first human student Yasuo flickered across his vision.

He took a steadying breath, closing his eyes as a faint green wall of light shimmered around him, coaxing the nanites in his armor to repair what needed to be fixed…

 _"Yi! Come back! Please!"_

His eyes snapped open and he gasped as memories filtered in. He wasn't in the alleyway anymore, he was in a small home in the country, training Wukong in the ways of Wuju.

 _"My name…"_

He was coaxing Wukong to get off a starving young man and teaching the young exile the best he could how to calm his mind as the poor boy bolted down food as if it could be his last meal.

 _"My name…"_

He was watching a group of soldiers come down the hill, as the boy panicked and ran, only to be caught. He watched as the boy called up a windstorm and dashed all the enemy soldiers to pieces before coming back to Yi, apologetic.

 _"My name…"_

He stood in the Institute of War, blue light surrounding him as he was suddenly in Summoner's Rift. The enemy would know how effective this 'old' style of fighting could be!

 _"My name…is…"_

He was drowning, lightning rushing through every part of his body, eating at him, killing him…making him stronger, making him faster, more efficient…but at the cost of humanity. Human…was he really just that?

 _"My name…is Yi,"_

His eyes snapped open again and his breaths came out shaky.

"Bladesman…" Lucian asked softly.

"Why do you call me that, Lucian?" Yi asked, still shaking, "You know my name,"

Lucian gave a bright smile as his visor blazed brightly in happiness.

"You remember!" he grinned, "Thank goodness,"

Yi shakily got to his feet, still wobbling slightly, but getting more and more steady as the seconds wore on.

"What happened?" Yi asked, "I don't remember…"

"None of us really do," Lucian admitted, "Something is keeping us from remembering exactly what happened to us, but we know our names and pasts…well…I think everyone but Fiora remembers actually,"

"Where are the others?"

"Zed's back in our little home that Fiora and I found, Yas and Leo…" Lucian shook his helm, "We were all separated. We don't know where they are,"

"They are not dead…we would know if they were…"

"No, they're alive, I can feel _that_ ," Lucian continued, "But where they're at? I have no clue,"

Yi gave a nod, looking down the alleyway.

"Wukong was here," he stated.

"Yeah, we had to run…we tend to scare people. Zed and I got shot at earlier. We've made it a general rule that we're not going to let others see us like this…we're kinda scary-lookin'. Well…it takes a lot more to scare me but other people? I'd rather not end up with a bullet in my chest,"

Yi gave a disappointed sigh, but he nodded. It made sense to keep hidden from the world, the world tended to be afraid of things they couldn't understand or were different from them. Lucian put his human hand on Yi's shoulder.

"Let's go home," he suggested, "See if we can get Fiora to remember,"

"And if we do?"

"…I don't know. But's better than calling her Duelist all the time,"

* * *

They walked into the small home just to see Zed holding a shaking and sobbing Duelist, her pink circuits dim and tears streaming down her too-pale face.

"Are you alright, Fiora?" Yi asked, making Zed look up in slight shock.

"…Yi?" he asked slowly.

The Wuju Bladesman gave a laugh and nodded.

"I am myself again, Zed, it seems that we all are now," Yi told him, "Now, why don't we…"

He never got to finish as a great explosion thundered through the still air outside. The four Champions ran to the window just to see a cloud of smoke rising from the factory district. That would have been alright…

Had it not been for the sudden beam of golden light that shot down from the sky and blinded every watcher present. When the light died, the four Projects darted from the room and out the door. Yasuo and Leona had made landfall…

And they were in trouble.

 **Now I get to have a little fun. I'm going to Yas, Leo and Andrew next chapter...so you'll see what the heck happened to make Leona use her ultimate (that big beam of golden light from the sky?). Also...Aurelion Sol...I'm _so_ getting him. Mainly because of _one_ of his quotes. If there's one thing League does right...it's the voices of their Champions. Aurelion Sol has this deep, echoing voice that sends shivers down your spine...and, I kid you not, one of his quotes...is "Boop". XD But one of my friends was on the PBE server, I was listening to her play as I was playing on League myself...she was cackling like a cartoon villain...ended up going 100/2 (kills/deaths). So the dragon, although a total arrogant prat with his quotes, is a _little_ OP...I can't wait!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	20. Together Again

**Sorry all, this weekend's been kinda busy. Spring Break for me and I've been spending it with my family. This one took a little longer for me to write, but I figured it's quality was worth it. Everyone gets back together here! AND they manage to get back to the Institute...but there's a little bit of trouble...turns out, Viktor hasn't given up looking for his Projects. He still has a trick up his sleeve.**

Chapter 20

Together Again

Viktor stalked into the ruined remains of the Ionian lab, he figured that his two renegade Projects would make their way here…like human beings, Projects were not meant to be alone, they hated seclusion and would always seek the company of one of their own. Those two being by themselves? They'd want to find their fellows quickly. Fortunately for him, neither Project was able to disable the trace on them and so Viktor was able to track them.

He looked at the drones around him, smiling slightly underneath his mask as he looked towards the falling sun.

"Get them," he ordered.

* * *

 _"Finally_ off that stupid boat!" Yasuo smiled, dashing off the gangplank and onto the street, making his cloak flap around his slender frame.

"You're drawing attention to yourself," Leona said softly as she reached out and pulled the Unforgiven back towards Andrew, "I can't talk very loud because they'll hear me and that stupid accent of mine. Don't draw attention to us. Let's just find the others and go _home_ ,"

"Aw, c'mon, Leo, it'll be fun!" he protested.

Leona shook her head as Andrew ran up, panting heavily as he bent over.

"You…you two need…to…slow down," he gasped, looking up at the two Projects, making them laugh.

"Maybe you need to keep up, Summoner!" Yasuo teased, reaching for the flask at his side…only for Leona to 'gently' tip the flask as Yasuo took a drink, spilling the drink down the front of his cloak, "Agh! LEO!"

The Radiant Dawn smirked, her visor flashed brightly as they walked through the streets.

"Sharp mind, no liquor," she teased, "We need your mind unclouded by alcohol, Yas,"

"After these past few months, can you blame me at all?" he mumbled.

Leo put a servo on his shoulder, a sad smile painted over her tanned face.

"No, I can't really," she admitted.

The trio walked farther into the city, Andrew noticed that the two Projects seemed to head into the alleyways, hiding from the other humans, the light of their circuits dimly glowing in the deepening light.

"You two ok?" Andrew asked as Leona suddenly sat down with her back against the brick wall, her servo to her midsection.

"I'll be fine, Andrew," she told him, "Just hungry is all…"

"…You _eat_?" Andrew blinked.

"In case you haven't noticed, Andrew," Yasuo said with a grin as his visor shifted back to reveal his face, "Leo and I are still pretty human,"

He held up his own servo, biting his lip as a muscle in his neck twitched.

"But we can't just walk into a store and get food…" he explained, "The past few times we had to deal with the normal people, I had to do it because Leo…well…"

"Y-You've heard me speak," Leona deadpanned, giving a wince as her vocalizer gave a small glitch.

"And in Zaun…seeing people with cybernetics wasn't exactly that uncommon. So I could go and steal what we needed until we found you,"

"Leona…you said you were separated from Yasuo for a couple weeks…how'd you get food then?" Andrew asked.

"Most of that I was with those children," Leona explained, "They went in and got food for us all…but when I left them, I had to scavenge. Put it this way, I thought Demacians and Noxians were wasteful when it came to food. Zaunites? They're worse than both. I survived quite well but it still wasn't enough to bring me to full strength. The sunlight helps though,"

She stopped talking as her face spasmed in pain and she grabbed her midsection again, curling up slightly as a soft whine left her throat.

"You two stay here," Andrew started, "I'll get you some food,"

"Thanks Andrew," Yasuo smiled, kneeling down and putting his servo on Leona's shoulder as the Summoner left, "Leo, don't lie, how long have you gone without eating?"

"…"

"Leona…" Yasuo growled, a metallic edge starting to enter his voice.

"Two weeks," she finally muttered, "I gave you my rations when you got food the couple of times,"

He blinked rapidly, shaking his head.

" _How_ are you still alive?"

"Sunlight," Leona replied simply, "I told you…a lot of my power comes from the Sun. Both then…and now…"

She bowed her head, visor dim as her snow-white hair fell over her shoulders.

"What if my family saw me like this?" she whispered softly, "What if Pantheon saw me?"

"I don't think they'd mind, Leo," Yasuo told her, "You're their family,"

"And if the ones you cared about saw you?" she asked, "Mount Targon isn't a forgiving place, Yasuo…I'd know. Things that are different…"

She bowed her head, bringing her knees to her chest.

"More often than not they're destroyed," she murmured, "Or chased out…or nearly executed. Because if they're allowed to live…I'll hurt someone…"

Yasuo frowned.

"You're not going to hurt someone, Leo,"

"I said they'll," she corrected, "They'll hurt someone,"

"Liar,"

"I _did_ Yas…"

"Leona…who got hurt because of you?"

Her circuits flared brightly as her fists clenched, she glared at him behind her visor.

"Don't test me Yasuo," she growled.

Yasuo opened his mouth to protest…

"I'm back," Andrew started, setting down a bag and opening it, letting the smell of meat, spices, and cooked vegetables fill the alley.

He took out a box and handed it to Yasuo, who was closer. Yasuo immediately handed it to Leona, who was eyeing it with a longing expression. The golden Project snatched the box immediately and began to eat, not caring that she didn't fit the 'Radiant Dawn' title at the moment. She ate as if she hadn't eaten in months… _years_ even.

Andrew looked to Yasuo, who sighed.

"She was lying when she said she found food," he explained, "She was being her normal protective self and gave _me_ her helpings so I'd be strong. She's been living off sunlight for two weeks,"

He sneakily slipped most of his meal to Leona, the latter not even noticing.

"My turn, Leo," he said softly, "You're not going to starve yourself anymore. Not as long as I have a say about it,"

* * *

Andrew watched over the two Projects as they rested, circuits faintly pulsing with what could be compared to a heartbeat. The Summoner's own heart clenched horribly as he saw Leona leaning on Yasuo's shoulder, the latter protectively putting his arm around her and keeping watch.

"She's like a child," Andrew pointed out, making Yasuo smile as the Radiant Dawn nuzzled deeply into his side.

"She's only eighteen," Yasuo reminded him, "Very few Champions are younger than she is. Technically she's still a child,"

"To think there's people out there who'd do this to children," Andrew growled, disgusted as Leona gave a small whimper, huddling deeper into herself while Yasuo attempted to calm her.

"I don't remember much of what happened," the Unforgiven started, "But I know that Leo caused a lot of trouble to the guy. He was looking forwards to changing her because she continued to try and escape and defend the rest of us,"

He rubbed the back of his helm, eyes low.

"She was the last one changed…they made her watch me get destroyed and rebuilt," he finished, "Leo's probably the most traumatized. And it's all because I couldn't get her out. We tried to escape…the two of us…but it failed, I couldn't get her out. It's my fault,"

"No, it's ours because we couldn't figure out where you were fast enough," Andrew told him, "It wasn't until Diana and Pantheon talked sense into us that we managed to get organized and come after you all,"

"The most 'uncivilized' faction is the one with the most sense," Yasuo chuckled, "I'm not the one calling them uncivilized though…Leo's kicked my butt so many times I've lost count. She can be scary when she wants to be and _she's_ the pacifist outta the three,"

"Targon's got a way with strategy, we didn't even know they _existed_ until a couple years ago when that Noxus army decided they were going to go over the mountain to go after Demacia," Andrew explained, "Three hundred Rakkor warriors led by Pantheon…and the army was wiped out by those three hundred men and women,"

"You were part of the delegation to the Mountain, weren't you?" Yasuo asked.

"I was. That's where I met Pantheon for the first time. Leona happened to be visiting and she and her sister Diana were with him," Andrew nodded, "We came back with Pantheon, Mount Targon's first Champion. Leona followed soon after and then Diana as the latter wanted to get amnesty from the Solari, so they wouldn't kill her,"

"Wasn't…gonna…hurt her," came Leona's tired voice as the Solari Warrior's visor flickered on, "Made a promise…"

" _You_ , no," Andrew agreed, "But the priests most certainly would have,"

Leona gave a soft hum and sat up, her circuits beginning to glow brighter as her systems booted up fully.

"How's your power levels now, Leo?" Yasuo asked.

"95%," Leona told him, "But that'll do for now,"

She got up to her feet, helping Yasuo to his as well before swiping her blade through the air experimentally.

"Everything's working fine," she murmured, pulling up her cloak's hood as Yasuo did the same, "Let's…"

Suddenly, Leona froze, staring towards the back alley, circuits dim and flickering as she stared.

"Le…" Andrew started only to get cut off.

"…Leona?" a shaking, baritone voice whispered and Andrew looked back to see Pantheon standing stock still, staring at the Project.

Leona slowly raised her hands, backing away.

"I can't…" Leona whispered, "No…I can't let him see me like this…"

And she bolted, head down and servo holding the hood of her cloak so that it wouldn't fall down. Yasuo chased after her, his speed and his dash making it easy for him to keep up with the fleeing Radiant Dawn.

Pantheon gave chase, ignoring Andrew, eyes only for the golden creature that fled from him. He suddenly stopped, crouching down, his legs' muscles tensing just before he leaped at an impossible height, becoming a speck in the deepening sky.

Leona saw a faint shimmer of green light come into being before her and she grabbed Yasuo's hand, jerking him down an alleyway as Pantheon hurtled down from the sky, cratering the earth and coming after the two fleeing Projects.

The two Projects raced into a factory building, abandoned for quite some time it seemed, and dodging through it, hiding as Pantheon raced in after them.

"Leona!" he called, "Please! Please come out,"

He reached up, taking off his helm and revealing his tanned face, his curly black hair, his thin scar that slashed down his cheek, and his sad amber eyes that looked more haunted than anything. The muscles in Leona's neck twitched, her servo tightening on her blade as she bowed her head.

"Leona, you know I wouldn't hurt you," he told her, still scanning the area, "Please…"

Leona stood, making Yasuo shoot her a worried look. Pantheon noticed the movement and turned towards the black cloaked Project, staring in hope as a faint smile broke out over his face.

"Leo…" he started only to get cut off by a loud explosion behind him.

Leona gave a scared whimper as drone upon drone swarmed into the room. Yasuo stood up next to his fellow Project, hand on his katana as the drones advanced. Pantheon opened his mouth to speak…only to get a metal fist slamming into his skull.

"I'm sorry, Pantheon," Leona whispered, brushing her lips against his curly black hair as his amber eyes fluttered shut and she pulled her fist back to her side, "But I can't let you get hurt,"

She expanded her shield and flourished her blade, glaring at the drones.

"You want us…come and get us!" she challenged as she and Yasuo dashed away.

The drones gave chase, leaving the unconscious Artisan of War laying on the cold factory floor. They chased after the Radiant Dawn and the Unforgiven, trying to catch up with them only for the two Projects to quickly outstrip them.

"We need to get out of here," Yasuo told Leona as they ran through the factory.

"I couldn't agree more," Leona replied, spotting the end of the room and raised her shield, putting her head down to shield it from the oncoming debris.

"Leo, that's a wall!" Yasuo yelled as they kept charging towards the obstruction…

And Leona crashed through the wall, sending chunks of concrete and brick exploding outwards and raining down over the two Projects, not even missing a beat as she raised her head and kept running.

"Wall? What wall?" Leona asked with a cheeky smile.

"Sometimes I wonder about you!" Yasuo called…only to freeze as a group of drones appeared on the rooftop before them.

The two Projects skidded to a stop, turning around to run back the way they came…only to get boxed in from that direction as well.

"This isn't good," Leona murmured.

"No, really? Ya _think_?" Yasuo snarked, his visor snapping shut over his face and hiding it behind a metal guise.

The two Projects stood back to back, warily looking at the drones surrounding them.

 **"Projects Dawn and Wanderer, you have been malfunctioning. Return to the Creator at once,"** one of the drones ordered.

" _Make us_ ," Leona snarled, her shield glowing with a stunning charge.

"We ain't goin' back," Yasuo agreed.

 **"Very well then,"** the drone replied, **"Proceed with termination,"**

The drones started forwards…only to get thrown up in the air by a swirl of data particles and wind while others fell to the ground, covered in a thin golden sheen as Leona's fist pounded their faceplates in. Yasuo dashed forwards, his superheated blade slashed through his opponent, cutting through the drone as cleanly as a hot knife through butter. Leona bashed her shield through the other drone's faceplate, snapping it clean in two with the force.

But as good as the two Projects were…they were severely outnumbered.

"Leo…" Yasuo growled as Leona lowered her shield and stood upright, "What are you…"

Suddenly, Leona gave a yell of triumph, thrusting her blade into the air. A circle of blue light spiraled into being around the drones and the sky started to turn a burning gold…right as a beam of solar-charged energy slammed down into the ground, knocking Yasuo off his feet.

The Unforgiven looked up as Leona charged forwards, finishing off the drones that had survived the Solar Flare. Yasuo stood upright, smiling as Leona came to a rest, her shoulders heaving as she put her servos on her knees.

"Nice," he smiled as Leona gave a weak grin, standing up straight.

"Thanks," she smiled…only to give a low growl of frustration as _more_ drones crawled up onto the rooftop.

"Well…this is going to be fun," Yasuo growled, readying his blade as Leona settled into a ready position.

"It was an honor fighting with you, Yas," Leona told him.

"Same, Leo," he nodded…

Right as a blaze of pink, orange, yellow-green and scarlet light flashed in the area.

"You started a party without us?" a familiar voice asked.

Leona and Yasuo whirled around just to see Yi, Lucian, Fiora and Zed all standing behind them.

"I thought you two'd be more inviting than that," Lucian finished with a smile.

"Lucian!" Leona beamed, "You all…you're alive!"

"And well," Yi nodded, "I take it you remember?"

"And it looks like you guys do too," Yasuo smiled, standing in front of them, "We're together again…and we can go back to the Institute…back _home_ ,"

"Home…" Zed started, giving a disbelieving laugh, "You think they'll accept us like this?"

"Andrew has," Leona told them, "But…"

 **"Projects. Lay down your arms and return to the lab immediately,"** one of the Drones called, interrupting the reunion.

"Umm…how 'bout _no_ ," Yasuo growled.

A shot of deep orange light then blasted through its head, leaving a stump on it's neck joint. Lucian spun his gun on his finger before levelling it at the Drones again, building up a charge on it. Yi's double bladed sword expanded, glowing darkly. Yasuo unsheathed his katana, getting ready to swing the blade and call up a whirlwind. Fiora stood ready, her blade slashing through the air in two swift strokes, signaling she was ready. Zed's strikers extended, glowing darkly as his shadow writhed.

"DRONES!" Leona snarled, brandishing her shield and sword, "COME AND GET THEM!"

The drones came at the six Projects, unknowing that that was the _last_ action they would ever do.

Leona's shield slammed into one drone, nearly snapping it in half with the force dealt while Yasuo dashed forwards in a rush of wind, slicing the drone to ribbons. Fiora darted around another drone, her Scarlet smacking against the armor and slicing deeply while Yi disappeared in a flicker of orange light only to reappear on the other side of the drone. Lucian took his shot at the third drone, the blast exploding in a dazzling array of light while Zed dashed in, a hologram taking form behind the drone and mimicking every move Zed made. Torrents of yellow sparks poured from the dying drones, the Projects flickering in and out of their vision, the apex of their class. There was no way the drone were going to beat them, and the Projects knew that. Not while they were together.

* * *

Viktor watched from the shadows as the last of the drones was viciously destroyed by the Projects, the six formerly human Champions breathing heavily but in relief as Andrew climbed up onto the roof, also panting heavily from his trek across the city.

"You guys are too fast, y'know that?" he growled, eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"Greetings Summoner," Yi bowed as the other five Projects acknowledged Andrew's existence.

"Hello, Yi," Andrew replied before giving a relieved smile, "I'm just glad all of you are _safe_. Changed, not so much, but you're alive…that's all we cared about,"

The six laughed and Viktor's hands clenched. This wasn't what he wanted! This was the exact _opposite_ of what he wanted!

He pulled out a small consol, smiling as he looked at the button on it. Well…they wanted to be independent and free? Very well then.

"Let's see how you deal with this," he muttered, pressing the button and making a high-pitched, shrill shriek run through each of the Projects' comm systems. All six went down, grabbing their helms, faces screwed up in pain…

Viktor put the remote up to his mouth, whispering one last order.

"Project Shadow… _kill them all_ ,"

And he smashed the control under his boot before running off…right as Zed's circuits flared brilliant scarlet and a low snarl rose in his chest.

* * *

Zed stood, strikers extended as he stalked towards the other Projects.

"Zed…" Fiora started, "What are you…"

Right as her face went devoid of emotion and she swiped her blade, ready for the duel.

Lucian got to his feet, aiming his guns…just to grunt and grab his side as the scars inflicted on him took their toll. Yi got up, blade in hand and ready to defend his friends…just to look around confusedly, as if he had no memory of how he got there.

Yasuo's circuits burned angrily and he gave a roar of fury, dashing forwards and dueling with Zed alongside Fiora. Andrew looked at Leona, who was grabbing her helm, shaking like a leaf as a terrified scream left her.

He looked around at the other Projects before bringing up a scrying mirror, channeling magic through it until a familiar face came into being.

"Soraka…get the infirmary ready…I've got six possible people that need healing," he ordered, "I'm bringing them to the institute, alert some of the High Summoners,"

 _"As you wish, Summoner,"_ Soraka nodded before her image faded.

Andrew put the mirror back in his pocket…only to get pushed down by Leona as one of Zed's shurikens thudded into the roof where Andrew had been standing.

"Thanks," he panted, getting a shaky nod from Leona as she stood, charging in alongside the others, who had decided to take Zed on…

Zed had activated his shadows, having each one of them attack a Project while he himself switched places with them constantly, his blades slicing and cutting into the others. Andrew closed his eyes, trying ignore the screams of pain from the other Projects as he channeled his power.

Suddenly, the world turned brilliant white…and the battling Projects found themselves under the blue skies and grassy lawns of the Institute of War surrounded by the High Summoners.

"Well done Andrew!" one of Andrew's superiors praised, "But…what are they…"

"You have to stop them," Andrew panted, "Something happened…Zed's going to kill them all…"

And he wasn't wrong, Lucian screamed as Zed drove his striker into the Purifier's midsection, sending scarlet blood and golden oil spraying through the air. Leona whirled around, sending the rim of her shield crashing into Zed's jaw and sending him flying backwards into Yasuo, Yi and Fiora…the Master of Shadows then proceeded to jab his blades into the Unforgiven's chest, through Yi's mask and Fiora's stomach before raking it across Leona's face. All six Projects were covered in blood and oil and it was steadily getting worse…

Until Leona raised a shaking blade to the sky.

"P-P-Please…" she begged, falling to a knee…

Right as a beam of solar energy slammed into the ground around her, stunning the other six Projects right as Leona passed out onto the grass, her pale face soaking in her own blood and oil.

"Get them to Soraka," Andrew yelled, "She's expecting them!"

He helped his fellows grab the badly hurt Projects, putting them on conjured stretchers and rushing them to the infirmary where Soraka waited patiently.

"I'll take it from here, Andrew," the Star Child told him, "Have hope,"

Andrew gave a nod as Soraka went to Lucian, who was the worst off, putting her healing hands on his wounded form.

They would be fine, Soraka knew what she was doing…

Didn't she?

 **They're all back at the Institute! Now we have to get them reunited with their families and loved ones (they'll have the holograms installed before they wake up, just to let you know) but Yas and Leo are the only ones to figure it out. Anyway, this one won't be much longer, it's almost done. But until next time my friends!**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	21. Home

**To make up for my lack of speed these past couple of days...I wrote this one all today. I know a lot of you really want to see _all_ the Projects reunited with their friends/family, but that would take a long time. I told you from the beginning this would focus more on Leo because her memory was most complete and this one is mostly her family getting back with her. Anyway, here's the second to last chapter.**

Chapter 21

Home

There was so much pain, it was everywhere and it hurt to move. A soft groan left her throat as her golden eyes slowly blinked open.

"You're awake!" came a soft female voice as a flicker of violet came into being.

"…Soraka…" Leona croaked, darkness threatening to close over her again.

The Star Child smiled, putting her hands on Leona's shoulder and chanting under her breath, Leona gasped as cold flooded her being before being replaced with a soothing warmth.

"That better?" Soraka asked.

Leona gave a tired nod, leaning her head back.

"Where…" she whispered.

"You're in the Institute," came the gentle reply, "You're safe. They can't hurt you anymore,"

Leona gave a shuddering gasp as tears streamed down her face. They were free… _home_. They couldn't hurt her or the other Projects anymore. She reached towards the Star Child to thank her.

"Soraka…I…" Leona froze, staring at her hand, her golden eyes wide as she stared not at silver metal…

But pale _skin_.

"Mirror…" Leona croaked, frantically searching, "Please…"

Soraka put a hand on Leona's shoulder, catching her attention before handing her a small hand-held mirror. Leona's shaking hands brought it up to her face and she burst into tears as she touched her own cheek with a shaking hand.

There was no visor, no glass eyes, no metal…no white in her hair at all. Just abnormally pale skin, haunted golden eyes and fiery red hair. She looked like she'd been starved to death and depraved of any light with her hollow cheekbones and pasty skin…

But she was human. Not machine…

"What is this…" she whispered, touching her face again as happy tears streamed before turning to Soraka, "I…"

"You were very badly burned, Leona," Soraka told her, her own amber gaze looking away from the Radiant Dawn, "We had to have help to conceal that. I…"

"Stop lying," Leona growled, "What are you hiding, Soraka…"

"I…" she started only to turn towards Yasuo as he started waking up.

"What's going on…" he mumbled, his dark eyes locking on Soraka and Leona, "…Leo? Wha…was this a dream…?"

Leona tried to sit up, groaning in pain as her arms nearly gave out on her. Soraka tried to ease the pain and Leona brushed her off. Rakkorans did not need help, they could give help, but they didn't need anyone else to…

The Radiant Dawn froze, staring at her hand…it wasn't pale skin anymore. It was bright silver metal.

Leona gave a despairing cry, putting her helm in her servos as her white hair cascaded down around her and hot, angry tears streamed down her face. This wasn't _fair_! Why them!? Why couldn't this have been a _dream_!?

"It wasn't a dream then," Yasuo murmured, looking at his own hand and servo, "We really were destroyed and put back together,"

"To the other Champions and most Summoners, you all were just very badly burned," Soraka explained, "We…we couldn't change you back. I'm sorry,"

"The others," Yasuo started, "Do they…"

"You two were the only ones who woke up," Soraka explained, "The others are still asleep,"

Yasuo looked at Leona, whose form had reverted back to her normal, red-haired self.

"Let's not tell them," he suggested, "The way you're handling it right now is mild compared to how Zed or Fiora would take it. If they find out on their own, fine, but we can't tell them…"

Leona looked at her friend and gave a soft nod. It was for the best.

The others would not know.

* * *

"You can't keep us from her!" a male voice snapped, "She's our daughter! This isn't…"

"May I remind you she's recovering from a year long ordeal?" Soraka's gentle voice tried to soothe, "No one is…"

Leona's eyes opened, staring at the door to her room. Soraka had moved her to her room not long after the other Projects had woken up. All of them had been moved to their quarters so they could get some privacy…since reporters started to swarm the gates of the Institute so they could question the missing Champions.

"I swear, if you don't let us in…" the male voice warned.

"Alright, alright," Soraka sighed, opening the door, "But if she starts to decline, let me know immediately,"

"Thank you, Soraka," a female voice replied and Leona's eyes focused…just to see a red-haired woman and a silver-haired man.

"…Mama…Papa…" the Radiant Dawn croaked, her hand reaching out for the newcomers.

"My baby!" Astra cried, nearly teleporting to her daughter's side and holding her, crying into Leona's thin chest, "You're alive…you're _alive_ …"

Leona closed her eyes, tears streaming as her father came to her side, hugging her as well.

"My little Sun," he whispered, kissing her abnormally warm forehead, his own tears streaming down his chiseled features.

"I've…missed you," Leona whispered, still sobbing, "So… _so_ much…"

And with that, darkness started to take her.

* * *

Later that evening, Leona still slept, but the moonlight streamed through the open windows. Astra and Orion stood guard over their daughter, not wanting a repeat of the past year to happen. They nearly jumped out of their skin when a faint silver light shone in the steadily brightening moonlight. Diana stepped off the ledge, her lightly shod feet barely making a sound as she took the khopesh off her back and lay it on the floor.

"You came!" Astra smiled, kissing Diana's rune on her forehead.

"I had to make sure she got back safe," Diana replied, looking at her sleeping sister.

 _"What did they do to make you appear like you used to?"_ she wondered, gently putting a hand on Leona's forehead, _"I'll have to ask…but I'm glad you're back, big sister,"_

Leona gave a soft whimper, her neck muscles twitching as her nightmares plagued her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Diana asked.

"You found her, little Moon," Orion smiled, "You made sure she'd get home safe and sound. You've done everything. You kept your promise,"

Diana gave a faint smile, standing upright and looking towards the moon. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see her mother standing next to her.

"Go on," she told her, "We'll take care of your sister, don't worry,"

"I'm not worried," Diana replied, looking back at Leona, "She's home now, the monster can't hurt her anymore,"

Astra gave a soft laugh, stepping further into the moonlight and revealing her own runed forehead.

"Solari or not, she's still your sister," Astra told her, "I'm glad you care about her,"

"She doesn't know about you…does she?" Diana asked, "That you're Lunari same as me,"

"No…but your father does know. I believe he's the only Solari that doesn't want us dead," Astra admitted, "But, I think that Leona wouldn't really want to kill us either…she's still upset that you killed her teachers though,"

"If she were in my place, she probably would have done the same,"

"She had some control over her powers,"

"She didn't used to," Diana countered, "Pantheon still has the burn,"

"You know she didn't mean it…"

"…I know, but she's had people teaching her how to control her powers…I haven't," Diana sighed, "You've tried…"

"I'm not the Moon's Chosen, Diana, only you and Leona have that privilege," Astra told her, "But, who knows? Maybe you two won't continue the cycle of one overpowering the other? Maybe you both will find peace and live in harmony,"

"One can hope," Diana smiled, looking out over the balcony again, "I have to go, I will see you again sometime, mother,"

"Be safe, Diana," Astra pleaded, "May the Moon watch over you,"

"And you as well," Diana nodded before leaping off the balcony and dashing across the courtyard with speed and grace unparalleled.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Viktor did this to us," Leona whispered, still shaking as Andrew put his hand on her shoulder, "Viktor turned us into monsters… _freaks_ …"

Andrew closed his eyes, fists clenched. He'd had a feeling that Viktor had something to do with it. But no one would believe him and no one launched an investigation when he first suggested it. _Now_ …

Leona's golden eyes flickered blue and Cira shook her head.

"We can't do anything now…can we?" she asked, "Viktor has a Chosen,"

Andrew gave a grim nod.

"I'm sorry,"

Cira's fists clenched and she bit her lip as she struggled to get to her feet.

"Life sure likes to screw with us, doesn't it," she growled bitterly, "I'm nearly killed, paralyzed and in a coma only to come back as a Champion and not even fully human anymore. I find out who's done this to us…and I. Can't. Freaking. Take. Him. OUT!"

She whirled around with a war cry, driving her fist through a mirror and sending silver shards crashing to the floor, not even noticing the scarlet blood and golden oil that dripped from her knuckles.

"Cira…" Andrew tried, only to get ignored as Cira stalked out the door, "Wait! Where are you going!?"

"Training," the Chosen spat.

Andrew gave a sigh, shaking his head. He knew from experience not to mess with red-heads…it never ended well.

* * *

Cira gave a war cry as she lashed out against the training dummy, her fists pounding against the leather with a rhythm that matched her racing, raging heart.

 _"…You don't have to be angry, Cira,"_ Leona's soft voice told her, _"It happened three years ago…there's no changing it now,"_

"I don't care,"

Leona tried again as Cira took out the Zenith Blade and bisected the dummy, sending sand and cotton flying through the air.

 _"…What did that dummy do to you?"_ Leona asked, _"_ Cira _…there are other ways of getting out your anger. Well…I'm just glad you're not taking it out on Caleb,"_

"Oh, make no mistake Leona," Cira snarled, punching another dummy, "I'm picturing Viktor's metal mug on each of these dummies,"

She then knocked the dummy's head clean off.

 _"…I can tell,"_ Leona deadpanned, _"Cira…"_

"I'm not forgiving him," Cira snapped, "He took _everything_ from you! Tortured you! Tore you apart! Hunted you down like a wild animal! I _refuse_ to forgive him Leona! If he did that to me…would _you_ forgive him!?"

Silence.

"I thought so," Cira huffed.

 _"Just because I don't answer doesn't mean I agree with you, Cira,"_ Leona finally answered, _"You told me once that forgiveness and mercy were more important than revenge. You are being hypocritical if you do not hold fast to that belief. You have a strong sense of justice, that's what I liked about you when I first saw you…but your sense of mercy and your kindness is what made me decide to Choose you,"_

Cira stopped, taking a deep breath…

And then laughing, long and loud.

"Ah, I can't be mad at you, can I?" she asked, "You're right, Leona, I'm being a fool…what do _you_ suggest we do?"

 _"We need to make sure this_ never _happens again,"_ Leona said firmly, _"I highly doubt Caleb agrees with Viktor…he doesn't strike me as a sadist,"_

"Glad you see that too,"

 _"We'll have to run it past Andrew…but I say that if he tries this again and somehow manages to overpower Caleb…we will have to have a little 'chat' with him,"_

"And destroy the lab and confiscate the research with great viciousness?" Cira asked.

 _"We'll have to see if Jayce would like to join us on that…but I think that is fair…considering what we_ could _do,"_

"You're a little too nice for your own good, Leona,"

 _"But what else can we do since Viktor has Chosen?"_

"…You're right," Cira sighed, "Let's find Andrew…I'm sure that Zayne and Victoria will be on our side for this,"

 _"I couldn't agree more,"_

 **I will be finishing it up with one more chapter. That one is where the truth of the Projects comes out. Everyone knows what they are...but they're keeping to themselves who did it because it's not fair to Viktor's Chosen, Caleb Tompkins. Speaking of Caleb...you'll get to see him _very_ soon (not in this story though!). I have two Champions/Chosens lined up after I finish the next chapter and after that? Who knows. Anyway, next time is a Summoners Rift fight, something happens and the Projects are revealed to the rest of the Champions and Summoners.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	22. Truth

**And now, the conclusion to _We Are Warriors: The Project Initiative_! I really hope you guys liked this story, I tried to capture everything as how I thought it happened and I hope I made it entertaining to you all. Anyway, this takes place not too long after the decoded memories and something happens that Leona _really_ did not want to happen...**

Chapter 22

Truth

Cira looked at the roster for the fight, smiling slightly as she saw the names.

 _Top Lane:_

 _Fiora versus Shen_

 _Jungle:_

 _Master Yi versus Pantheon_

 _Mid Lane:_

 _Zed versus Yasuo_

 _Bot Lane:_

 _Leona & Vayne versus Soraka & Lucian_

"Good luck," came a familiar female voice.

Cira turned around just in time to see Victoria's visor deactivate and a smile graced the Grand Duelist's face.

"Lucian's been saying 'e was wanting a rematch," she warned.

"Vayne'll do just fine," Leona replied, getting a low laugh from said ADC.

"You be careful up there, little sister," Vayne smiled, making Victoria's dark eyes turn icy blue.

"And you too," Fiora replied right as Zayne appeared from the shadows, his scarlet circuits flickering softly.

"Met Yas in the hallway…" Zayne started, "I'm not looking forwards to facing him,"

Cira's golden armor flashed as she gave a loud laugh and Yi came into the room, inspecting his blade as his circuits flickered as well in the dim light.

"We'll be fine," Cira promised, "A three on three Chosen battle…this'll be fun,"

"Shane's going to be coming for me often," Zayne told Yi, "Be on the lookout,"

He turned towards Victoria.

"Please let me know if he leaves…He'll destroy me in lane,"

"Not if he feeds me," Victoria grinned, reactivating her visor, "What was this we learned? Never feed the Fiora in top lane? It doesn't end well?"

"Boy do I know that," Cira shuddered.

Victoria gave a laugh, only to stop as faint icy blue light started to swirl around them.

"Well, no time to back out!" Cira smiled, "Let the game begin!"

* * *

Vayne tumbled towards Lucian, taking her vicious third shot at the other ADC and taking away a lot of his armor.

"That's not funny Vayne!" Lucian snapped, visor flashing angrily as Soraka pointed her staff at him and healed most of the damage.

"Was to me," Vayne deadpanned as Lucian charged up a shot, dashing forwards to kill Vayne…right as he got a shield to the face.

"Nice try, Luci," Cira grinned as Lucian shook off the stun and Vayne got out of range, "Try again,"

Lucian gave a smug grin under his helm and took two shots at Cira, only for the young Support to laugh it off, dancing away…right as a shadow blocked out the sun and Cira saw bright stars as well as a bronze shield.

"Love you!" came a deep baritone voice.

"I shoulda known…" Cira grumbled, shaking off the stun as Arthur's spear blurred, trying to find her heart.

The new Radiant Dawn dodged the multiple blows, her shield expanding to protect more of her as a shadow fell over her form, her armor increasing as she pulled to Arthur, bashing him with her shield and slashing at him. The young couple slashed and hacked at each other, dancing in an elaborate waltz of blades…

Until a white ring appeared around Arthur, then another, and Arthur cried out as he was dropped to nearly a quarter health.

"Oooo, might want to get that looked at," Cira teased, making Arthur roll his eyes as he retreated under his tower, "I thought so! Maybe next time, dear,"

Arthur saluted her with his spear, looking up to the sky as the slender blue rings of the recall began to envelop him. Cira turned back to Lucian and Soraka, scarlet and gold blade shining in the sunlight.

"Alright…who's next?" she asked.

Soraka called down a star, only for Cira and Vayne to dodge out of the way…and walk right into the silencing trap called down by the Star Child. Vayne tried to move, but was rooted somehow by the attack. She saw Lucian lining up for a shot…

Right as Cira leaped in front of her, taking the bullet in the chest and getting thrown into the river.

"Leona!" Vayne yelled as the silence wore off and said Radiant Dawn still lay on the ground, smoking from the chest.

Leona tried to get up…only for her form to flicker, going from her Classic skin to her Iron Solari one in a heartbeat.

"Leo?" Lucian started as the Radiant Dawn's armor glitched once again, transforming to the Valkyrie skin and then to the Pool Party one before switching to her true Project form.

Leona groaned, blinking rapidly before her eyes went wide in horror. Her form glitched again, reforming into the Classic skin right as a circle of red light appeared behind Lucian and Soraka.

"No…" she whispered, getting to her feet right as Pantheon landed, the ground cratering from his fall.

He stopped, staring at the love of his life as her Classic Skin sputtered, reforming into the Defender skin.

"Leona…?" he asked right as the announcer called over the arena.

 _"The Match has been postponed, please stay where you are,"_

But Leona shook her head, dashing off into the jungle, her hologram sputtering the whole way.

"Leona!" Pantheon yelled, charging in after her.

* * *

"Face the wind!" Yasuo laughed as a barrier of orange light came in between him and Zayne…stopping the red hologram in its tracks as well as the shuriken thrown at him.

"That's not fair!" Zayne yelled, switching places with his shadow and spinning, carving a thin line in Yasuo's armor.

"Agh, _neither is that_!" Yasuo snapped, making Zayne give a laugh.

"Tit for tat!" Zayne smirked, switching once more right as Yasuo tried to poke him with his katana, "Ahah! Not this time Yas!"

"Eh, was worth a try," Yasuo shrugged, taking his next strike out on a minion.

 _"Perfect!"_ Zed's voice chuckled, _"He's hurt enough this should finish him…GET HIM!"_

"With pleasure," Zayne grinned as he blinked to Yasuo's side, laughing darkly as an 'X' drew itself into the air above Yasuo's head and another shadow appeared, slashing at Yasuo.

The Death Mark began its countdown as Zayne reappeared in his shadow's place, he gave a smirk as the Mark exploded…

It died as he saw the pale violet shield around Yasuo's form, negating the damage done by the Death Mark as Shane appeared in front of the Unforgiven.

 _"I think that would be our que to leave…"_ Zed suggested.

"Couldn't agree more!" Zayne agreed, he was already badly hurt…and he didn't want to face a nearly full health Shane.

Victoria was doing a nice job of keeping Shane at bay, neither of them were _fed_ to be exact, but still…

Shane was well armored and unhurt, Zayne wasn't.

Zayne stumbled backwards, trying to get away…right as Shane dashed to him.

"Oh no, _not_ this time Zayne!" Shane growled, his ninjato clashing against Zayne's strikers, "No shadows are going to keep you away from me,"

"Wanna bet Orphan?" Zayne teased, dancing away as Shane brought his blades down again.

"Bring it on," Shane snapped and the two slashed and hacked, a dance of blades that was so quick it was hard to see…

And then Shane landed a lucky hit.

Zayne went down on a knee, his servo to his chest as sparks spat from the hologram generator. Shane gave a triumphant smile behind his mask as Zayne's vision flickered, the new Master of Shadow's servos moving in a complex pattern as scarlet symbols formed on the ground.

"Maybe next time, Zayne," Shane grinned.

"Count…on it," Zane growled as his form glitched, revealing his 'Classic' form for an instant before he fell through the shadowy portal and found Zed standing next to him, servo to his chest, "You ok?"

"He broke the projector," Zed stated, "We can't go back,"

"…Huh?!" Zayne blinked, "Physically can't go back or…"

"Unless you want the other Champions to figure out we aren't human anymore…" Zed growled.

"But…" Zayne sputtered right as the grey-scaled world bust into shards of bright colors and they found themselves standing on the Summoner's Platform, "We revived _that_ quickly?"

 _"…No…something's wrong,"_ Zed started slowly.

"And you would be right," a female voice replied.

Zayne turned around to see Victoria polishing Scarlet on the hem of her cape.

"Somezing 'appened with ze bot lane," she explained right as Vayne appeared in a flash of blue.

"Leona's gone," the Night Hunter explained, "Lucian nailed her in the chest…broke whatever it is that makes you all look normal. Pantheon came up and she ran into the Jungle,"

"Where's _'e_?" Victoria asked.

"Hunting her down, he ran after her not long after she bolted,"

"I bet Cira's having a fun time with this," Zayne mumbled as Yi walked back into base, "This was Leona's worst fear,"

"That 'er projector would be broken?" Victoria asked.

"That Pantheon would find _out_ ," Yi finished, looking at the Rift, "I just hope that it won't play out badly,"

* * *

"No, no, no, _no_!" Leona cried, grabbing at the broken projector as her form flickered and spat, changing rapidly between forms, "Why now!?"

 _"Leona, just calm down!"_ Cira tried, _"It's going to be ok…Jayce'll be able to fix it…he_ made _it after all…"_

"He _saw_ ," Leona stammered, clawing at her chest, "He _saw it_ Cira!"

 _"Leona…"_

"I can't get it…" she growled, "It won't come out!"

"Leona?"

The Radiant Dawn froze, her terrified gaze flicking towards the Dragon Pit as Pantheon strode through the water towards the little island brush that Leona was trying to hide in.

"S-S-Stay back!" Leona pleaded, her vocalizer glitching badly, "P-P-Pantheon…p-p-p-p-please!"

"Leona, what's wrong?" Pantheon asked gently, coming closer and starting to push back the brush.

Leona gave an ear-piercing shriek, scrambling backwards and toppling out of the bush into the water. She landed face first into the river, water seeping into the broken projector and into her inner systems, causing sparks to spray and, with a harsh popping sound, Leona's voice to suddenly cut out.

"Leona?!" the Artisan of War demanded, dashing to her side as Leona tried to get away, shoving against him as he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly, "Easy, it's alright…you are safe, I have you…"

She gave a shuddering gasp as tears started to stream from her eyes, shaking her head violently as her form glitched again. Pantheon took off his helmet, revealing his concerned expression. His golden eyes narrowed slightly as he touched the broken and sparking projector. Leona's golden eyes suddenly flashed blue and Cira held out her hands helplessly.

"What do you need me to do, Cira?" Pantheon asked.

The Chosen gave a weak smile, gently grabbing his wrist and guiding it to her chest, tapping it as she tried to pull out the broken contraption. Pantheon gave an understanding nod and gently reached in, grabbing the projector and removing it from his love's chest. With a dying whine, the hologram shattered, revealing the white-haired, silver-armored Project in his arms. Pantheon blinked as Leona took control again, her shoulders hitching in sobs as she shielded her face with her servos.

"Is this what you were hiding?" Pantheon asked gently, delicately taking her wrists and lowering them from her face.

The look of anguish on Leona's face said it all.

"They told me you were burned…" Pantheon told her, "Leona…why didn't you tell me?"

Leona's fists clenched and she shook her head violently. Pantheon's brow furrowed and he turned his attention to his own Chosen.

"Arthur? You knew about this?" he asked.

 _"…Yes,"_ he admitted, _"I had to watch them change Cira when she was Chosen. Leona didn't want you to know…Cira made me swear not to tell you,"_

"Why?"

 _"Because Leona was afraid you'd think she was a monster,"_

Pantheon blinked once, twice, before looking at the completely embarrassed and mortified Radiant Dawn sitting in the water in front of him.

"Leona…why on Runterra would I think you were a monster?" he asked, a little hurt, "Do you really think I'd throw you aside because of what someone did to you?"

Leona's visor flashed and she looked, stunned, up at Pantheon.

Pantheon gave a sad smile, gently placing his hands on the sides of her helm. With her help, and a couple gasps of pain from Leona, he was able to take off the metal prison and set it down on the ground. He brushed a white hair away from Leona's forehead, taking in the golden, glass optics that tracked his every move, giving a faint clicking whirr as they recalibrated.

"They took your eyes…" he whispered, kissing her forehead, "But they didn't take you. That's all I care about."

Leona gave a shuddering gasp as she grabbed at his armor, burying her head in his chest as tears streamed down her tanned face. Pantheon held her close to him, stroking her white hair before laying one last kiss on her head.

"Of all the relic weapons, the treasures in this world…" he told her, "The greatest and most precious to me…is you. I don't care if this is what you are, Leona, I still love you just as much as I ever have. Even more so because you were taken from me and returned. I won't let anything happen to you ever again…I swear,"

 _"I told you,"_ Cira chastised.

 _"You were right, Cira,"_ Leona finally replied, _"And for that, I'm glad,"_

And with that…Leona smiled.

 **After this, the Projects were revealed to the rest of the Champions, getting sympathy from their family and friends. They weren't seen as monsters, just as victims. BUT anyway, I'm going to start back in on Chosen stuff...and our favorite Machine Herald is next! Due to this fic here...it will be a rivalry arc seeing as how _six_ Champions want Viktor's blood...but they can't really do anything since he's Chosen someone.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
